Starscream's Animated Adventure
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: One of Wheeljack's inventions has blown up again and Starscream was caught in it, but no worries the Autobots are always there to help. Wait, who the slag are these bots claiming to be Autobots? Oh the seeker was going to have fun with these guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_**~Chapter One~**_

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack. What the slag is that thing?"<p>

"Oh Starscream, you're back from patrol! Are you early or something, you usually don't come back until-."

"Don't make me ask again Flashy! You know you're not allowed to build anything new without giving me a report about it."

"Awww, but Starscream-."

"Don't you '_Awww, Starscream_' me! You remember what happened last time? Optimus made me promise him to keep a tight leash on you after the whole magnetic incident!"

"…How was I suppose to know it was going to attach itself to the largest mass of metal and send out harmless but annoying shockwaves?"

"You test it out first! And not on our leader!" Starscream let out an angry huff before walking over to the device, "verbal report right now before you turn it on!"

"But it's already on-"

"Before you do anything with it then!"

Wheeljack pouted behind his mask before letting out a defeated sigh, "it's an experiment I've been working on based on the transporter and Skywarp's ability."

"You can't copy Skywarp's warping ability! I keep telling you bots! Skywarp's ability is from Primus and is uncalculated-able-!"

"I know that! Month and months of gibberish data have taught me that! Some things from Primus cannot be calculated in mere mortal science," said Wheeljack in an ominous and deep tone. "I was talking about his ability to teleport anywhere without the aid of another transporter to determine the fixed location."

"You want to make a transporter that can teleport you where ever you want to go."

"Exactly! We are right now limited to only being able to teleport somewhere only if there is a working transporter to act as a receiver! And with the war and all that's become rare so I was trying to copy the end of Skywarp's warping for us to be able to appear anywhere we choose!"

"You have any idea how dangerous that can be if we don't have a visual? We can teleport into a wall! And the amount of energon it would take to teleport a full grown mech, not to mention teleporting a group of soldiers."

"…How the slag does Skywarp _do_ it?" Wheeljack saw the deadpan look on Starscream's faceplate, "mysteries of Primus, mysteries of Primus."

"Don't think that the plans haven't crossed my processors, he is my trine mate, but I've spent _vorns _trying to work out his ability and it's impossible; the data from every warp is randomly generated even when the distance and place was the same." Starscream shook his helm before reaching over to turn off the machine, "there is no way to copy Skywarp's ability even if you only try to copy a part of it; it's his unique ability and only his to command."

"I guess," muttered Wheeljack while Starscream leaned on the bench, "...I was hoping that linking it up to the main reactor and having Teletran linked up to it would fix those problems though."

"YOU WHAT!" Before Starscream could slag the inventor though, the machine let out an ominous '_beep_' and started smoking.

Both bots only glanced at the machine before making a dive for the nearest barrier. After a click of silence Wheeljack's head popped out from under the desk to take a look at the machine, "Hey! It's didn't blow up this time!"

"You! Back under there! Your machines always blow up! _Especially, _when you link something up to the main reactor!" Screamed Starscream from behind the bench.

"Well I can probably fix it if I can get to it. It was going fine before you distracted me Starscream."

"_Distracted you_? I. Am. Going. To. Slag. You! Flashy-!"

Before Starscream could finish his threat though, the machine let out another beep before making a whirling sound. Wheeljack's optics widened, recognizing the initiation sequence, scrambling out from under the table and trying to shut it off the inventor was able to grasp the main power line before the machine crackled with energy and bathed the room in a crackling blue. Wheeljack could only freeze and stare at the machine that was collecting particles for warp transportation, knowing that if it went off now, it would take the whole lab with it anywhere.

Just as Wheeljack was sure that the lab was doomed, he felt sharp claws grip his servos, and before he knew it, he was landing on his side with the main power line in his grasps. The inventor quickly glanced up to see that Starscream had torn him off the machine and was making a motion to dive to the ground with him. With the main power supply torn from the device, it was let out alarming streams of white energy that were fluctuating and mixing with the blue. Before Wheeljack could stay anything to the seeker, the machine exploded in a white flash that burst out into a large crackling white orb around the bench.

The last thing that Wheeljack heard was Starscream letting out a shriek before he was caught in the energy. The last thing he saw was the seekers surprised expression before he disappeared in the blinding flash. Wheeljack could only turn away from the vibrant flash to not short out his optics.

It was over in a click.

And when Wheeljack looked back.

The seeker and the bench were gone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED!" The roar tore through the medbay.<p>

"I-I don't know! One click the device just started working and the next Starscream ripped me off it and saved me," Wheeljack's tone held guilt as he confessed not being able to meet anyone in the optics, "I don't know how it could have happened, I've been fiddling with that thing for months and it's never done that before. Slag I couldn't ever even get it to work."

"Wheeljack, we don't know for sure what had really happened to Starscream," Optimus tried to calm everyone who was ranged from worried to angry, "you said that the machine was made to transport a bot, is there a chance that Starscream could have been transported somewhere."

"I guess," Wheeljack sighed trying to work out the calculations in his head, "there's a chance that he's somewhere rather then-." No one needed to say it. "But I wasn't even up to setting a destination on the device yet, he could be anywhere. I never could have gotten it to even turn on before, I don't know what went wrong."

"Prowl, any news about Starscream from Redalert?" Optimus turned to his second in command.

"Negative Optimus. Teletran was luckily unplugged from the machine before any damages to the system could occur, however, we are not receiving any signals from Starscream. We are scanning the planet using human satellites we have hacked into but still nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No sir. Redalert has already done two worldwide scans and still nothing."

The bots were lulled into a grave silence realizing the implications of what Prowl had said. Ratchet sighed as he welded close the claw marks that were left by the seeker trying to get the inventor out of the way, Starscream still was a military seeker and he sometimes couldn't control his strength in certain situations. "Wait…Where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"Still on patrol over the Indian ocean right now-."

"WHAT? You slaggers didn't tell them what happened?"

"Ratchet we needed to get all the facts straight before we could inform Starscream's trine mates-"

"Trine. Mates. TRINE MATES! Meaning that they FELT when Starscream disappeared! They KNOW that he's not here. If the scans are not picking him up on the planet, they know that one of US is behind his disappearance!"

"Ratchet, I don't think that-" Optimus was interrupted by Redalert who turned on the alarms to the ark, "Redalert report. Decepticon activity?"

"Prime! It's the seekers! They have turned on us! I knew that they were going to betray us! I told you all! They're gonna-!"

"Redalert quiet!" Shouted Ratchet cutting off the paranoid bot, "YOU SLAGGING IDIOITS ALL OF YOU! You know that those two are bonded to Starscream, if anything happens to him they will instantly know! Now they think that we off lined him or something, what do you think they are going to do? Calmly walk in and ask; '_Excuse me, but I felt something dreadful happen to my trine leader and I want to discuss it all in a calm manner while drinking tea and sitting in front of the fire_'. Wheeljack! Over to the other side of the room! Hide behind the bench and Swoop! Everyone else; **do not **activate your weapons or look anything like a challenge!"

"Ratchet what will they-" Optimus asked while motioning to the other bots to turn off their weapons.

"REDALERT YOU UNLOCK THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Roared Ratchet when he realized that the security bot activated some defenses, the warp disrupters were on.

"Ratchet! They have already made it into the ark and have attacked some of the crew! They are bent of getting Wheeljack and with the command in there-"

"A door not going to stop them!-" The bots in the room whirled when they heard a loud '_clang_' sound coming from the door, followed by louder and harsher ones.

"I know that slaggers in there! WHERE IS MY STAR! I WANT THAT FRAGGING WHEELJACK IN MY SERVOS NOW OR I WILL BURN THIS BASE TO THE GROUND TO GET HIM!"

Skywarp continued to shoot and slam his servos into the door trying to get to the inventor who whimpered and cowered behind Swoop. Being the door to the medical bay, however, it was well reinforced and made so that bots with even the seekers strength couldn't break through. "Slag that seekers gone off the deep end!" Jazz looked over Prowl's door wings which were flared out to protect the saboteur instinctively, "Skywarp we've done nothing to Starscream-"

"THEN WHY CAN'T I SENSE WHERE HE IS? WHY CAN'T I FEEL HIM IN MY SPARK? GIVE ME WHEELJACK RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

"Skywarp, calm yourself. We can explain the situation calmly and sensiblely-," Optimus tried to negotiate before the sounds stopped and a rumbling could be heard, "oh slag."

Before any bot could move to safety, the med bay doors were thrown off their place on the wall to crash land on Ironhide and Ratchet. Every other bot was thrown off their peds when the shockwaves hit them like a train, walking in with determined stomps, the two stiletto of a blue and black seeker appeared. Thundercracker shutting off his sonic weapon didn't even look at the command bots on the ground, focusing his glare on the flashing inventor who was practically hugging Swoop's peds, "where is our Starscream?"

Wheeljack's optics could only further widen as he let out a loud squeak when the two intimidating seekers started advancing on him and the dinobot.

* * *

><p>When the command were able to get Wheeljack out of the seekers clutches, after suffering a few superficial scratches and after he scream out what had happened. Putting the bot down from the vicious shaking that Thundercracker had given him, the inventor ducked and cowered behind the medic while Skywarp stomped and pointed a servo finger at him. "Get my Star back right NOW!"<p>

"I-I don't know how!" howled the inventor cowering behind the medic.

"Wait, Starscream is still alive?" asked Prowl to make sure they heard correctly.

"Of course he's alive!" shouted Skywarp glaring at the police bot, "I want him back!"

"Wait, Thundercracker please explain." Thundercracker huffed and glared at the leader before deflating a little.

"We felt Starscream panic for a click, he normally doesn't send emotions like that through unless he was in real trouble, then we felt that he was just, gone." Thundercracker shivered while Skywarp growled, "when we tried to open communication channels with him, comm. and spark wise, but we felt nothing, so we, panicked ourselves."

"But we knew that he was in the Lab with Wheeljack!" Skywarp growled and glared at the inventor again who had melded with Ratchet's peds, "so it had to be him that caused this."

"Wait, if you couldn't feel Stasrcream, how do you know that he's still alive?"

"When I was making my way to the base after Skywarp warped, it gave me time to search my spark for any traces of our trine leader," Thundercracker then clutched his chest and focused on the humming and beating spark under it, "if I concentrate hard, I can still feel that he's there, but I can't read his emotion, thoughts or sense his presence."

"Could it be because he is too far away?" asked Jazz helping Ironhide pull Swoop out of the box that the seekers threw him in, apparently the dinobots aft got stuck and now he was squawking for them to get him out.

"No, even if Starscream was on the other side of the galaxy, we would still be able to sense him." Thundercracker hummed as his spark tried to contact the third, where a shining golden spark once would be, the seeker only could sense a pale yellow sort of mist, "it's like he's nowhere in the universe."

"Get. Him. Back. Now." Wheeljack nodded furiously at the scary black and purple seeker, "or you will pay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

* * *

><p>A loud groan permeated into the air from a smoking hole in the ground. A flash of blue, covered in dust and dirt, was seen moving from the motionless side to the dark helm. "When I get my servos on that slagging inventor, I am going to make him into a <strong>waste receptacle<strong>!"

Letting out a hiss, figure moved to stand showing the stiletto of a large metallic figure with two large wings spanning from its back. Starscream looked around to see only wildlife and trees around him, groaning and stretching to loosen the kinks in his wings from the unexpected landing, the seeker did an internal check to determine the damage to himself. With checks coming back all positive, the seeker let out a grateful sigh and made a mental note to paint the Wheeljack waste receptacle a nice color. Walking over to the broken device and broken bench the seeker saw that he could salvage nothing, "of course, everything he makes blows up eventually, and he wonders why I only limit him to inventing weapons to use on the Decepticons."

Shaking his head, the seeker raised his servo up to his helm to open his comm. system. ~_This is Starscream, Ark come in_~

Receiving only static the seeker raised his optic before trying again, once again receiving no word from his comm. unit. The seeker cursed before trying the comm. units of any of the Autobot soldiers as well as his trinemates, reaching into his spark he was distressed to find that he could not form a clear connection to his two trinemates. The data he was getting them was distorted and blurry, all he could really tell from this data was that his Trinemates were still alive, and that was even difficult to do without concentrating, but not their feelings or thoughts. The seeker shook off his feelings of despair, this was no time to panic they were still alive, getting no answers from any of the other Autobots the seeker turned off his comm. in case there were any enemies in the area that could pick up on the signal.

With a sigh and one last check, the seeker initiated in transforming sequence, first thing to do was to find out where he was and collect information that would lead him back to the ark and to his trine. With shifting gears and twisting structures, where once a bipedal bot stood, showed a large and sleek tricolored F22 fighter plane. Launching into the air with practiced ease, the seeker took off into the clear blue sky to find the nearest city, where there was a city there would be technology he could hack to get information and if he was lucky a cybertronian life would be there. Flying off into the distance the seeker looked back to see that he had landed on an island that was off the coast a large city in the distance, making his way to a higher altitude the seeker activated his thrusters and soared with high speeds only Primus could comprehend.

Making it into the city sights, the seeker immediately picked up on the wireless internet that invisiblely covered the city in its web. Flying lazily pass the buildings, easily dodging the towers and ignoring the humans who were looking up and gaping at the low flying and colorful plane, the seeker searched through the internet to find his exact location so he could find the destination to the ark. ~_The slag? This must be wrong. Detroit? That means that the ark is-, but nothing is there._~

The seeker hovered in midair as he looked at the satellite images of where the ark should have crashed landed into the mountains to only see desert. The seeker then looked up more areas that were well known to him to discover that they looked nothing like the memories he had in his processor, confused the seeker tried hacking into the news networks to find any sightings of giant robots when they had saved certain cities, getting no results the seeker disconnected and started to think about where he could be. ~_Nothing is the same. It's still Earth but everything is wrong. Could it be? Is this still Earth but not my one?_~

Being a scientist, Starscream had looked at many ideas the theories of time travel, dimensions, other life forms and worm holes. Being Skywarp's trine mate his processors have pondered the theory that if Skywarp could teleport all over the world with just a thought, could he teleport into other realities and dimensions? Of course Starscream quickly put that thought out of his head, it was impossible as even he did not understand how Skywarp's teleporting worked, but with what he was looking at now. ~_It couldn't be could it? There is no proof, no logic. But how else could this be explained_~

The seeker was pondering the implications of alternate universes while hovering, before the seeker could get any deeper into thought, his wing sensors screamed at him to move! Without even checking the seeker did a sharp dive to the side, where he once was a ray of energy passed through and hit a parked car, destroying it. Doing a 180 degree turn the seeker on lined his weapons and took aim at a large purple and green bot that dared to take a shot at him, "State your designation or I will shoot you out of the sky for that stunt!"

"I am the mighty Lugnut! I will not be spoken to like that! I am almighty Megatron's second in command! Seeker, state your designation and purpose here and I will show you mercy," at the back of Starscream's processors he snorted at the bots designation, "how dare you shame the Decepticon name by wearing those insulting insignias! State you reason now seeker or I will annihilate you!"

"I don't need to tell you anything Decepticon! I don't know you but Megatron can still kiss my aft!" Lugnut let out a gasp at this, "bet your slow aft can't even catch me! What has the Decepticon's come to when they hire flyers that can't even fly pass Marché one!"

With a crackle the seeker quickly launched into the blue sky to lead the bulky Decepticon away from the panicking people, Optimus's nagging about human life had gotten to him. With a roar the purple bot transformed into a large bulky plane and chased after the sleek seeker, firing away the purple bot cursed and roared insults at the seeker, dodging easily the seeker weaved through the bots shots and taunted him back. Being part and ex-Decepticon you learn to be able to taunt your enemy while kicking their aft in battle, they were an expressive bunch like that. Starscream laughed when he realized how true his words were, this was the slowest flyer he had ever seen! Quickly doing a barrel roll then climbing to a higher altitude, the seeker was above Lugnut before he could even shutter his optics, with a crackle the seeker let loose a stream of shots hitting the purple bot multiple times in his sensitive areas.

With a scream the purple bot crashed landed into the trees at what was a park, people ran away screaming but Starscream had made sure that they were not in range of the falling oaf. "Mighty Lugnut indeed," grinned Starscream transforming back to his bipedal mode while hovering in midair, "you know if you were a car or a truck you might have been better in the air."

"T-those are null rays!" the purple bot staggered and transformed back into his bipedal mode, "only one bot has those! How were you able to get them off Starscream?"

"That would be my secret," Starscream was surprised that there was another Starscream in this universe, Primus he hoped this one had some dignity, "surrender Decepticon and I will allow you to keep your limbs!"

"Your insignia says you're an Autobot but you act like a Decepticon," Lugnut let out a loud roar and charged at the seeker, "I will teach you for betraying our glorious leader!"

Starscream quickly flew higher out of range, about to tease the bot until he saw what the bot was aiming for, in the middle of the field stood a blond woman staring with wide eyes at the charging bot. "YOU SLAGGING COWARD!" Starscream pushed his thrusters to launch at the human before the purple bot could get her.

The human was only able to close her eyes and cower before the purple bot, but before Lugnut could strike, Starscream weaved in and was able to scoop the human into his servos. Being too close to the purple bot however, though Lugnut got the ground and not the seeker, the blast from the bomb for an arm sent shockwaves at the seeker causing him to stumble and crash into a tree snapping it in half. Shrieking the seeker growled at the pain and glared at the purple bot, "dirty trick Decepticon."

"I had not believed it was true, you are a soft Autobot, you a seeker! Have you no shame? Don't you remember what the council has done to us? Don't you remember the glory that Lord Megatron has promised us-?"

"Blah, blah, blah. Eat null rays you aft licker!" raising his left servo the seeker let loose a stream of shots while running backwards to find cover, holding his right servo close to his chest the seeker cursed as he felt the weight of the human in his servo. "Who the slag has bombs for servos?"

Jumping over a wall to avoid Lugnut's shouts and attacks the seeker took a breath and pealed his servo claws open to reveal a terrified woman. "I can't fight and hold you at the same time, I also can't just let you go or you'll just become a target again. I need to put you in my cockpit and you need to slagging well hold still in there! It's the only chance I've got to beat the slagger down, understand? Just stay in my cockpit for a little while and trust me to keep you safe."

"A-Are y-you a-an Auto-b-bot?" asked the terrified woman sobbing in fear.

"Check my wings, yeah, that's the Autobot insignia," Starscream opened his window and tipped the human in, landing in the seat with a huff and seat belts automatically warped around her to keep her secure. Starscream made a mental note that there were Autobots around and they were the good bots in this war. Making sure the woman was secure, the seeker dived into the tree line as Lugnut blew up the wall he was taking cover behind, turning around and letting out a stream of shots the seeker cursed as the big bot took them and charged at him with a roar lifting his servo to show his servo bombs, Lugnut was a large bot and seemed to be able to take many null ray shots before they began to affect him.

With a quick jump the seeker was midair again, ignoring the scream from the human in his cockpit, knowing that Lugnut on the ground was more dangerous than in the air. "Come back here you traitorous coward!"

"I may be a traitor to you, but coward I am not!" Starscream charged at the purple bot while shooting off his null rays, Lugnut let out a roar and raised his servo ready to slam down the tri colored seeker.

With quick reflexes that only Starscream was given, the seeker grabbed his servo to push it down while raising his thrusters to do a flip and slam both his heavy thrusters on the purple bots head. With a cry of pain, the big bot reeled back for Starscream to shove his own servo into his chest, tucking in his heels the seeker pushed off the big bot to dodge the blast that left Lugnut in a smoking crater. Landing in a hover the seeker grinned seeing the groaning mech, "don't under estimate me Decepticon."

Before Starscream could make his way over to the bot, the sound of a missile stopped him and caused him to push back when his sensors screamed at him to move. Skidding to a stop the seeker growled and look up to see another Decepticon flyer with a blue face and cream body, with a quick glance back to the missile he saw that the area was frozen with ice, ~_What the slag?_~

"Lugnut who is zat bot you are fighzing with?" asked the new bot.

"I do not know, but he had insulted Megatron and he will pay for his treachery!" the purple both struggled to get up but it could be seen that the null rays and blast were having an effect on him.

"You! Vat is your designation?"

"I don't have to tell you two slag!" shouted Starscream with a glare, internally however, he was cursing his chances. He could take on one bot easily, but with two and with a human in his cockpit he was at a disadvantage. "Take your _Lugnut _and leave or I will finish him off and make you eat your own missile."

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME!" Starscream actually took a step back when the new bots face switched around to reveal an angry red one, "I AM BLITZWING! AND I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" With a roar the bot let loose a stream of fire making Starscream yelp and dive to the side while the trees behind him burned, however he noticed that the bot had now turned into a tank.

~_Blitzwing! There just had to be a Blitzwing, that's all I needed, a triple changer that can freeze or burn me._~ Starscream glanced at them from behind a tree only for Blitzwing to a take another shot at him, ~_slag, if I don't think of something to end that bot then I'll be fried and served to Primus on a plate. Where is back up when you need it?_~

Growling Starscream had no choice but to risk it in the open air, hoping that the human can stand flying, the seeker on lined his flying program and was in the sky within clicks. Hearing Blitzwing shout something in surprise, Starscream was not surprised to see the bot transform into his plane mode to follow him, shooting off his null rays the seeker weaved and ducked through the volleys of missiles that were aimed at him. Doing a quick calculation, he told the human to hang on, redirecting his aim, the seeker shot a missile causing it to fritz and waver. In this short period, the seeker grabbed it and threw it back at the surprised Blitzwing who could of only blink as the ice grew and covered his thrusters. "Fastest seeker ever made," gloated Starscream with a grin as the bot fell and slammed down back to the ground.

Landing not too far away from them the seeker grinned as both bots struggled, "want to change your answer now? I still have the energy to kick your afts all cycle."

Both Decepticons growled before perking up when they heard the sirens, "looks like zhe zeekers back up haz arrived, retreat for now," growled the blue Blitzwing, "BUT WE'LL BE BACK TO END YOUR SPARK SEEKER!" Shouted the red face, blasting away the ice with his flames. "And we'll gave tons of fun doing it!" cackled a black crazed face, Starscream thanked Primus he didn't have to fight this one.

"You will pay for betraying Megatron," shouted the purple bot following the triple changer to the sky.

"Blah, blah, blah, you bots talk too much," though Starscream could have followed them to give them more of a thrashing, he still had the human in his cockpit and he couldn't take the risk, "Prime has got me going soft, protecting a meat bag, what have I become?"

With a sigh, the seeker kneeled down and reached into his cockpit with a servo. Opening the window, the seeker unwrapped the shaking human from the seat and tipped her into his awaiting servo, scanning to see that the human has not injuries, the seeker grinned when he saw none. "Told you I could keep you safe," seeing the humans shaky nod the seeker lowered her to the ground.

"Let go of the human Decepticon," said a mysterious voice with authority.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

~_Chapter 3~_

Freezing, the seeker glanced from the corner of his optic to see a gold and black sleek bot and a large green bot glaring at him, seeing the human in his servos freeze as well the seeker gave her a light nudge with a clawed servo. "Go, I can handle them."

"B-but they think you're a Decepticon," whispered the human on the border line of running away and to stay to show that they were misunderstood about the seeker.

"You saw how I handled the other two, I'll be fine, go human." With another nudge the human hesitantly walked out of the seekers servo.

"H-He's not a bad robot," said the human to the two bots shakily when she walked to them seeing how the green bot guided her behind him for protection, "he saved me from the big purple one."

"Lugnut?" seeing the humans hesitant nod, the green bot turned to his partner, "Prowl, look at his wings, they have the Autobot symbol."

"I noticed Blukhead," the bot known as Prowl did not put away his ninja stars that were aimed at the seeker, "however, you know that the Autobots don't have any flyers except for the twins, much less a full grown seeker."

"But he hasn't attacked us yet, and if he fought Lugnut and Blitzwing to save a human he can't be a Deception," Starscream raised his optic and slowly made his way to a standing stance, making no sudden moves, and put up his servos. "See? What happens if he really _is_ a good guy?"

"It could be a Decepticon trick Bulkhead," the police bot did not even twitch seeing the seeker in a more surrendering stance, "he's just waiting for us to lower our guard and then he will strike."

"But if he _is _an Autobot and we off line him," Bulkhead shook his head at the implication, "we should bring him to Prime."

"Bulkhead, he could be an assassin. He could be in disguise to attack our leader," Prowl took a threatening step to the seeker, "state your designation and allegiance now."

"You wouldn't believe me," the seeker smirked at the growling police bot, teasing Autobots still hasn't lost any of its appeal, "but I am an Autobot."

"Then why won't you tell us your designation?" the green bot lay a calming servo on the black bot who shrugged it off.

"Because you won't believe its true," replied the seeker, "how about you take me to your Prime for me to explain."

"Not happening seeker," growl Prowl, "I'm not believing that you're an Autobot for a click, seeker."

"Then cuff me and take me to your Prime," Starscream shrugged with an easy grin, "I'm not attacking or threatening you, and unless the Autobot principles have changed, you can't just execute me just because you're suspicious of me, and then protocol here would be to take me to your leader for a decision to be made."

"Or we could just say we never saw you."

"Then you would be a Decepticon," Starscream and Prowl stared at each other, each not backing down, "so are you Autobot? Or Decepticon in disguise?"

After a period of silence, the police bot retracted his weapons, Bulkhead let out a sigh of relief, he was not one for all the tension. "Weapons off and servos out seeker, don't try anything either."

Starscream nodded and initiated to program to lock and offline his null rays, hoping that this was the right choice, he had no idea how the Autobots worked around this reality but it looked like they were still goodie bots. Putting his servos out in front of him, he grimaced when the stasis cuffs latched on and the current from them started to interfere with his programs outside his basic ones. "Huh."

"Are they too tight?" asked the green bot to the seekers surprise, he had moved behind the seeker to make sure that he couldn't get away.

"No, I just haven't seen a pair of stasis cuffs in vorns," the seeker lifted the cuffs closer to his optics to examine them, "these are quite well made."

"Standard issue for an Autobot," said Prowl suspiciously.

"If you have the budget or have the goal of capturing your enemies," replied the seeker brushing it off, "I'm more in the '_shoot, shoot and hope you hit something_' battles."

"You're on the front lines then."

"Something like that," the seeker twisted his wrists around more to examine them from every angle he could get, "I have to tell you for future reference these would be useless for bots with side arms like mine if you leave them on for too long."

Seeing both bots tense, the seeker shrugged and explained, "they may suppress my programs now, but after a time I can come up with one that goes around the suppressed systems to my side arms and program them to fire, thus making your stasis cuffs useless on bots with side arms."

"…Your recommendation then?"

"Most bots with side arms like mine are flyers, to avoid any complications when we transform into our plane states, I recommend adding a disruptor that blocks their thrusters and flight sequences, flyers are nearly useless on the ground if they don't know servo to servo combat but even then there would be a few of you guarding them." Starscream walked with them as the police bot motioned them to move, "are you going to tell me your designations or at least something to call you? I'm thinking 'Sunny' because you're such a ray of sunshine and love."

Starscream grinned as the green bot muffled his laughter. "My designation is Prowl," growled the police bot turning around with a glare stopping the seeker from walking any further.

"Prowl. Your Prowl." The seeker stared at the black and gold bot before bursting out in a fit of laughter, "oh he is going to love this!"

Prowl glared at the laughing seeker while he leaned on Bulkhead for balance, "oh that's a good one. And you?"

"I am Blukhead."

"Hmm, nice to meet you then," Starscream grinned at the green bot while moving pass the angry Prowl, "at least you don't act like a pole has been wedged up your aft."

With a snarl the black bot leaped at the seeker who ducked behind the green bot for safety, Bulkhead sighed as Starscream 'tut'-ed at Prowl and said police bot had taken out his ninja stars again. And he thought that Prowl only acted like this when Bumblebee was around.

* * *

><p>"Prowl, report." Starscream leaned over to the police bots left to try to see who was speaking to only be stopped by Bulkhead with a firm servo on his shoulder keeping him still, Starscream pouted at the green bot making him chuckle. "Who is that behind you?"<p>

"When we heard the reports of Decepticons fighting in the park, we raced over to discover a battle between both Lugnut," Starscream snickered, "and Blitzwing between this bot here." Moving to the side, the bots in the warehouse gasped at the seeker, "he won't tell us his designation but he claims he's an Autobot and was seen protecting a human that got caught up in the fight."

Not having the police bot in the way now, Starscream examined the bots that were staring back at him. One he could tell was a yellow minibot that was gaping at him with his mouth wide, Starscream sneered at this one, an old mech in the back with red and white coloring with medical symbols, Starscream was sure he knew who this was and it was going to be hilarious, and lastly was a red, blue and white mech that the seeker could instantly recognize, apparently the Optimus Prime in different realities didn't like to change anything about themselves. "…An Autobot seeker?"

Starscream raised his optics at the shocked leader but nodded anyway, "that's impossible!" Starscream flinched at the high pitched squeal that came out of the yellow bot, "Sentinel said that there were only those two annoying twins as flyers! When did we get a seeker on our side?"

"Bumblebee, we don't even know if he really is an Autobot," the red and white mech grumbled with a glare, "could be a Decepticon trick." Even with that said the seeker could still sense the medic scanning him for injuries, his Ratchet did this too but most were distracted but the dangerously swaying wrench they had to watch.

"But he saved a human! From both Blitzwing _and _Lugnut, beat them both down good," interjected Bulkhead for the seekers defense.

With a wave of his servo, all the bots fell silent and watched their leader, "first off, a lot can happen in this war and an Autobot seeker could be one of them. Firstly though, may we have your designation."

Starscream internally rolled his optics, seemed like the attitude of Optimus's didn't change either. "I have to tell you first that you won't believe me, and then I'll have to explain it to you and then you'll think I'm crazy and still not believe me."

"It is up to us whether we see truth in your words or not," negotiated the leader, "I am Optimus Prime."

"I knew that," clasping Optimus's out stretched servo, the seeker minding his sharp claw, he still didn't understand this gesture but then again Autobots usually had blunt and not claw-like fingers. Shaking it for only a click before a gasp rang through the room, Optimus stupidly stared at the blue claw that was held in his, within the seekers other servo he swung the stasis cuffs around on a finger. "Told you that I could get out of these easily."

Sensing the bots in the room tensing the seeker grinned and threw the cuffs back at the police bot while retrieving his servo from the Prime. "I'm just that good. My designation is, Starscream."

"And I'm the pit master!" Starscream grinned and raised his servos in a surrendering motion as the medic yelled at him.

"Well, yes you are. But it is true, my designation is Starscream, however, I am not your Starscream."

"Explain."

"Ah here's the tricky part," Starscream sat and leaned back on some crates while the Autobots watched his every move, "you see, I'm not even meant to be here, there was a lab accident, an explosion and next thing I know I am here. Evidence points to suggest that this is a different reality to the one I came from."

"Alternate realities? You really think that we're going to believe that," the medic grumbled while the other bots took it in, "you know how many theories that have been speculated about that, with no evidence and proof I might add, and you're just telling us that you just pop out from nowhere and prove it's all true?"

"Yes, and it's annoying me to, so many equations and theories out the window because of alternate realities," the seeker sighed dramatically, "whether you believe it or not, is as you say, up to you. But I am an Autobot, and from what I can see, you're not that different from my version so I will be willing to lend you my support as long as it doesn't affect the space time continuum too much."

"What makes you think that we even need your help!" Finally shouted the minibot not believing a word of it.

"I just thought it would be a nice offer, there are only five of you here, none of which are flyers and I thought some air support would help." Starscream waved off the minibot, "but either way, I know you would want to keep an optic on me and from what I can see of your…base," Starscream gave a pointed look at corner smeared with oil, "you don't have a brig so you'll just have to supervise me, and even then I might as well as do something useful and help you."

"…We'll have to discuss this," the leader motioned the bots to follow him, "Bulkhead, you stay here to watch er, Starscream. Call us if any happens."

With the other bots shuffling out of the room, the seeker turned to the big green bot, "come here often?"

Bulkhead could only blink at the seekers smirk.

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over with much argument over what to do with the seeker, the Autobots finally decided on a decision, though some disagreed. Walking back to their rec room they were met with an arguing Bulkhead and Starscream, "I keep telling you! Chaos theory!"<p>

"That human slag? You get about five clicks in then run into a wall!"

"Unless you add a modified version of the Sensor equation-."

"Which only applies to subatomic particles under the radiation of the sun of Cybertron! If you include Earth's ones they would lead to nothing!"

"Modified!"

"What the slag can you modify? Will always add to zero!"

"That's it! We need a computer!"

"Give it up Bulkhead! There is no way to calculate my rip in the universe!" Starscream grumbled as the green bot shook his helm, "this is worst when Perceptor, Skyfire and Wheeljack were determined to work out Skywarp's warp ability."

"Ahem," Optimus cough getting the attention of the two bots, "we have discussed your proposal Starscream, and we have called command about it, for now however-"

"Wait, wait '_command_'? I thought you were the leader here."

"I am the leader of this squad, my position of Prime, but there are other Primes above me-"

"Wait other Primes?" Optimus yelped when the seeker jumped up and clutched his chest, "what do you mean there are other Primes? There should only be one matrix!"

"What's a matrix?" asked Ratchet watching the leader try to squirm away from the probing seeker.

"The matrix of leadership or some slag, it's a box in the Primes chest that allows him to have the past knowledge of the past Primes for guidance," Starscream then pulled back for a click to stare at Optimus again, "stand straight." Staring at the confused Prime Starscream began to laugh, "holy slag! I'm taller than you!" Starscream was in fact taller than the Prime, where Optimus only reached up to his shoulders.

"W-well! You're really tall for a bot!" Optimus helplessly defended while Prowl and Ratchet shook their helms.

"You're joking right? I'm the shortest out of my trine! The mighty Optimus Prime can't look down on me and lecture me anymore! This universe is great!" Laughing himself out the seeker waved at the annoyed leader, "but continue, this _Command_?"

"Command is based back at Cybertron where the rest of the Autobot colony is-"

"Wait, your Cybertron is still alive?" Starscream felt a flash of anger and jealousy.

"Yours isn't?" asked Prowl.

"Dead. Planet is a dried out husk. Our numbers are also decimated or scattered across the universe, we have no contact with the ones not on Earth and even then there are only bout fifty of us on that planet." Every bot looked shocked at the seekers words and a little pity, Starscream just glared back and shrugged, "price of war. For my universe at least."

"Well, er, I have reported your existence to Command, they said they have never heard about a defecting seeker so they are sending two elite command here to assess you."

"You never told them my designation."

"They never asked."

"Tricky Prime, very tricky." Starscream smirked and decided he liked this Optimus, "but leads to the question of what now."

"We have no evidence that you're not who you say you are or a Decepticon, but we can't let you have free reign, so we will take shifts to watch over you," seeing the seekers annoyed glare, Optimus raised his servos in defense. "Our Earth can be different to yours, you might not understand some of our or the humans customs so a bot will watch you to teach you."

"Cute Prime," Starscream then sighed resigned to his fate, "may I at least get some energon? I had patrol when I was transported here and my tanks are low."

"Bulkhead will take you, he is your first er, supervisor this cycle," with a click, Optimus's face mask retracted seeing there was no use for it now that the seeker was considered partially safe, "if you require anything-"

"Holy pit!" Starscream actually jumped back an inche staring at Optimus's face with wide optics, "you have a face!"

At everyone's silence, the seeker guessed they didn't know why this was such a discovery. "No I mean, I always knew, but you have a faceplate! I thought the mask was a permanent attachment to your face." Optimus flinched and held the seeker away with a servo when he leaned in, "a mouth and everything!"

"Please stop," Optimus wouldn't have called it a whimper but other bots would.

"Stop perving on out leader!" shouted the yellow minibots only making the situation worst.

"If you think this is '_perving_' then I can show you what real perving is," as the minibots shrank back the seeker grinned, "you never introduced your team."

"Ahem," Optimus coughed into his fist, making sure that there was now a large distance away from him and the seeker, "you've met Prowl and Bulkhead. This is Ratchet our medic-" Starscream burst out into laughter at this and gave the medic a slag eating grin causing the medic to glare murderously at the seeker, "-and our scout Bumblebee."

"Really? Bumblebee? My one was always so quiet and polite."

"Trade you," muttered Prowl with an exasperated tone.

"Hey!" With a shout, the police bot and the yellow bug were now arguing and shouting at one another.

"…Energon cubes are this way," muttered Bulkhead to the seeker when he saw the argument was not going to end soon.

"I can guess a computer is in that direction as well."

"Don't you want to figure it out?"

"Yes, you're lucky I'm not shoving you through the door to the computer. But I have a reputation to uphold."

The two remaining bots stared at the weird site of the two bots getting along to figure out wormhole equations. "Are you sure this is a good idea Prime?"

Optimus looked over his medic who had a skeptical look on his face, "I hope so," Optimus deflated a little after his admission, he really hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 4~_

Starscream on lined with a yawn and a stretch, scrapping his wings against something, the seeker hissed at the sudden pain before remembering where he was. Looking around the empty storage room that just contained his recharge bed, the seeker remembered that he was in another universe and this was the best they could do for him, the bed however was for a ground bot so did not have enough room for his wings. With a grumble, the seeker got up and walked to the door, seeing that it was armed and locked the seeker snorted and hacked his way through. The door opened without a squeak and the seeker made his way down the hall to get an energon cube, "nice try," the seeker said to the surprised Prowl when he turned the corner.

Grumbling, the police bot followed the seeker to the kitchen where they retrieved some cubes for themselves. "Where is everyone?"

Prowl glared at the seeker before answering, "they don't get up this early."

"Lazy afts, who would waste time like that by sleeping in," Prowl marginally relaxed, internally agreeing, "so what is your teams purpose here?"

"That's classified."

"Can I ask if your ship crash landed here too?"

"Your ship crash landed on Earth as well?" Prowl rose an optic before scowling at himself for losing his cool, "classified."

"I wasn't on it when it crashed. It crashed into the side of a mountain," Starscream demonstrated this by picking up a metal pipe and throwing it through an empty barrel, "it actually looks like that, thrusters poking out and all."

"Don't do that," Prowl growled ready to attack while the seeker raised his servos in surrender, "this is our base, what if we needed that?"

"A pipe and an empty drum." Starscream and Prowl stared at each other. "Were you going to stuff the minibot in it and roll him down a hill?"

"Autobots don't do that to each other."

"_Really?_" Prowl thought for a moment before breaking optic contact and drank his energon, "yeah I thought so. If I am to fight on your side I need some information, who is the enemy and what am I to look out for."

Prowl rolled the thought in his processors before realizing that the seeker did have a good point, "our main threat here is Megatron and his two soldiers that you met yesterday, Lugnut and Blitzwing."

"Who in their right mind would name their creation Lugnut? Seriously; look at that _Lugnut. _Tis a lovely _Lugnut _you have there. Shinny _Lugnut _there, did you just polish it? My that must have taken some rigorous action to get that thing to shine, did you move like-" Starscream stopped when Prowl cracked a smile and a low chuckle. "But from what I see, five against three shouldn't be that hard, even if one of you is a medic."

"They are the main enemies but since landing on Earth some more have followed." Starscream motioned the police bot to continue while sipping his energon, "there is Blackaracnia, a spider and cybertronian hybrid, she was infected and cannot turn back into her cybertronian form and she blames Optimus for that, we don't know the story." Prowl explained when Starscream swallowed his drink with a loud gulp and turned to stare in shock at the black bot. "There are also two other bots named Mixmaster and Scrapper, the Constructicons, they are Decepticons but are not loyal to the fraction, merely with them because they provide oil for consumption and things to build. There was a bounty hunter named Hook. Decepticon merchant named Swindle. A cassette bot named Soundwave but Optimus took care of him-"

"Holy Slag! Who's sire did you guys kick to have that many enemies after you?"

"-Starscream and his group of clones-"

"His group of what?"

"-random monsters-"

"Starscream and his what?"

"-rare evil mad human-"

"Clones?" Starscream threw his cube at the ninja bot, who only dodged it and grinned at the seeker, "he has clones? How is that even possible? You can't clone a bot! To replicate every memory and experience without a glitch appearing is impossible!" While Starscream was having an inner panic about this universes Starscream being smarter than him, Prowl chuckled.

"He used the All spark."

"The what?"

"…What?"

Both bots stared at each other in confusion, "what in the pit is an '_All spark_'"

"You don't know what the All spark is…"

Both bots continued to stare at one another before Starscream lost his temper, "no I have no clue what this magical thing of clone making is. At least my leader has the matrix! That can talk to dead bots!"

"The All spark is a cube that contains infinite power, to heal, to create, to destroy, it can do nearly anything. We were tasked to hide it from Megatron-" Prowl snapped his mouth plates shut when he realized what he revealed.

"Infinite power huh?" Starscream pondered this while Prowl tensed and cursed himself for his slip, "can you control it?"

"Classified."

"This again? I'm not interested in this _All spark,_" Starscream air quoted, "I'm just asking that if this thing has unlimited power, what's the chance that it will just mutate everything that touches it or blows us all to pieces."

"It doesn't do that, it's only because it's in pieces-" the police bot cut off again with a curse and rubbed his helm with a servo, "how do you do that?"

"Natural skill, makes bots just want to rant and explain things to me to prove that they're in the right," Starscream waved off the bots curse, "so your cube is broken into pieces around the city, causing monsters and Cybertronian's to mutate and attack. Now your mission is to collect all the shards, keeping them away from evil forces and saving the meat bags all at the same time." Starscream let out a dramatic sigh, "how cliché."

"Does that change your purpose here now seeker?"

"Not really, I would like to examine one of these things but the risk sounds worst then the power it can hold." Prowl narrowed his optic at the seeker but nodded, "but I'm an Autobot and we're suppose to help each other out, and give ideas to other fellow Autobots on how to prank a certain yellow annoying minibot who is spying on us very badly right now." Hearing a squeak from the minibot, both the seeker and police bot chuckled, "I would glue some wings to him and add some black paint, human children will be chasing him all over the city!"

"Noted," the black and gold bot drained the last of his energon before getting up, "I have patrol, would you like to accompany me."

"Yes, I need to stretch my wings," Starscream got up and trailed after the police bot, "you know what your skills, you can duck tape that bot to a wall before he could even shutter his optics."

"I could, couldn't I?"

Bumblebee could only stare in horror at the two strange bots getting along before running to beg Optimus for protection. The two bots only snickered to each other.

Starscream flew lazily through the clouds, popping in and out of them when he felt the need to, trailing after the motor cycle that was ducking and weaving through the highway. Starscream sighed at how boring it all was, being restricted to fly in the police bots sensor range, tempted to just soar away the seeker sighed and squashed the urge. He had to make a good impression. While hovering, something caught his sensors and the seeker turned to see a helicopter flying to his left, curious, the seeker could sense that the helicopter was trying to make contact with the seeker. Cursing that he didn't ask Prowl for his comm. details the seeker just shrugged and opened the communication channel to the helicopter, ~_Identify yourself, you are in restricted air space._~

The seeker only hovered for a click before moving off to follow Prowl, he didn't need this slag.

Annoyed that the helicopter only continued to follow him and try to get communication channels open, the seeker flew lower to get the police bots attention, wiggling his wings the seeker watched as Prowl slowed down to see what was going on. Before the police bot could interfere though, Starscream felt something ricochet off his wing making him yelp and jerk back, it didn't hurt but it felt like a shock on his sensitive wings. Growling the seeker turned back to the helicopter and flew at it, the humans in the metal bird panicked when they saw the military plane head to them, getting in front of it the seeker transformed and grabbed the helicopter in his sharp servos, "**What do you want now?**"

Glaring at the silent humans, who cowered, the seeker forced them to the ground where Prowl ran to meet them. "Starscream put them back."

"These fraggers shot me, in the wing!" Starscream shook the metal bird for effect, "who the slag just shoots some bot?"

"Humans who have never seen a colorful fight plane that can transform into an angry seeker," Prowl replied dead panned pulling at the seekers servos to let the humans go, "you were also flying really low, could have been seen as a stance to attack the highway."

"Yes because the stretch of road offended me so," Starscream let the bird go with a threat of; '_you shoot me again and I will shove this machine somewhere very uncomfortable for you, and don't say I can't, I am a scientist and I will find a way._' "This patrol is stupid, who patrols a whole city when there are only five of you?"

"Patrols over anyway," Prowl looked around to see the humans watching them, hating the attention the police bot transformed back into his motorcycle state, "I'm going to the forest to meditate."

"…Oh this I have to see."

Leaving the helicopter, whose pilots were now calling for backup, the seeker trailed the police bot to the stretch of forest but not before going to a higher altitude his instincts were telling him to get. Reaching the forest the seeker watched as the bot stop at a clearing and transform, changing himself, the seeker revealed his bi pedal mode and land to meet the black and gold bot. "You were serious."

"Meditation relaxes the processors and puts everything into perspective," Prowl sat cross legged and put his servos on his knees, "it also allows me to focus and centre myself to keep my skills sharp."

"Yes…I have to ask, what is with the, sharp projectiles you use?"

"You mean my ninja stars?"

"…I think my audio just glitched, you're what?"

"Ninja Stars," Prowl scowled at the smirk that was growing on the seekers faceplate, "I am a master in Circuit-Su and a cybertronian ninja soldier."

Starscream stared at the bot got a click before clutching his sides and bowing over, shaking with laughter the seeker curled into a ball. Imagining all those bad ninja movies his trine mate Skywarp had made him watch and imagining his black and white, straight by the book Prowl in each as the main character. "Do you jump through the roof tops and land on power poles? Do you disappear in puffs of smoke? Can you climb walls and ceilings? Transform into sexy femmes? Where's your mask? Bad lines-"

"I will not answer those ridiculous questions and if you are going to continue to disturb me and my meditation you can leave." Prowl growled before turning his back on the seeker and humming to gain his centre.

"Oh come on ninja bot, it's funny. Well, funny for me anyway, you haven't met my Prowl." Starscream finally uncurled from his ball and crawled to lay next to the meditating bot.

"Why? Is he a lazy slacker?" Prowl scowled at the seeker who was poking him and swatted his servo away.

"You're kidding right? He's the most serious bot you've ever met, by the book, orderly, logical, rational and a brilliant tactician, Second in command of our army."

"I would get along with him then."

"Yeah, no." Starscream was sent into another giggle fit when he imagined them meeting, "he would ask about your abilities and then fine you for being 'illogical; no such thing as a ninja bot, go to the brig or choose a real position'"

"Being a ninja _is_ a real position, with our Circuit-Su techniques we can take down bots in servo to servo contact in clicks and can sense things-"

"Sense things?"

"We have centered ourselves to be able to sense the electrical current around us, allowing up to harness them to use, the limits of what we can do are unlimited when we focus our minds- STOP LAUGHING!"

The seeker could only roll away laughing while the police bot struck just where he was, "i-it's too funny!"

Growling the police bot hummed louder to block out the seeker who was recovering from his laughing fit. All was silent for a while as Prowl enjoyed the sounds of nature, ignoring whenever Starscream let out a chuckle, "…Starscream."

"Hmm?" Starscream rolled over to look at the bot.

"If you are an Autobot how were you not there when your ship crash landed into the mountain as you say."

"You are smart," Starscream rolled onto his back with a smirk, "you might as well come out a say it, I can see you itching to accuse me of it."

"You don't act like an Autobot, your actions and personality conflict with Autobot value even if I have met bots who don't hold them in high regards." Prowl narrowed his optics when the seeker only smirked, "you carry all the physical traits of a Decepticon as well as well as the attitude of one."

"And your conclusion…?"

"You're either a Decepticon in disguise, who is horrible at hiding, or you once were one."

"Your pretty good there Prowl, much like mine," Starscream grinned and looked at the sky again, "you were right with your second guess, I'm an ex-Decepticon, was second in command and chief scientist in the army. You can put away the weapon you have behind your back, yes I know you have one of your ninja stars out and ready to stab me with it, but I'm an Autobot now, chief scientist still but now to develop weapons and technology to help out the Autobot cause."

"You were second in command, next to Megatron himself," Prowl rose an optic as Starscream nodded to confirm his guess of the Decepticon leader, "how did they accept you so willingly?"

"Ah, that is a long and winding tale that will take too long. Long story short, Megatron did not appreciate my brilliance and I was never a loyal Decepticon." The seeker grinned, "I wasn't going to take Megatron abuse and I knew a few bots in high places in the Autobots."

"You bribed and lied your way in," accused Prowl glaring.

"You forget, we don't have a 'Command' to report to, just an army, couldn't do that if I even tried, we've been fighting on different sides for vorns so they knew me too well." Starscream hummed and missed the feeling of his trine for a click, "I just knew enough bots to convince the others not to shoot me or my trine when we arrived to seek asylum."

"…" Prowl pondered the seekers words, there was a lull in silence again as Starscream ran some calculations in his processors to find a logical answer and a way back to his home. "You were a spy then?"

"When I was with the Decepticons? Slag no, didn't believe anything the council was spewing and the Autobots were just under their peds," Starscream growled in disgust remembering the bombing of Vos, "I would never serve bots who destroyed my home."

"Then you hated Megatron."

"That's for granted, he was a good leader once upon a time, or he was drunk, that's still the question, but if he just kept listening to me we would have won the war by now. Fragger just had to go on a power trip and loose all logic, started sabotaging him right about then too."

"…You were not loyal to any fraction, hated Megatron for his mistreatment…But were loyal to a few bots in the Autobot army." Prowl crossed his servos bowing his head in thought, "that's why you could sabotage the Decepticons rather than just becoming neutral and leaving the war altogether."

"You **are** a smart bot, did you know that it took my leader Earth years to realize the truth?" Starscream chuckled, "I trust a very few bots, ones who only prove their loyalty to me and deserve it."

"How did you convince you're, trine, to go along?" Guessing right what the seeker meant by trine.

"I am their leader, they will follow what I choose," Starscream sighed feeling the ache of his spark calling out for his two trinemates, "especially if it means for their safety as well."

Prowl paused feeling the echo of pain the seeker let out before it faded, dropping the subject, Prowl filed away the information for his report later. Though he was suspicious why the seeker would release so much about himself, Prowl concluded that because it was another universe, what he reveals cannot reach back to his reality so information they get from him would be useless. "…If you do not have an All Spark, how do you create new Cybertronians?"

"Sparklings?" Starscream grinned an evil grin and crawled to the tensing black and gold bot, "I'll show you."

Throughout the forest resounded a loud yelp, shouting curse and a crackling seeker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 5~_

"I want Star now!"

"Skywarp we keep telling you, we are trying! We're figuring out where he has gone and how to get him back, but YOU NEED TO HOLD STILL!"

Skyfire watched as the exasperated Perceptor yell at the twitching seeker, Perceptor let out another curse and shouts of '_this is why I work with plants and rock samples! They don't talk back!_'. They had hooked up Skywarp to a scanner, with wires and suctions attached everywhere on the seeker, they were trying to get as much information as they could about his warping ability and how to related to Wheeljack's invention. Which would have been working well if the seeker would just stop twitching and fidgeting! Which resulted in messed up data.

"Starscream said you can't calculate my ability, cause I'm special like that."

Wheeljack threw up his servos in the air in exasperation when he saw the data go across the screen, Skyfire sighed and guessed that once again the data didn't make any sense. Staring at his own screen the shuttle tapped some keys while remembering when they all first tried to figure out Skywarp's ability.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash back~<em>

Skyfire, Perceptor and Wheeljack were lazing on the table while sipping on their energon cubes.

"Solar powered ray gun?" pondered Wheeljack from his helm on the table.

"Particle gun was more powerful so was converted into an anti-air weapon," replied Skyfire.

"The grey patch on the cliff face at co-ordinates 0784-8264?" asked Perceptor reading his data pad.

"New species of Bacteria that was catalogued and given to the humans," Skyfire replied sipping his energon while Perceptor scowled and crossed something off his pad.

"Sonic bomb?"

"Scratched, Thundercracker's was better and the range was too large." Wheeljack scowled.

"New species of spider?"

"Was just a hybrid and we unraveled its DNA three cycles ago in an Earth hour," Perceptor sighed, they even did it on their lunch break.

"Soundwave's telepathic ability?"

"Already made a program to scramble our thoughts to another wavelength so he can't read them." Wheeljack smacked his helm, he was the one who did half of the programming.

"Cone snail?"

"Scratched, too poisonous for any organic and Bluestreak screamed something about us killing, Micky the mouse? So Prowl has banned us from it," Perceptor rolled his optics at the protective Praxus.

"What the slag haven't we done?" Shouted an exasperated Wheeljack throwing his servos in the air, "when were we ever this efficient?"

"Since Starscream came and rounded us all up under his wing," Skyfire smirked as the others pouted, not wanting to believe that Starscream was in charge of them, but on a small scale having to acknowledge it. "He makes us focus on one task at a time so we actually complete it, face it, he points at something and we jump to solve it."

"How does he keep convincing us?"

"He has a way with words, making it hard to resist," Skyfire shakes his head at the thought of the silver tongued seeker.

"Yeah but now were bored and out of ideas," Wheeljack sulked again, "science can solve everything and we're too good at it."

"Science can solve most things," said a scratchy voice, "how the slag are you three bored already? I gave you a fragging **list** of experiments to do this morning, your choice on who does what even."

"Finished," replied the shuttle moving over for the seeker to sit, "ever since we upgraded Teletran, most of the calculations can be done automatically."

The seeker hummed and made a note of it on his data pad, even he forgot about that one, "what do you mean science can solve most things? Everything can be figured out by science," asked Wheeljack curiously, "what can't be solved by science? And don't say love and emotions, those things are forbidden to scientists to explore."

Starscream snorted at the inventor before taking a cube off Skyfire, "science is limited to our knowledge and laws, science can solve everything but only will until we discover everything about science."

"But we know a pretty slagging lot. It's something you haven't figured out is it?" Wheeljack leaned over excited, he had to admit the seeker was a genius, so something that even he couldn't figure out would have to be amazing. "Tell us! Maybe we can figure it out."

"It's impossible," replied Starscream with a sniff and a glare, "it cannot be calculated."

"But there are four of us," added in Perceptor curious, "it cannot be as impossible as you say."

"Please, please, please, please-" begged the flashing inventor, "I'm bored out of my processors. I need something challenging to do~"

Starscream glared at the two while sipping his energon, Skyfire only leaned over slightly and nudged the seekers wings with his, "alright, alright already! Stop nagging me!" Starscream glared at the smiling shuttle, "I'll get it."

With that the seeker just continued at sip his energon, just when the scientists were about to whine at him again, there was a loud 'bang' and a flash of purple. Looking over the three raised their optics at the newly arrived black and purple seeker, his warping didn't scare them anymore because they were so use to him randomly warping into the lab to ask his trine leader something, "solve that."

"…Boo!" whined Wheeljack sulking, "you might as well just have called the twins over and shout 'fix them'! At least Prowl and Ratchet would have loved that."

"Not him!" Starscream scowled while his trine mate looked lost, "his warping!"

"What about it?" asked Perceptor while Wheeljack actually thought about it, "he can teleport around, big whoop, Mirage can turn invisible."

"Yes, but Mirage can turn invisible due to the electromagnetic field that he can generate to change his visual frequency so we can't see him. How does Skywarp teleport," Starscream sighed as the seeker made a whinny sound at him wanting the energon cube he had, handing it over Skywarp made a happy noise and started to drink it. "He can teleport anywhere he chooses to, as long as he's been there or has a visual. He only consumes a cube more than us normal bots and even then it's about as much as Optimus drinks, normal teleporter's require the energy of five bots even when teleporting something small or over a short distance. Also his structure is exactly the same as Thundercracker's and I, where is his warp generator then."

The three scientists then stared at the black and purple seeker who finished the cube and made happy chirping noises to his leader, they looked at one another again, before jumping up and grabbing the seeker dragging him back to their lab, they were curious now. Squawking the black seeker made to struggle a bit, only for Wheeljack to pick up his peds and Skyfire to carry his torso. Thundercracker watched them, pressed against the wall when he was entering the rec room, watching them till they disappeared then blue seeker continued on to get his daily energon cube, "why did you give Skywarp to them?"

"They were bored and wanted to figure out something impossible."

"…You told them to figure out his warping didn't you?"

"They wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

"You're evil Starscream. You've been trying for vorns."

"They were bored! How can I argue with that."

"I wonder how long it will take them to realize."

"I bet months."

Thundercracker only sighed and continued to his cube, if those scientists wanted to waste their time then have at it then, as long as they don't hunt him down to try to copy his sonic attack. Starscream hummed as he read his data pad, grinning at the three went up against something they were doomed to fail at.

"Aright sensors are a go!" cried out Wheeljack, "ready to scan."

"Hold real still Skywarp," said Perceptor furiously writing on his data pad, "we need an accurate scan."

Skyfire could only pat the seeker on the helm as he looked bewildered, Ratchet was standing in the background, glaring at the scientists who burst in to steal his scanner. "I keep telling you fraggers, I have a scanned image of the seeker already! Just take that and GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!"

"We know you do Ratchet, but we want to be thorough with our data," replied Skyfire while Wheeljack and Perceptor watched the data go across the screen, "we're trying to find Skywarp's warp generator."

"He doesn't have one," grumbled the medic, he remembered first scanning the seeker and staring blankly at the screen when it looked exactly like Thundercracker's and Starscream's. He then proceeded to scan the bots five more times and then yell at them for their bodies not following logic, "_Where the pit is your warp generator? There should be a block of a transporter somewhere in you! And you! Where is your converted servo to change into your sonic gun? What do you mean you just punch the air and it happens! You! Why is your flight system exactly like theirs? You should have thicker thruster walls, higher flight power, smoother planes and- and- WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU MAKE SENSE!_" By then the seekers had already make a break through the door to safety, they have had this rant from Hook already.

"You mean their systems look exactly the same?" asked Skyfire shocked, Perceptor and Wheeljack only tilted their heads at the image on the screen not seeing anything like a warp generator.

"Starscream's is just slightly smaller but all in all the schematics are the same," Ratchet huffed when Perceptor reached out to do the scan again, "the only difference is the concentration of sensor and connector cables they have in different parts of their system."

"Explain please," Skyfire asked while it was Wheeljack this time who reached out to redo the scan.

"That's the thing, I think sensor cables and connector cables in seekers do more than hold the bot together and allow them to sense things. Theirs are able to pump energy to specific areas, Thundercracker has more concentrated around his servos, Starscream has a mass of them in his wings and thrusters and while with Skywarp, he has twice as many everywhere then any bot." Ratchet still growled thinking about it, "but even with the extra cables, it shouldn't give them the ability to perform the skills they have, merely just send more energon to those areas, the origin of their abilities is still missing."

"Could these be the origin itself?" asked Skyfire while Wheeljack and Perceptor threw their servo's in the air when the data just came back the same.

"No," Ratchet shook his helm, that was his first theory, "I tested that, they merely pump energon around the area more efficiently but not carry any data programs or react that differently to other bots, they are merely like a power source for their abilities. I tried following them to the source but they get so intertwined and then just lead to their processors like every other bots."

"Could the origin be in their processors then?" asked Wheeljack redirecting the scans to the seekers helm.

"I scanned them there too, each of their processors have developed differently depending on their personalities. But structurally all three are the same, the only different is their neural cables, like every other bots, they are woven differently. Even if the source is in their processors, they helms would have to the size of a minibot for them to be able to do have those abilities," ignoring Skywarp's annoyed squawk the medic waved the protest off, "I don't know how the slag they are able to perform their abilities and my last answer is Primus."

"Primus?" wondered Skyfire skeptically.

"Primus made those fraggers and only Primus knows what goes in them," declared Ratchet before ripping off the sensors off the seeker and pointing a wrench at the three scientist, "now, OUT OF MY LAB! I was in the middle of testing Swoop and Firstaid, so OUT!"

Throwing the scientist and the seeker out on their afts, Ratchet shook his head as they just got up and dragged Skywarp back to their lab, turning to his apprentices the medic motioned them to continue, "this is why I'm a medic and not a scientist like them."

"Okay Skywarp, how does it feel?" The seeker could only look down and stare at the device the scientists had attached to his servo, as well as the sensor patches they had placed on random parts of his structure, "will they interfere with your warping?"

"Well no," said the seeker with a shrug, "but I look like an idiot."

"Stop being so vain," waved off Perceptor to the poka-dotted seeker, "your skill can lead to new areas of study, and we could warp too far off worlds to discover new samples."

"And use it to get in contact with missing cybertronians," said Skyfire seeing the annoyed and bored look on the seekers face at Perceptor's suggestion, "even get in contact with the femmes on Cybertron to help them with Shockwave."

"Ugh, I hate that bot," muttered Skywarp.

"Alright systems are ago!" Wheeljack said popping out from behind the computer, "now, just to see if they work, just give us a random warp."

"To where?" asked the seeker wanting to warp away but knowing that he will only be chased down.

"Anywhere, we just want to see if the sensors can sense where you warp," Wheeljack explained, "how about to the rec room to get a cube of energon, you only drank half of Starscream's."

With a nod, the seeker began his warp sequence which transported him in a shade of purple off to his destination, the scientists then quickly ran to the screen to see the data collect. "It works!" shouted Wheeljack seeing the data go across the screen and the tracker saying that the seeker was getting a cube of energon.

The tracker then quickly changed to say that the seeker was now back in the lab, and just like they expected, the sound of Skywarp's warp echoed through the lab. Staring at the data, the scientists began to formulate equations while the seeker just sat on a bench and sipped his energon. "Scientists are weird," muttered the seeker seeing them flutter around the computer.

Soon the scientists let the seeker go and just allowed him to continue his usual warping life style, with the sensors still attached to him. He got taunted at for them by the twins but they quickly shut up about them when the seeker warped them into a mud pit, thus started the chasing war for a whole cycle much to the amusement of other bots and joy of the scientists seeing the new data. But after a few cycles, more and more equations that the scientists came up with failed and they were soon at their wits end. "It doesn't make sense!" Shouted Wheeljack after an Earth month.

"No there has to be a pattern," muttered Perceptor furiously scribbling things out on his data pad.

"Perceptor we've tried every equation known, even the human ones, and even made a few up!" moaned Skyfire completely sick of math's now.

"But-"

"Have you all given up yet?" asked Starscream walking into the room with a raised optic.

"Yes," muttered Wheeljack and Skyfire, "No!" shouted Perceptor refusing to believe it.

"Here, watch," sighed the tri colored seeker. Picking up a roll of tape the seeker stuck down two rectangles that were just large enough to fit a seekers ped, moving a few clicks away the seeker put down two more. Finished the seeker looked up for a click and drifted off, without even batting his optic at the large 'bang' sound, the tricolored seeker pointed at the first squares, "stand there."

Skywarp staring at the tape for a click, chirped and then stepped in them. Looking at his leader for directions, the tri colored seeker only pointed at the second set, tilting his head the black and purple seeker shrugged and warped landing where they were. "Now back," commanded Starscream making Skywarp warp back to his original position. "Notice the data?" asked Starscream to the scientists, "Skywarp again."

Warping back and forth, the two seekers watched at Perceptor threw his data pad at the screen in frustration, Wheeljack let out a 'Boo' and Skyfire sulk. "Can I take them off now?" asked the black and purple seeker watching the other scientists throw a fit.

"Yes Skywarp," muttered Starscream thoroughly amused, "I think they have learnt their lesson."

Scratching the sensors off, Skywarp could only give the other scientists one last look before warping off to find Thundercracker, he needed some bot to give him a wash and help him get the other sensors in places he couldn't reach off. Starscream only chucked at the whining scientists before making his way over to them, stumping them was fun and all but the army still needed them to do their work.

* * *

><p><em>~Present~<em>

Skyfire sighed again as Perceptor threw a data pad at the screen while Wheeljack sulk in his corner. Skywarp only continued to tell them that Starscream told them they wouldn't be able to figure it out and Skyfire just got another message asking for a status report.

This was going to be a long cycle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 6~_

"I'm telling you Prime, there was a report sent out about a helicopter in the south district being attacked by a flying robot and was helped by a **certain **police robot." The human huffed and gave the leader a pointed look, "you want to explain this one?"

"I apologize chief but I was not aware of this, I will get an immediate report from Prowl," Optimus rubbed his helm, this was turning to be a disaster, "I'll also deal with the seeker."

"Seeker? You mean those flying bots that are on the Decepticons side? How did you get one on yours?"

"It's, complicated," Optimus sighed at the chiefs glare, he knew that the chief won't leave without an answer and Prowl was not replying to the leaders hails, he needed a distraction.

As if Primus heard him, the roar of thruster jets could be heard. Both human and robot looking up, they were greeted with the sight of a flying tricolored jet that was weaving as ninja stars were fired at him. Getting closer, the leader panicked and ducked to cover the human, hearing a cackle of laughter, they both watched as the seeker transformed in mid air and dived through the entrance. Watching at the seeker run giggling for cover, both looked over when they heard the rev of a motorcycle engine to see a flying motorcycle heading towards them. Yelping, Optimus crouched down further only to feel a servo land on his back and then nothing, Prowl had transformed mid jump and did a flip over the human and leader using said leaders back like a spring board.

"Get back here seeker!"

"Never! You're the one who asked!"

"I asked! I never wanted a demonstration! **I'll make you pay!**"

"If you can even catch me!"

Both leader and human watched as the two bots tore up the room, one running away and one chasing. Optimus thought to say something, but thought better about it and just nudged the human out of the warehouse, shouting protests, the chief couldn't do anything but watch as Optimus close the doors and hear the sound of the two running bots. He was glad he was not in charge of that team of idiots.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" shouted the leader when he was sure the door was closed completely, "what is this I hear about a helicopter being attacked and you, Prowl, assisting in it? I expect better from you Prowl."

Prowl scowled while Starscream grinned from behind the couch, "and you! You're supposed to be an Autobot! Attacking a helicopter is not the Autobot way!"

"They shot me first!" squawked the seeker popping his head up, "in the wing Prime!"

"I don't care if they shot you first! You're an Autobot, you know better," Optimus sighed at the two bots that were now glaring at him, "now what is this about?"

"This seeker here he-he-"

"I defiled him!" Starscream looked quite proud while Prowl threw another ninja star causing the seeker to duck back down, "he wanted to know how sparklings were made without the use of an all spark."

"You what?" asked Optimus in wonderment as Prowl made a dive for the seeker who yelped and they were now rolling around the floor fighting.

"This cretin harassed me!" made out Optimus while both fought, "I did not want a demonstration!"

"But how else was I suppose to explain it?" Starscream catching the police bot in surprise flipped him causing the black and gold bot to go flying over the couch, scrambling and hiding behind the leader the seeker grinned at the growling Prowl, "all I did was grope him a little bit, you think I really spark merged with him or something."

"You groped him!" asked the shocked leader as they both began circling him.

"He asked how it was done and I just chose to do more of a physical demonstration than he wished," replied the seeker before grasping the leaders hips, "want me to show you?"

"No!" Shouted the leader jumping away from the grinning seeker, "both of you stop this now! You're behaving like sparklings! Prowl go meditate under your tree-,"

"You're a tree hugger!" Starscream cackled in joy ducking behind the couch again as Prowl made a jump for him only to be stopped by Optimus, "a ninja and a hippy bot! Jazz would think you adorable!"

"Prime! I will not let my reputation be taunted like this!" shouted the police bot letting another two ninja stars to go sailing and imbedding themselves in the concrete couch, "I will have this seekers wings!"

"Kinky!" Starscream fell into another giggle fit while Prime had to physically restrain the angered bot.

"Starscream stop provoking him! Prowl, meditate! Will this anger away! You're an Autobot, your better than this," Prowl growled before storming off to his room giving the seeker the middle finger much to the amusement of the seeker and annoyance of the leader. "YOU! Behave!"

"I am not a sparkling you can just say 'No' to Prime," Starscream rested on the couch seeing no danger now, "I was just having a little fun with the police bot, not my fault that he took it so seriously."

"Do you cause this much trouble back at your base?"

"No, you are all so much more fun to tease. That would be my wing mate Skywarp that usually does the 'annoying', his pranks might as well be legendary," Starscream wiggled himself comfortable while the leader looked on exasperated, "am I guessing that you will be my new watcher? We'll have so much fun, you and I!"

"…No," replied Optimus deadpanned causing the seeker to grin again, "I have to go analyze a disturbance with Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you will stay here with Ratchet, leave Prowl alone to calm down and behave."

"I can offer you back up you know? Air support? Let me come with you."

"No, I need you here to secure the back in case of attack, this may just be a distraction. Also I am not sure about the nature of this disturbance so it is not known if there will be an actually fight," Starscream just shrugged while Optimus rubbed the area between his optics, "just stay here and defend the base."

"Yeah, I see something really special about this warehouse you call a base," Starscream gave a pointed look at a corner full of junk, "very well Prime, I will stay as you so command. Where is Medic Ratchet then? Might as well get this over and done with."

"He's in the med bay," Optimus lead the way as the seeker trotted off behind him, showing the room however, Starscream could see that it was only a sectored off area of the warehouse, there was barely anything that made it a med bay if not for the red and white ambulance fiddling away on something. Shooting the leader a look, Optimus could only shrug, "it was the best we could offer."

Snorting, the seeker shook his helm while Optimus addressed the medic, "Ratchet, I need you to look over Starscream for a few hours while Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I go and see the anomaly."

"Why the slag do I have to? Give that flyer to Prowl!"

"Prowl is busy at the moment," coughed Optimus and elbowed the seeker when he let out a snicker, "just make sure he doesn't leave the base and do anything suspicious," ignoring the squawk of protest from said seeker, "we'll be back soon."

"I'm a medic Prime! Not a baby sitter!"

"Then you might as well give him a thorough check up then, make sure his firewalls are up and running after the, teleport? Warp?, also he might have different parts to the seekers here and that could help us with ours."

"I'm not an experiment you can prod and poke at!"

"Reasonably of course, he is still considered an Autobot, until proven wrong, and we must respect his rights," Optimus's head ached with trying to keep both bots happy, "just follow my orders. Starscream, behave and stay here while Ratchet gives you a checkup. Ratchet, just give him a checkup and try not to give him anymore injuries then he might have."

With that the leader sprinted out of the base not wanting to deal with the two fickle meches anymore. Starscream only rose his optic at the leader before turning back to the medic and giving him an innocent smile, "hi~ _Ratchet._"

"Stay away from me," said medic waved a wrench at the seeker taking a step back, "I don't trust you."

"Aw Ratchet your hurting my feelings," Starscream clutched his cockpit with a mock hurt expression, "I think my spark is breaking. Can you fix it for me?"

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Ratchet glared at the whimpering seeker, twitching when Starscream kept battering his optics, "knock that off!"

"But Ratchet, my spark hurts and only you can heal it," mock tears, "pweease?~"

"Slagging stop that!" Ratchet shuddered at the sight, "just sit on the bench already! Damn theatric and drama queen seekers."

Continuing to grumble, the seeker just grinned in amusement and watched as he walked over to a cabinet to dig something out. He wasn't kidding when he told Optimus that they were a fun bunch to tease. "Oh thank you my lovely Ratchet, what would I ever do without you?"

"Slag, do you treat your medic like this?" Ratchet was none to gentle when he slapped a scanner onto the seekers servo, he smirked when the seeker let out a yelp, "you even act like the Starscream of this universe."

"I hope not," sniffed the seeker glaring at the medic now, "I got the gist of what he is like from Prowl and I want nothing to do with that bot."

"Then grow up then and take it like a mech-"

"Grow up and old like you? And trust me, I take it like a mech, one of the best meches out there."

Ratchet spluttered at the seekers purr, "too much information and **disgusting**." Ratchet pressed some keys and watched as the data spread across the screen, "perverted seeker."

"Jealous?" Seeing the medics glare, the seeker gave a smile and observed the data that ran across the screen, "so how am I looking doc? Good? Well? Sexy?"

"Shut. It. Or I will mute you!"

"Many have tried, many have tried."

"Disgusting." Reading the data that ran across the screen, the medic hummed and pressed a few more before walking over to the screen. "Diagnostics look fine. Structural quality hasn't been compromised. Major systems still online and working. Secondary systems running…"

Starscream sighed and lay back on the bench, this was going to take a while. "So Ratchet, you know how I noticed your age before." Seeing the Medic send a deadly glare, the seeker only smirked, "you must know a lot of tricks, can you teach me?" Seeing the medic splutter the seeker let out a cackle, this might take a while but it doesn't mean that he couldn't have fun while he waited.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the seeker was having a giggling fit in the corner while Ratchet huffed and snarled at the seeker having run out of things to throw at him. Somewhere during the time, Prowl poked his head in to see what was the commotion about before ducking back out when he heard the seeker crack out a pick up line, he had to deal with the seeker all morning, he was not jumping in the line of this fire. Finally regaining his wits, the seeker waved his servos in defense while the medic just continued to growl at him, still angry about the event where he tried to use his magnets on the perverted seeker only for them to be shot and numbed by said seekers null rays.<p>

"Alright, alright, no more perverted comments and pick up lines I swear," Starscream let out another snicker causing him to be hit in the faceplates with a rag, it was the only thing that Ratchet had left, "look the scan just finished, so just tell me the results and I'll go hunt down Prowl for him to watch me and leave you alone."

Growling the medic snarled as he turned to the monitor to stare at the results. Reading them, his anger ebbed away and was replaced by professional curiosity, "energy readings are in the high range, but with you being a seeker that is expected. All systems are functional and in optimal condition, some scratches and errors here and there but minor enough that your own system will correct them by the end of the day…Your spark readings are…"

Hearing the medic go silent, the seeker took a quick glance at the screen to see the fluctuating and unstable wavelength. "Normal."

"How the slag is that normal! With readings like this you should be in a near panic right now!" The medic cursed and headed to get a sedative, "if this keeps going, your sparks gonna over load! We have to-"

Before the medic can grab the syringe though the seeker stopped him with a firm grip, Ratchet seeing the sharp glittering claws was reminded that he was handling a military built seeker, no matter how perverted and funny the seeker acted he was still a military seeker with violent instincts if triggered. "Tell me about the seekers in this universe Ratchet. Have you ever heard about the 'Laws of Trine'?"

"'Laws of Trine?'" repeated the medic keeping calm, if he did not provoke the seeker he was in no danger.

With a sigh, Starscream shut the cabinet that the medic opened hiding the syringe from view and thus the seekers defensive instincts were easily repressed, just because they were Autobots did not mean that Starscream was going to trust them completely. "So seekers here do not have it them here, how…sad." Shaking his servo, the seeker motioned the medic to move to a seat, and away from the cabinet, Ratchet sat knowing that not doing so could results in the seekers anger. "In my universe, Seekers are another type of flyer yes, but we have our own culture and traditions as well. One of this is the 'Law of Trine', It is an instinct that drives every seeker to find two other seekers that are compatible with our own spark. Built from an old fighting formation program, it is one of the strongest instincts of a seeker, that." Starscream motioned to the monitor, "is my spark calling for my two wing mates. A trine bond is almost as strong as a bond mate link; our sparks constantly seek connections to our trine, because mine are not here in this dimension, that's why it is not stable."

"I see," Ratchet pondered the implications of it, the next hour was Starscream explaining how the three way bond works and how it affects the seekers in it, "that would explain why the Starscream here is such a fickle slagger, if we had trine bonds in this universe."

"It would make him calmer if he had one," admitted the seeker, "Thundercracker keeps my ideas grounded, sometimes to my annoyance." Seeing the medic ponder again the seeker stretched before heading out the door, "seeing that my spark readings were the only trouble, I will now fulfill my word and go annoy the police bot."

"Wait," Ratchet looked up to see the seeker with an expected look, "I've seen bots with their bonds broken and even blocked," Ratchet gave a seriously look at the seeker, "they don't last for very long."

"…" Starscream turned back to the door, cursing mildly in his processors for the medic picking it out so fast, "as I said _almost _as strong as a bond link."

"How long do you think you can last?"

"My two wing mates will be fine, they have each other," hearing the medics silence the seeker sighed, "I am their leader so my spark can stand longer periods of time without them," he didn't think he needed to say that he could stand a few breems longer before his processors began unraveling the logic programs that he built to distract his instincts. "But how long I can last without them?...Even I don't know that one medic…"

Ratchet watched silently as the seeker breezed through the door acting like nothing was wrong. He could act all he wanted, but Ratchet knew from the scans that his spark was screaming for his trine mates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 7~_

Starscream walked down the halls whistling a tune, he just had another chase with the police bot and now Prowl was sulking in front of the television. Ratchet had locked himself in his room and wasn't coming out until Optimus came back to take the seeker off his servos. Smirking the seeker stretched, patting himself on the back, before his audios detected a high pitched squeak. Confused the seeker turned around to see nothing but an empty hall, tilting his helm Starscream did a diagnostic scan but data responding that the noise wasn't from him. Curious now, the seeker focused on the sensors that were found on the tip of his wings, twitching them slightly, the seeker furrowed his optics when they sensed something skitter out of his range.

Re-tracking his way back down the hall, Starscream went down a new hall where his wing sensors were telling him that something was moving down them. Picking up the pace, the seeker walked through a few halls, the thing just running out of sensor range so the seeker could follow it but didn't know what it was. After a while the seeker slowed down to see that he was at a dead end, smirking the seeker knew that it couldn't have gotten out, focusing more attention to his wings, the sensors were able to make up a map of the area through air current movement. Sensing that it was hiding behind a few drums, the seeker picked up a box next to him, poking a few holes in it with his claws as he walked over, "I wonder where that thing is, I know I sensed it here but did it double back?"

Taking silent steps, the seeker was careful to make sure that his shadow didn't cast over the area, "I must have lost it down two halls ago, around Prowl's room? Or-" Starscream peeked to see something red and orange crouched into a ball, "it's right here!"

With reflexes faster than comprehended, the seeker struck, scooping the thing into the box and quickly closing the flaps, trapping the thing inside. Holding the box in triumph, the seeker eyed the thing as it thrashed and shouted things at him, curious the seeker took a peek to see a child human with red hair and an orange and white outfit. Hearing it curse at him again the seeker glared at it and closed the box again, holding it so that the flaps would stay closed the seeker walked to the entrance and lounge part of the warehouse, walking pass the police bot, the seeker glanced to see he was watching some nature documentary. "Any of you own a little red meat bag that has a nasty temper and habit of wondering about this place?"

"No, go away," replied the bot focused on the program to really think about the seekers words.

"As you wish," Starscream made his way to the entrance.

"…" Two clicks passed before Prowl's optics widened, "Wait!"

Scrambling over the couch, the police bot dove to catch the seeker, "give me the box."

Handing over the box, both bots just stared at it as the human inside was still thrashing and making a huge fuss, taking a quick peek inside, Prowl closed it again and sighed. "Yes, it is ours."

"I can't judge, my universe we keep three of them around for some reason," Starscream shrugged while both bots made no motion to aid the human, "they were older however and knew that messing with me meant pain on theirs." Seeing the police bots optics slightly narrow, "I unleashed my pranking wing mate at them, he needed test subjects."

"…I'll take care of this," sighing, the police bot walked off to a more private area to explain things to the human.

Starscream just shrugged and went about his business to find an entertaining area, mostly to snoop around the other bots rooms to see if they had anything interesting for him to fool around with.

* * *

><p>Starscream perked up an hour later when he sensed three cybertronian signals returning to the base, he was lounging in Prowl's tree, hiding when he overheard them yelling about him and how the human was going to be introduced to him. No thank you, Primus. So the seeker hid in the last place they would find him and lounged there enjoying the wind and sunlight, he didn't much care for the tree. ~<em>Starscream? If you can hear this, come out of hiding.<em>~

Starscream snorted at the order, it was being sent over a short area and on a general wavelength so the seeker could easily pick it up, not that he was going to listen to it though. ~_...Come out of hiding now and I'll take you on patrol with me?_~

~_Frag off Prime, I'm not going anywhere near the meat bag._~ Optimus could of sworn he could feel the seeker glaring at him, Starscream was not happy about being talked to like a earth canine, he had heard one of the humans say it once.

~_Come out of hiding and see something interesting_~ said a new voice after it was obvious that the seeker was not going to come out without something given to him, Prowl took pity on his leader.

~_Unless someone is in their skid plates then no._~

~_Something scientifically interesting?_~ inputted Bulkhead who was quickly shouted out by Bumblebee while Optimus thought about the consequences.

~_…You have my attention._~

~_The key._~

~_…Ooooo! A key! Primus_~ the group of bots cringed at how sarcastic the seeker sounded. ~_It's the magical key! What does it open I wonder, Oh I am itching to find out-_~

~_It's a key with the power of the all spark_~ interrupted Prowl tired of the seekers attitude.

~_I thought you said that the all spark was a cube broken into shards._~

~_But there is also the key._~

~…_That the human keeps._~

_~'That the human keeps.'_~

~…_This is a trick isn't it?_~

~_Sadly no._~

~_Power to boost a bots power by leaps and bounds and the human owns it?_~

~_Correct._~

~_Oh Optimus is going to hear about this,_~ said bot cringed at the threat, ~_fine, fine Ill come out of hiding._~

Jumping out off the tree and making sure that no leaves were caught on him before making his way to the main room to see everyone gathered there. Wordlessly the seeker stared at Optimus while pointing at the human that was standing at Bumblebee's peds, seeing the leaders shrug the seeker narrowed his optics, "it works best with her."

"You want to try that again Prime?"

"She is put in charge of the key because the chances of it affecting any bot is too high, it might give up a power boost but we don't know to what range. In her possession however, she can limit its ability on us to just heal and repair us, we don't know how but it works best when she administers it. Starscream, this is the human Sari. Sari this is Starscream from the other universe, an Autobot."

"You sure he's an Autobot? He looks scary," the little girl huffed, "and he's a jerk."

"I wasn't the one who kept you in the box when he recognized you," said the seeker pointing at Prowl who just shrugged, "ex-Decepticon, I'm sure your police bot blabbed about me already. You sure she's human by the way? With control over a Cybertronian device, there must be something different about her."

"I. Am. Human!" Shouted Sari while Bulkhead tried to calm her down.

"Sore spot?" whispered Starscream to Optimus who nodded, "I'm more curious about the limit of this key though, power of the all spark huh? Maybe I can scan it and measure its energy readings-."

"NO! It's mine!" With that the human ran and hid behind Bulkhead, "he's a Decepticon spy! He probably just wants to steal it and give it to Megatron!"

"Selfish little meat bag," hissed the seeker glaring but making no motion to go after her, "if I can determine the energy output and signature of this 'key' of yours we could determine how it would affect objects and even track down more shards, but like every other human, all you think is 'mine, mine, mine-mine'."

"Starscream enough." Starscream back downed at Optimus's orders, he still knew there were some orders he couldn't push, "we have tried and there is no way with our limited technology here, we also discussed that though you are Autobot, we cannot determine for sure so we cannot give you access to the key."

"Fine," replied the seeker seeing the logic in the leaders argument but still sour about it, "so I can guess I will be seeing this human running around the base then? I'll try not to step on her."

"That-…Will be appreciated," Optimus knew not to hope much, "I am about to head for patrol, Ratchet said that you might want to accompany me to, er, stretch your wings?"

"Fine, your medic is intelligent to know that a seekers home is in the sky, I do need routine flying time," following the leader the seeker blew a kiss at the medic who choked and pretended to vomit, "love you too Ratchet."

When they were both out of view the medic and police bot high fived and went to get some cubes to celebrate, finally not having the seeker around to bother them anymore. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari only stared at the two happy bots in confusion. "Is he that bad or something?"

"I wouldn't know I've only spoken to him once."

"Of course he's bad! Didn't you just hear that? Ex- DE-CEP-TI-CON."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee then got into an argument about the seeker while Sari just sighed and walked over to watch some television.

* * *

><p>"So Starscream how are you finding this er, Earth?" asked Optimus trying to make conversation with the seeker who was flying leisurely above him, "any different from your own?"<p>

"I wasn't really even that interested in my Earth, I just researched the samples it offered. I didn't much care for the humans or cities they built, I only ever entered them when air support was requested." Starscream was in a calm mood as the flying allowed his spark to calm slightly; flying was another strong seeker instinct. "In truth, humans reminded us of an earlier version of Cybertron, some bots did not like them because they reminded us of what we once were and you know how that ended."

"How about the bots here then? Are you getting along with Prowl and Ratchet?" steered Optimus away from the depressing topic.

"I adore those two, truly I do, their so fun to tease." Optimus nearly stalled and drove slightly faster away from the crackling seeker, "they're so different to mine but the basic similarities are still there, I can't wait to tell my Prowl and Ratchet all about them. But your team is much smaller than mine, I'm not use to the quiet around your base, or the small size of the warehouse. Seriously a warehouse Prime?"

"It was the best that the humans could do, we were too large for anywhere else and at least here it give some sort of defense and is in the heart of the city so we can get shards easily," defended the leader, "we're making the best of it."

"Why don't you just make your base in your ship? Your ship is here on Earth right? Relatively in one piece, just make a base in that," Starscream did a slight twirl in the air, "more of an easily defended position."

"Our ship sustained heavy damage, it cannot support us if we were to occupy it, weapon systems and defense systems are offline as well so to defend a whole ship would be too complicated," Optimus was mesmerized at the flying seeker who was doing tricks in the air, "so we hid our ship and placed any All Spark shards we find in it, so our enemies cannot find them."

"I guess that is logical," muttered the seeker flying upside down cause he could, "your warehouse is still disgusting though, couldn't you of least cleaned up the place a bit? So many oil stains."

"...Are you feeling any better now?"

"…What?"

"You snapped at Sari quite harshly," Optimus coughed as the seeker snorted, "from what I've seen of you, you don't attack someone verbally like that, playfully yes, but you were genuinely angry at her."

The seeker was silent before he sighed, "nothing Prime, just lost my temper for a click." Starscream didn't want to admit that not having his trinemates around him was affecting him more then he let on, hearing about the power of the key, the seeker thought that it could be his way out of this universe but without Skywarp to create the warps it would be nearly impossible. "I just needed to fly for a while, I usually have more flight time then this-…Oh wait, Decepticon signatures."

"Decepticon- Wait! You can sense them?"

"Ex-Decepticon, Prime, must I keep telling you? The Decepticons here coincidently use the same signature as my Decepticons, but I need them to be in range of my sensors to find them," Starscream made himself up right, focusing on the beacons that his sensors were picking up, "two flyers thirty clicks north west, their moving out of my range though, so they're not chasing us."

"Can you tell who it is?"

"Only that they're Decepticon, I don't know individual signatures Prime. And now they're out of my range." Starscream watched as Optimus called for backup; Prowl and Bulkhead were requested.

"Can you lead us to them?"

"Don't doubt my skills Prime," scowled Starscream rising to a higher altitude and heading in the direction he sensed the signatures, "just try to keep up, fastest seeker ever created here."

With that, Starscream's thrusters activated with a roar and he shot off across the sky slashing through the winds and living up to his seeker heritage. Optimus followed best he could contacting Prowl and Bulkhead about the details.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 8~_

Slicing through the clouds, the seeker quickly caught up with the flying figures to see two seekers, curious Starscream stared at the white and aqua seekers, something was off about the aqua one though. ~_Prime, Starscream reporting. Two seekers bearing Decepticon signatures, white one and aqua colored one. Haven't sensed me yet, want me to engage or follow?_~

Optimus was surprised at the seekers change in attitude but quickly chalked it up to the seeker knowing the seriousness of the situation, he was a military bot as well. ~_They're Starscream's clones, follow them for now, they might lead us to Starscream himself or at least to what they are hunting for._~

~_Wait, they're Starscream's clones? Why do they look different then? We have different definitions of the word '__**Clone**__' Prime._~

~_From Ratchet's explanation, they are not fully clones, just copies of his main personality types,_~ Optimus thought about it and confirmed with Bulkhead, ~_the white one is a liar, everything he says is a lie. The aqua one is suggested to be Starscream's self hatred, she-_~

~_Wait! 'She'? As in seeker femme?_~ Starscream nearly made himself visible at that, ~_your universe has seeker femmes? This place is insane, no wonder you don't have seeker trines._~

~_Starscream, focus! We can discuss this after we find out what they're up to._~

~_Fine, but expect a rant,_~ Starscream cursed as he saw the seekers twitch their wings and break formation, ~_they noticed me Prime, you and your two troops better hurry to my coordinates before I slag them both to the pit._~

"Who the frag are you?" Shouted the femme seeker transforming into her bi pedal mode, "who sent you?"

"Those aren't Autobot insignias on his wings, Decepticon for sure," stated the white one transforming as well.

Starscream transformed and stared at the white one for a click, they were serious about the lying thing. "None of your concern!" replied Starscream readying as they advanced on him, "what I want to know is where you both are going."

"An Autobot seeker? Traitor! Slag him!" shouted the femme opening fire with the white seeker.

Starscream quickly launched higher in the air, surprising both seekers with his speed, with a flip he let loose his own stream of null rays causing them to both scatter. Transforming, all three were lead into a chase fight, with Starscream leading and the other two following. Whenever they thought that they had the tri colored seeker cornered, Starscream would always pull off a quick maneuver to dodge and give him the advantage in battle. Starscream could see that though these two were talented, they lacked formal training, causing the advantage to go to Starscream. With a snort, Starscream did a barrel roll, before any of the two seekers that were following right behind him could react; Starscream cut in thrusters and slammed both his peds on them, one on each one, making sure to hit the most sensitive part of their wings, causing them both to crumble and crash onto the road.

Groaning and struggling to stand after a heavy impact like that, they both screamed as Starscream let loose a rain of energy rays on their positions. "Starscream STOP!"

Starscream snorted and landed when Optimus jumped and transformed in mid air to stand between him and the laying seekers, "calm yourself Prime."

"How can he be calm! You just shot two defenseless bots! I don't care if they attacked you first and are Decepticons, you don't attack a bot when their down," growled Bulkhead looking conflicted, Starscream was suppose to be a Autobot, yes he was a ex-Decepticon, but he couldn't be that vicious could he?

"Yes he can," replied Starscream rolling his optics while Prowl made to had cuff the two enemy seekers, "null rays Bulkhead, my weapons are null rays. They paralyze by over loading the bots sensory and motor networks, they aren't off line."

Seeing this Optimus sighed and rubbed his helm while Bulkhead looked guilty at his accusation, "Starscream I'm-"

"Doesn't matter, wouldn't expect you to be an Autobot if you didn't accuse me of it," Starscream twitched for a click before pointing his weapons at the sky, "incoming! Three flyers approaching fast!"

All four Autobots scattered for cover as energy rays rained down from the sky at them. Ducking behind buildings and cars, the Autobots returned fire as three seekers flew pass; one red, one blue and one grey and fuchsia. "More of Starscream's clones?" shouted Starscream returning fire next to Prowl.

"Red one and the Blue one are. The one leading them is Starscream himself!"

"He's slagging pink! Why is he Pink!" Prowl snorted at the seekers confusion, they were begin pinned down and all he cared about was his alternates color choices, "seriously! Something is wrong with your universe!"

"Who the slag- Who is that!" Shouted the pink Starscream in anger catching a glimpse of his other self, "when did the Autobots get a flyer? And a seeker! What in pit!"

"Why is he so dumb as well?" asked Starscream to a mildly amused Prowl, "this is seriously an alternative me? Primus has no shame!"

With that Starscream launched into the air seeing an opening as they were coming back for another attack, spinning, he launched his own attack while flying backwards. The three seekers quickly scattered to avoid the shots and were quickly attacked by the other three Autobots who used Starscream's attack as an advantage, launching higher Starscream was followed by his alternative who was cursing all the way. Finally getting to a high enough altitude that they could not be bothered by the others; both had a stare off, assessing each other. This was supposed to be him in this universe? What was with his armor? The pink color he was annoyed with but the lack of extra plates made him think that this alternate had something wrong with his processors.

"Who the slag are you and why in the pit are you an Autobot?" Screeched the pink seeker, "you're a fragging seeker! Don't you remember what they did to us?"

"I am an Autobot because I choose to be and why is my reason and my reason alone," sneered the tri colored seeker, "speaking of military seekers, what the slag is up with your armor? Are we not in a war? And the color!"

"What's wrong with my color! At least it isn't an optic sore like yours!" The pink seeker dodged a shot from the angered seeker, "you can't seriously think you can defeat me, I was Megatron second in command and the fastest and smartest seeker ever created!"

"Well get ready to get your aft kicked then, your ego needs to be taken down by a lot of notches," Starscream was not going to lose to this pink abomination, "we'll see whose faster in the sky."

With that both seekers flew back firing shots, chasing each other through the clouds, both seekers seemed evenly matched. The tri colored Starscream had the advantage of stellar cycles of formal training and even ground bot training, so he knew much more maneuvers and counter measures. The grey and pink seeker however, due to his lack of extra plates, was slightly faster and more agile then his counterpart allowing him to duck and weave out of shots. Starscream cursed at this, agreeing that the pink one was faster them him but knowing that the Autobot seeker had one more advantage. Ducking and flying low, the colorful plane flew sideways between two buildings, followed by the pink seeker, Starscream couldn't help but grin as something caught his sight when he passed through.

Without warning, the pink seeker was pounced on by a black and gold blur, who quickly latched onto his wings. Screeching the seeker had no choice but be forced to land, rolling the seeker tossed Prowl off, but not before the police bot stabbed the seeker with a ninja star in the wing. Landing with a flip, the police bot threw more ninja stars and ducked behind a wall when the pink seeker returned with his own shots. Not hearing the approaching thrusters, the pink seeker was thrown forward when the tri colored seeker appeared behind him and delivered a devastating kick to the back of his helm. Landing onto a car, the seeker groaned and clutched his helm, "that w as a nasty trick with the Autoscum."

"It's called back up," replied the tri colored Starscream with a grin, "not my fault that my team is more talented than your second rate seeker copies. Surrender before I slag you again and make you wish you never challenged me."

"You're a coward who hides behind the fragging Autobots, you didn't defeat me!"

"Says the seeker kneeling at my peds here," Starscream aimed his null rays at the downed seeker, "you gonna surrender or do I have to shoot you a little more? Cause I don't mind either way-"

Before Starscream could continue, he was tackled by Optimus, screeching the seeker and the Prime landed behind a wall, where the seeker once stood was a volley of missiles that even the pink seeker barely escaped from. Taking a peek, after shoving the Prime off and wagging a servo finger at him, the seeker growled to see Blitzwing and Lugnut floating in midair overlooking the battle. "What are they doing here? I just slagged them both yesterday!"

"They must be after the all spark shard."

"What? There's one around here?"

"That's why Starscream and his clones were flying around the area, they sensed a shard but we're having the same problem trying to pin point its location," Optimus furrowed his brow while peeking to take another look at the battle field, "it keeps moving and having to fight for it isn't helping us track it down."

"Slag the bots first and then go for the shard," replied the seeker pressing against the wall dodging the null ray shots and ice missiles, "I'll go after that pink thing, because I swear to Primus he doesn't deserve to be called Starscream."

"Blitzwing is more of a threat now with his ice attacks."

"But pinkies null rays will just paralyze us, leaving us helpless, I'll give a few shots to Blitzwing if he gets in my way." Nodding the Prime agreed, activating his thrusters, the tri colored seeker scaled the building to get to the top where he launched back into his natural element. Spotted by the pink seeker, he growled and flew after the tri colored seeker wanting revenge, giving Lugnut a heavy kick to use him as a spring board. The battle raged on as bots fought, fighting one bot only to dodge an attack from another. Bulkhead was taking on Lugnut, Prowl was trying to take down the two clone seekers and Optimus was dealing with Blitzwing who kept launching a barrage of missiles at everything.

~_Prowl to Starscream._~

~_A little busy here police bot,_~ Starscream performed a barrel roll to dodge the charging seeker he was locked in battle with, ~_What do you want?_~

~_You need to bring down Blitzwing, his ice attacks are getting out of control,_~ Prowl grunted ducking under a missile and doing a back flip to dodge a seeker, ~_we can't maneuver with so much ice pillars around and fight._~

~_If you haven't noticed I have an annoying slagger on my tail here! At the speeds we're going, I can't afford to stop for even a click,_~ the seekers were flying at near supersonic speeds only slowed down by the twists and turns they were performing, ~_how the slag am I suppose to stop him?_~

~_You don't need to stop him, you just need to annoy and anger him enough to force him to switch personalities,_~ Prowl replied jumping between two buildings to get to the top of one, ~_the angry side of him will force him to change into a tank causing Prime to have more of an even battle with him on the ground._~

~_Oh that's just like my special skill police bot,_~ diving to the side, the tri colored seeker headed towards the thick of the battle with the pink seeker still trailing after him, "Oh look it's Blitzwing with three faces to kiss Megatron's aft better."

"Vat did you just say to me?"

"Insane **and** stupid. A 'Yes Sir' bot that takes it from the big man," the two Starscream flew pass making said flyer stumble in the air as the sonic blast that was following the seekers smashed into him, "can't even stay in the air much less take it like a mech. Hides behind his ice missiles, though I do find it strange for him to be throwing foreign objects at bots hoping to stop them in their tracks, can't get any bot on your own can you?"

"Oh please, Blitzwing takes it from Lugnut, like even Megatron would touch an insane bot like that," added in the grey and pink seeker weaving through a barrage of missiles, "and his aim! Primus, can't hit anything unless it's right in front of him. Luckily Lugnut is too large to miss even if you tried."

"Oh don't talk about his lover that way, you might make him cry."

"Oh no, a crying Blitzwing, don't worry Lugnut is just over there to make it all better."

"I VILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Both seekers watched amused as the plane transformed into a tank and crashed to the ground spitting fire until Optimus smashed it with his axe.

"Oh no, is the sparkling hurt? Lugnut! Quickly kiss it better!" cackled the tri colored seeker launching a stream of shots at the purple bot, distracting him enough so that Bulkhead could smash the Decepticon with his iron ball.

Taking to the skies again, the two Starscream's were chasing each other again, getting a signal from Optimus the tri colored seeker smirked as he flew down near the stretch of road. "I'm not falling for that trick again!" shouted the pink seeker staying at a higher altitude then his counterpart.

"Good! I didn't want you down here anyway! There's lots of meches here prettier then you!" Before the grey and pink seeker could reply, a large iron ball came flying at him making the seeker shriek in surprise and do a quick barrel roll straight into the servos of Optimus who was hidden on top of the building waiting for the seeker to get close. Wrapping his servos around the seeker, Prime jumped off the building and was trying to force the seeker back down to the ground, however, Prime underestimated the strength of a seekers thrusters and was struggling as the seeker squirmed in his grip and was rising in altitude. "Get off me! I'm gonna slag you to the pit Prime!"

"Jump!" shouted a voice coming closer, Optimus took one glance at the incoming tricolored Starscream before widening his optics and doing as he commanded, landing on the road with a crack the leader did a tumble before ducking behind a car. The grey and pink seeker had only a click to recover before he felt something large and heavy encircle his torso bringing him straight to the ground following the Prime.

"Ha! Fly faster than me now!" crowed the tri colored seeker. The grey and pink seeker could only groan and look down at the heavy cement cylinder that was forced around his body, struggling to get out the pink and grey seeker realized that it was too tight to allow his servos to move enough to break through.

"What the Slag!" shouted the pink and grey seeker, shrieking when the tri colored one landed to give him a kick making his roll down the road.

"Strength and Processors!" Cheered the free Starscream watching his counterpart roll, "let's see you fly now chicken bot!"

"Grr, Clones get me out of this thing! The shard isn't worth this! Retreat back to base!"

"Oh like I'm letting you get away after you insulted my paint job," growled the seeker advancing towards the squirming seeker.

"Starscream! They got Prowl!" shouted Bulkhead having made his way down and seeing the black and gold bot in the clutches of the two clones.

"Slag it all," cursed the tri colored seeker, launching into the air, he roared towards the three bots. The two clones seeing how easily he tricked and beat their leader, instantly dropped the police bot and scattered heading towards their trapped leader. The tri colored seeker growled at this, knowing that they used Prowl as a distraction to get their leader, the seeker still continued on his way reaching out to scoop up the failing bot who was dropping like a stone. "Fancy meeting you here my dear Prowl," purred the seeker, who couldn't let this opportunity go, "so dinner and a movie? Or just cut to the good part, seeing you have already fallen for me, straight into my servos."

"Shove it!" replied Prowl jumping out of the seekers servos and onto a building when it got close enough.

"Just break my spark Prowl," The seeker sighed as when he landed he saw that the enemy bots were all gone. The clones managed to grab their leader and fly off while the coward clone snuck in to free the two hand cuffed ones, Blitzwing and Lugnut making off when the Autobots were focusing on the seekers. "Well, is the shard of the amazing 'All Spark' still here?" asked the seeker doing a deep tone for the all spark words.

"Our scanners are indicting it is, we're trying to pin point it now," replied the leader as Bulkhead walked around waving the scanner around listening to Ratchet as he gave instructions. "Good job team, we managed to fight off two groups of Decepticon's and keep the shard safe."

"Team hug!" shouted Starscream spreading his servos wide and turning to Prowl.

"Don't even think about it," warned the police bot ducking under the seekers out stretched servos, "not even if you were the last bot in **three** realities."

"Ouch Prowl just aim right for the spark."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 9~_

Starscream cooed and wiggled in his berth, the seeker was beyond tired after the last few cycles, deciding to sleep in this day; Starscream gave a message to the police bot telling him to not expect the seeker to come out for a while. Finding a comfortable position, the seeker drifted into a light sleep while also remembering the events of the last few days.

* * *

><p>"You find the shard yet?"<p>

"No Starscream, I will tell you when we do, so please stop asking!" replied an annoyed Prime.

"What's the problem anyway? Is it moving or something?"

"Yes it is," replied Bulkhead not seeing Optimus's twitch, "we think it's moving through the sewers under us…And it's now stopped here." Bulkhead pointed at a drain opening, taking a peek through the grates the bots saw that there was a glowing light attached to a key ring. "It's on a key ring!"

"Why do you sound so relieved?" asked Starscream staring at the green bot with a raised optic, "of course the shard had to be glowing, cause all powerful stuff has to glow, attention seeking objects of power."

"…What?" asked Prowl staring at the seeker like he lost his processors, "where did you come up with that sentence?"

"The All Spark shards have the power to boost and change things, if put in technology it can upgrade it exponentially but will lack stable programming causing them to usually run amuck," replied Bulkhead trying to reach for it only to come out short, seeing how his servo fingers couldn't fit through the grates, "Prowl you give it a try."

Prowl took one look at it and shook his head, even he couldn't get it. "We just destroyed this stretch of road and singed half the buildings here and you're worrying about offending that cement grate? Tear it off already!" The seeker shook his fist at the green bot.

"I can't! Look this is where you slammed those two seeker clones, if we just tear it open, the shard can just go into the sewers again and we'll lose it! It's unstable!" The green bot threw his servos in the air, "we'll have to call Ratchet, he can use his magnets on it."

"Oh move over already," kneeling down the seeker looked to see where the shard was, reaching in with his claws, they easily passed through the grate being thin enough. With skills and dexterity of a scientist, the seeker hooked the ring around the tip of his claw and slowly brought it out for the other bots to see. "Easy when you have claws instead of your fat square ones."

"Good work Starscream," Optimus paused as the seeker stared at the shard, "can I have that please?"

Starscream rolled his optics, "noooo I'm gonna steal this shard and rule the Earth with it by building an army of dancing bots in their skids." Prowl cringed at the thought and smacked the seeker on the back of the head, "ow! Just because you're a prude!"

Scanning the shard one more time the seeker handed it over to his leader, much to his relief, Optimus was right about the shard, though the seeker could measure amazing amounts of power from it; he also noted that it was causing some of his programs to go haywire. "So what now?"

"We stay here to help repair the damage we caused," replied Optimus, "you can-"

Optimus stopped when the seeker raised one servo at the Prime to stop, then the seeker burst out into laughter clutching his cockpit while bending over. After a few minutes the finally recovered with a few giggles, "that's funny Prime, really funny stuff, hadn't laughed like that since, well when I was teasing Ratchet really."

"He wasn't joking," said Bulkhead blinking naively.

"He's not either Bulkhead," replied Prowl sighing and shaking his head.

"Police bots got it right," said Starscream seeing the humans coming back around now that the battle was over, "if you need me I'll be back at _base_" the seeker did air quotes, "bugging Ratchet."

"…Have fun?" said the Prime finally, deciding it wasn't worth arguing about.

"Oh I will, tons of it." The seeker then took off with a leap in the air, the three bots watched him go at amazing speeds.

"…I'm not telling Ratchet that we unleashed the seeker on him," said Prowl not even looking at his leader.

"I'm not coming back to base until Ratchet's asleep," replied Optimus still staring at the dot that was the seeker.

Bulkhead just shook his helm and started working, it was going to be a long night.

Getting back the seeker jumped through the door, scaring the crap out of Bumblebee who was playing games, ignoring the minibot completely the seeker dove into the Med bay with a squeal. Then promptly jumped back out, ducking under a flying ratchet and cackled all the way back to his room with the medic cursing him all the way.

"He's weird," said Sari staring at the retreating seeker.

"Tell me about it," replied the yellow minibot continuing on with his game.

* * *

><p>Next cycles were full of Starscream hanging out with random bots, following them on patrol and annoying the pit out of everyone he met. Which he took a great deal of glee in.<p>

"Why do I have to look after him! He'll deactivate me in one click!" Shouted the yellow minibot pleading to his leader while pointing to the seeker who was staring at Prime with wide innocent optics.

"I promise I won't Prime," cooed Starscream smiling when the minibot shivered, "I'll behave and we'll have tons and tons of fun together!"

"…" Optimus could only stare dully at the seeker while Bumblebee clutched his peds, the day just started and he already could feel a head ache coming on, "Bumblebee you know that everyone has to have a turn to watch Starscream, I have to put the shard back in the ship, Prowl is off on patrol, Bulkhead is accompanying Sari to one of his galleries and Ratchet wants to do a check up on Omega Supreme," Optimus didn't want to mention that the medic wanted to get away from the seeker as well. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"But Prime! He's a Decepticon-"

"Ex," interrupted the seeker.

"-he'll deactivate me and hide my body somewhere! Or he'll reprogram me to be his slave! Or he'll give me to Megatron! Optimus!"

"Bumblebee quiet." Optimus waited till the minibot settled down, "Starscream has been here for a few cycles with the others looking after him already, he has even helped us in battle against Megatron's soldiers and the other Starscream's team. From he's actions he has proved that he is an Autobot, at least one that can be trusted not to do us any harm."

"But Prowl can't even stand him!"

"He can't stand you either," pointed out Starscream giving the leader a blinding smile at Optimus's annoyed look, "that's something we both have in common! Maybe once we get to know each other more, we'll find even more things!"

"You annoy him on purpose!" Shouted Bumblebee while the leader just shook his head; it seemed that Starscream was making a hobby out of annoying other bots for his amusement.

"Cause it makes me a happy bot," snorted Starscream, "you want me to be happy bot, because when I'm sad, I'm ten times more annoying."

"How can you be more annoying then you are now?"

"…Wah! Prime he's hurting my feelings and making me sad! Hug and cuddle me until I feel better! Don't mind where my servos wonder-"

"HAPPY BOT! Be a happy bot!" Shouted Prime while Bumblebee was cowering fiercely behind the leaders ped, a crying seeker was scary, even if he was just pretending. Starscream smirked and wiped away his fake tears, Skywarp taught him how to do that, his trine mate had too much time to learn how to annoy and manipulate other bots. "Bumblebee just watch him for the next few hours and don't leave the base."

"…How can you leave me?" asked Bumblebee with a whimper staring at Optimus with betrayal in his optics.

"It's either you or me," replied the leader bluntly, "and I'm the leader."

With that the minibot look devastated, and then squeaked when the seeker grabbed him around the waist to cuddle him. "So cruel Prime, hurting his feelings like that! Don't worry Bumblebee I'll comfort you!" The seeker then cuddled the squirming yellow bot, "go away now Prime, or you will further scar him with your hatred."

The leader didn't give a response just running out the door with Ratchet joining him, the seeker and the minibot swearing they could hear the medic cheering and shouting 'freedom!'. Optimus was not going to stick around the seeker after what happened this morning; when Optimus was getting his cube of energon, the seeker snuck up behind him and groped his aft, jumping the leader threw his cube in the air and whirled around to cover his violated aft, the seeker however quickly swerved around the leader and caught the flying cube, drowning some of it down as he ran out of the room in glee. The next moments were of Optimus frozen trying to comprehend what just happened and the rest of the team looking scandalized for the Prime, Prowl took a long sip of his cube and said to the leader, "welcome to the club."

"Who's a cute little Bumblebee! That's you! That's you!" cooed Starscream to the cringing minibot, "Optimus was so mean to you, making you cry, I'll make you better though!"

"Let me go! Someone save me!"

"But little Bumblebee, there's no one here to save you!" The minibot could only stare at the seeker in horror as the seeker stared back with an evil grin.

The next few hours included the seeker chasing the minibot all around the base, like a weird cat and mouse game. The seeker teasing the minibot and Bumblebee trying to hide from the seeker, Starscream was an excellent hunter though, learning to hunt down Skywarp when he gets into one of his moods had allowed the seeker to develop elaborative seeking skills. Half the base was a complete mess, Bumblebee jumping over objects to get away from the crackling seeker, Starscream was now bored however, chasing the minibot could only be fun for so long. Sighing the seeker ignored the bot, knowing he was hiding in Bulkhead's room, walking into the 'lounge' area, the seeker settled down in front of the television and turned it on to see if there was anything of interest.

Channel surfing faster than most bots could process, the seeker let out another sigh when he saw nothing interesting, human programs were so dull; oh the beginning of the universe? Big bang? He only learnt that when he was a seekerlet. Snorting the seeker looked down at the small squares that were littering the floor, reading a few, the seeker recognized them as video games that his trine mates sometimes plays. Rolling his optics and figuring out that, yes, he was that bored the seeker started up the consol loading the game that was already in it. Staring at the screen which showed different human fighters posing and moving about, the seeker snorted and brushed away a few disks to grab the game manual, flipping through it the seeker memorized the information and started the game. An hour later the minibot popped his head in hearing the familiar sounds and gathering up the bravery to confront the seeker and his feely touchy-ness.

"You know how to play Tekken?" Asked the minibot in wonder.

"I read the manual," replied the seeker making his character do a flying kick and achieving a win, "not much of a challenge though."

"Of course! That's because you're just playing the computer! I'm the best at this game," Bumblebee forgot his fears of the seeker and sat on the floor picking up the controller, "I'll show you how to really play."

"I should warn you," said the seeker dully as the screen announced a challenger, "that 'Fastest seeker ever made' line, doesn't just mean flying."

"We'll just see," said the minibot ignoring the seekers warning, "I'm the best at this!"

"If you really want to try," shrugged the seeker choosing his character stats and grinning at the excited minibot.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sari and Prowl came back to the base hours later to a shouting match between the seeker and the minibot. "Cheap Shot!"

"Don't hate me because I'm better then you."

"Let go of me!"

"Oh like I really would."

"Don't-!"

"Too late!"

Running around the corner when they heard the minibot let out a painful wail, all were ready for battle only to see Bumblebee pointing and shouting at the screen while Starscream was lounging on the couch resting his peds on the arm rest. "You killed me! AGAIN!" shouted the minibot clutching his helm.

"Makes it fifteen times in a row, with one character and you switching ten times. Believe it already, I am the new master of the video games!"

"NOOOOOO!"

The Autobots were still frozen in their battle ready positions staring at the minibot on his knees, Starscream looked over and waved at the team, "your back, great news, new entertainment." Starscream then dropped the controller and grinned at the group evilly, the group only had a click to process it before Prowl was off like a bullet with the seeker running straight after him. "Prowl ninja senses are amazing," muttered Optimus while Ratchet nodded from his hiding position behind Bulkhead.

"WHHHHYYYY!" Continued to wail the minibot, oblivious to it all.

After that, the minibot kept playing the game trying to get better to beat the seeker, not that he ever did when he challenged the seeker. "How are you so good? I didn't think that you would be the type that played these things," asked Bulkhead watching as Starscream's character sent Bumblebee's one flying.

"I don't, my trine mate does and I think he passed on some of the basic skills passively," replied Starscream expertly hitting the buttons in quick succession thinking of the trine bond, the things his wing mates pass on, "plus when I say 'quickest seeker ever made', I also meant processor comprehension, I process things much faster than the minibot here which means faster reactions."

"…Your just beating him to annoy him aren't you?" asked Bulkhead bluntly when said bot let out another wail at the defeat.

"Oh you act like I'm evil Bulkhead," replied the seeker with a grin not denying it at all.

* * *

><p>"Come see you're what?"<p>

"My gallery," repeated the large green mech, "where all my completed work is."

"Your works of…?"

"Art!" Said the mech for the third time, "I do art!"

"…You have a master knowledge in worm holes and transporters and you become an artist instead?" Starscream stared at the green bot in shock, "I can picture the great scientists rolling in their graves right now."

"It relaxes me and gives me a chance to relax, science is interesting but I have other hobbies as well," sighed the green bot, "you don't want to go do you?"

"I never said I wouldn't go," assured the seeker patting the green bot, "I just wanted to make sure that you were still sane, seriously? Art?" The green bot just sighed and gave up, driving off the seeker just shrugged and took off into the air to follow him.

When Bulkhead stopped at a large warehouse in the middle of the city, Starscream snorted as the humans gaped and pointed at the seeker, hovering, the seeker slowly landed on the roof seeing how the humans were crowding the streets. Transforming, the seeker scaled the side of the building to get through the entrance Bulkhead used before it was closed, "what's with all the humans?" asked the seeker flicking brick fragments off his claws.

"I'm having a show soon and their waiting to see my pieces," replied the green bot rolling his optics at the dramatic seekers entrance, "I just have to put the finishing touch on some of them, feel free to look around but please don't touch them."

"You act like I've never been to an art show before," snorted the seeker inspecting a piece that consisted of woven metal and what was once a red Ute, "there's an artist back in my universe, Sunstreaker, wicked personality though, you as much as give him a bad critic and he'll knock you out. I thought he just really needed to get laid already."

Bulkhead just shook his head and walked to the back where he placed his unfinished work. Starscream stayed in the front however for a little while inspecting the green meches works and trying to understand what they were supposed to be, in the end they just looked like a bunch of scrap piles to the seeker and he made his way to follow the Autobot. "What type of art is this? I may have seen art but I personally don't know much about it."

"It's called 'Abstract', it's-"

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Sunstreaker had a major rant about this once with another bot, Mirage," Starscream tilted his head remembering, "something about bots who couldn't do art create abstract pieces because they lack the talent to create something real and Mirage said that they were the best because the bots have to think about the deeper meaning of the piece to understand it's representation and message."

"…And what did you think?" asked Bulkhead knowing he would regret it.

"Looked like an energon purge to me," replied the seeker not noticing the green bot flinch, "Cliffjumper even proved it when later that day he purged next to it, minibot couldn't hold his high grade, then again he was challenging Sideswipe."

"They don't look like an energon purge," muttered the green bot annoyed.

"This one looks like you just rolled over it," pointed out the seeker ignoring the glare, "but I am a scientist and not an 'Artist', I'm probably judging these wrong."

"You do better then!" shouted Bulkhead watching the seeker poke one of his works.

"I just told you that I am a scientist, not an artist. These things don't make sense to me or even interest me."

"Then stop judging them!" Bulkhead grumbled as he glued a tire to a wooden structure, "the humans like them, says their creative."

"Humans like anything," said the seeker inspecting a large sheet of metal, "they only like your work because your cybertronian and they've never met one before. I bet you can even just draw a letter and they'll love it to bits."

"No they won't," pouted the green bot taking breaths to calm down and not slag the seeker.

The seeker snorted and watched as the green bot take his piece to the front, eying the large sheet again, the seeker grinned. "Welcome to my exhibit, enjoy your time here and take your time looking at my pieces," announced Bulkhead as the humans walked around. Starscream make his way silently next to the green bot, ignoring the gaping humans.

"It's going well I guess?"

"Really well, there's more people here then last time!" said the cheery bot happy to see people appreciate his art works, "they must really like them."

"I told you, it's because your cybertronian," muttered the seeker glaring at a human couple who tried to touch him, "I don't go around feeling you up! Stop trying to molest my ped!"

"Starscream! They were just curious," reprimanded the big bot apologizing to the couple who shuffled away, "don't scare them like that."

"My peds hold my thrusters, in seeker culture they are one of our sensitive areas, touching it initiates a want to do, a-hem, things." Starscream smirked at Bulkhead's scandalous look, "our wings too if you wish to know."

"I didn't need to know," muttered the bot turning away from the seeker.

Starscream gave a shrug before watching the humans mull around, he was bored, why did he agree to go again? At the sound of human commotion in an area, the seeker smirked, that's why.

"Oh this piece is wonderful! The lines, the arch and the power," the bots heard a human coo.

"This is true art! I must have it!"

"No, it will be mine!"

As the humans started a bidding war, both bots made their way over to see what they were talking about. Bulkhead could only stare dumbfounded while Starscream let out a cackle, "b-but it's just 'nega'!"

"Nega? Is that what this piece is called? It's amazing! How much are you selling it for?" asked the humans excited and chatting about the piece.

"How did it even get here?" wondered the green bot confused at the crowds excitement. Staring closely at the piece, it was just a large sheet of metal; polished and shining, in the middle of it however was a large character scratched into it. Him being cybertronian recognized the character to just be a cybertronian letter; 'Nega', the most commonly used letter in their language, equivalent to an 'A' in the human language. Bulkhead just couldn't understand why they were gushing over such a common letter, staring at the sheet again, the green bot sighed seeing some leftover fragments. "You did this didn't you Starscream?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied the seeker looked affronted, "I'm a scientist."

"These are freshly made carves, and you're the only one with enough strength and the claws to do it in two clicks," replied the green bot glaring at the grinning seeker, "fine you proved your point, are you happy now?"

"Oh Bulkhead, don't be sad," cooed the seeker patting the big bot, "I still think your pieces are cute."

Bulkhead, didn't this time resist, and made to swat the seeker who ducked out of the way cackling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 10~_

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Optimus looking suspiciously at a black box they were fiddling with, "we can't afford to lose another bot."

"We're not completely sure Prime," replied Skyfire sighing as he watched Wheeljack screw something and Perceptor do the last calculations, "we can't be, it's all just a theory until Skywarp gives it a shot."

"How are they doing?" asked the Prime concerned.

"Not any better, without Starscream here, their trine bond is suffering," replied the shuttle sadly, "without their leader, they're losing focus."

Prime sighed and remembered how the last few cycles were like without Starscream around.

* * *

><p>"Prime," stated Prowl walking into the leaders office, "may I have a word?"<p>

"Of course, sit," Optimus paused in his paper work and set it aside, there seemed to be more than usual since the disappearance of Starscream, "give me a report about the science team."

"They're working on alternate theories about where Starscream could be and have stopped studying Skywarp, the results were not leading to anything new. They have found out why Wheeljack's invention reacted the way it did though and said it has provided much direction and head way to their plans."

"Excellent," the Prime said leaning back in his seat, it was unspoken, but it was like a dark cloud had settled around the base ever since the seeker had disappeared. The science team were scattered trying to figure how to get him back, but lacked the harmony they usually did it in. What was worst were his two wing mates though, they have never been the same since the disappearance. "What did you want to discuss?"

"It's Thundercracker and Skywarp sir, I need permission to take them off the patrol roster and monitor duties."

"Has it gotten that bad?" asked the leader with a wince.

The police bot nodded. Ever since Starscream disappeared, the two have been acting differently, more distant, confused and lost. It took longer to get the attention of the two seekers, they looked like they were lost in their own worlds half the time, giving them commands for them to do something was even harder, it took them longer how to recall how things worked. Half the time they were walking back and forth, when asked what they were after, they just responded with a soft 'dunno' before walking off again only to turn back up with a confused look.

Thundercracker held out longer then Skywarp but soon it was evident that he was getting more quiet and distant, he was starting to avoid everyone who wasn't his wing mate and the Dinobots and Ariel team haven't seen him in cycles. Skywarp, at first, was fiercely angry at the disappearance at his leader nearly irrationally so, but that soon faded and all was left was a confused seeker, he was quickly taken off Jazz's team because of this, he acted almost sparkling like, short attention spanned and with a soft curiosity; nothing like his usual boisterous personality. It was also noted that the two never separated from each other now, where one was the other was close behind, it looked like Thundercracker was the leader, walking places with Skywarp quietly and softly trotting behind him, but Thundercracker didn't have any means to his actions, so the two just wondered around the base a lot.

"Thundercracker has moved into a storage room on the other side of the base and Skywarp has joined him," Prowl shook his helm, but he did not have the circuits to say no to the seeker when he sent in the form for it, "Skywarp is practically a sparkling now and Thundercracker is almost like a drone. Without Starscream's leadership in their trine, they have no focus and almost no meaning to their lives, if we do not get him back soon, Skyfire says they will both fade to drones."

"Are the science team close?" worried Optimus, it was a crime to let the two fade away like that merely because of an accident.

"They're building a device right now and testing it," Prowl read over a data pad, "they say they should have it completed tomorrow and will then be ready for use."

"How did this all start?"

"Wheeljack plugged the device in Teletran while Redalert was doing a complete system flush, the energy surge was enough to finally power the device, that lacked the amount before, and activated it. It was just a case of bad timing, though why Wheeljack plugged it in the main generator at all is a question I want answered." Prowl scowled thinking about it, "until then, I have Ratchet preparing the med bay and the engineer team on standby just in case."

"Hopefully the two seekers can hold it together till then," Optimus rubbed his helm thinking about it, "what are our chances Prowl?"

"…Not good Prime," was the only response he got from the police bot.

* * *

><p>"How will this work?" asked Prime turning to the science team seeing how they were doing a quick review of the math's for it.<p>

"The problem before was my device needed an energy surge to activated because it needed much more then we could provide it," informed Wheeljack, "this is almost a replica of it only this time it will not be linked into the main generators, this second one here will act like beacon so when transported, there's a homing beacon to tell the transporter where we are so the bot can bring Starscream back here."

"If we're not linking it to Teletran then how are we going to get enough power?"

"Skywarp," replied Perceptor seeing the seeker trotting in with Thundercracker leading him in by the servo, "Skywarp can produce an un-measureable amount of power when he warps and only when he warps, we hope that it will be enough that he can follow Starscream."

"Wait only Skywarp? What about Thundercracker?," Optimus turned to the two seekers; seeing the confused and scared look of Skywarp and the firm determination of Thundercracker's. "We cannot separate them, not now, their bond is fragile enough."

"I will be fine Prime," stated Thundercracker patting Skywarp's wing who let out a whimper understanding the danger of leaving his wing mate behind while he went to find Starscream, Thundercracker could completely shatter without him and vise-versa, "Ratchet will sedate me to slow down the rate of the deteriorating bond and give Skywarp a boost to strengthen his. Skywarp will have enough time to go find Starscream and bring him back."

"But if he doesn't-…"

"He will," stated Thundercracker firmly continuing to pat his distressed wing mate, "I trust my trine Prime, they will not leave me behind."

"Can't I bring Thundercracker?" asked Skywarp shakily, "couldn't we go together?"

"No Skywarp," said Skyfire softly taking the seekers servo and leading him over to the table, "even you cannot produce that much power to take both of you. So you need to go alone to find Starscream, with Starscream's bond reawakened you should be strong enough to find him and get him back here, in time for Thundercracker to reactivate his bond with both of you."

"But what if I can't?" whimpered Skywarp sitting down and allowing the scientists to attach the box to his back, just below his wings. "What happens if I can't find him?"

"You can Skywarp," cooed Thundercracker laying on a berth while the medic team moved around him, ready to sedate him, "your bond with him will guide you, his spark calling you will be stronger then the loss of mine temporarily. Also you can warp anywhere you choose so nothing can stand in your way."

"…" Skywarp watched silently as the medics began to prepare Thundercracker while Ratchet was injecting stimulants into his system. "I'll bring him home TC," muttered Skywarp, his optics brightening to its original luster, "I promise, I'll bring Starscream back to us."

"I know you will," affirmed Thundercracker nodding and giving a last strong burst of energy from his spark to the warpers.

"Systems are ready," confirmed Wheeljack, "Skywarp, when you're ready."

"Ready," confirmed the black and purple seeker without hesitation.

"Activating the device," droned Perceptor reading the screen as the information ran pass. Skywarp activated his warp generator, the energy was directed to the device to his back and back into his body, concentrating on the programs that were running through his processors, the warpers processors quickly made sense of the data and rewrote some for his ability to work. The science team watched, gaping at the data that was streaming on the screen, some of the new equations and programs looked almost impossible. The device then let out a click and a whirl and the once distinct purple halo that use to cover the seeker changed into an almost blinding white with steaks of purple running through it.

"May Primus guide you," muttered Prime watching as the seeker nod, "bring him back home."

With that, the white completely covered the seeker and he was gone in a large flash that caused the other bots to cover their optics. The medics then instantly pounced and injected the sedative into the blue seekers systems, Ratchet watched over as the red optics faded and the machines show read outs for the sleeping seeker. "That bot better hurry up, the bond will deteriorate even when he's sleeping," stated Ratchet waving his servo for his two assistants to move him to the med bay, "knowing Starscream and Skywarp though, they wouldn't let that happen."

* * *

><p>A tri colored seeker warily made his way down the hall using the walls for support until he got to the longue to get himself a cube of energon. Nodding at the police bot, the seeker slumped down into his seat and began to gulp down his beverage, "are you alright Starscream?" asked Prowl, that was something he never thought he'd say.<p>

"You care for me!" cooed the seeker clutching his cube and batting his optics at the black bot that was cringing and leaning back, "I knew you love and adored me, I'm irresistible!"

"Forget I asked," muttered Prowl watching as Ratchet entered the room.

Ratchet got his own cube and sat down across from the seeker staring at him, seeing the seeker wiggle his brows at him, the medic adopted his own cringe. "Stop that, it's too early in the morning to be perverted," Ratchet shot his servo up to stop the comment the seeker was going to make, the leering look he adopted was enough to tell the bots that it was something they did not want to hear, "…Its getting worst isn't it?"

Starscream dropped his expression and stared into his cube, both bots stared at the seeker who was contemplating the situation, taking another sip of energon the seeker sighed and nodded. "My program blocks are deteriorating faster now. I can't distract my instincts as they call out for my trine mates anymore, I'm trying to write more but their being solved faster than I can make them," Starscream rubbed his helm, "I estimate I have about a cycle left before I snap."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Prowl, Ratchet just shook his head, Starscream had explained to him how his bond works and there was nothing they could do. "We will try to help you as much as we can afterwards."

"Yeah…About that," Starscream cleared his vocals and looked around to make sure that they were all alone, "I need you to do something if it does come to that, I need you to swear to do it, I know only you two would see the logic and understand it's need." Both bots glanced at each other and leaned in to hear what the seeker had to say, "…I need you to deactivate me when I lose it."

"WHAT!" Shouted Ratchet while Prowl reared back and shock and the seeker waved his servos to stop the medic from blurting it out, "WHAT THE SLAG STARSCREAM! NO! I WILL NOT- **DO** THAT!"

"Hush! You need to hear my explanation first before you say no!" hissed the seeker making sure no one was going to come running in, "a seekers bond breaking will not result me turning into a drone because I am alone, if there were two of us here, then yes, but because there is only one of me it's not the case. Case studies of seekers who have lost both of their trine mates had all gone insane, I'm not talking about the sitting and drooling insane also, I mean destroy everything in our path until we are destroyed ourselves insane."

"There must be another way! Sedating you-"

"Will not work!" huffed the seeker, "it might at first but then with all the programs and energy we get from the agony of no trine mates, it will ware off in a cycle. You don't understand, I will become so violent that I will attack, kill and destroy everything I see, I cannot be talked to or reasoned with. This is why I need you both to swear to do the right thing then it happens."

"…If there is no other choice then," stated Prowl after a long silence ignoring the squawk from the medic, "I will make it painless."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Shouted the medic at Prowl, "I will not allow it! Even If I have to hold you down with my magnets for the next stellar cycle! Aren't you afraid of dying at all?"

"Pit! Of course I'm scared!" hissed the seeker, "I don't want to die, I have a healthy want to live and frolic! But I am rational Medic, I know that this can happen and no amount of whining and whimpering will change the facts. But I also know that my trine back at home will not just let me to insane and die here, however, I know that miracles are hard to perform and I am prepared for the consequences."

"Stuck. To. The. Wall. With magnets," growled the medic no longer looking at the seeker and drinking his cube.

"Stubborn mech," the seeker turned to Prowl, "you'll do it right?"

"…I like Ratchet's idea," stated the police bot sipping his own cube, "it will give more time to your comrades to find you a way back home."

"It's surrounded with impossible meches!" Shouted the seeker throwing his servos in the air. A small inner part of him though was glad that they trusted him and wanted him to survive.

And they acted like he was the pit master.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 11~_

All three meches were drinking their cubes and arguing about their alter egos, which one had it worst, then Starscream looked up and twitched his wings, did he just sense…? Whirling around the seeker barely had any time to react when a blue blur nearly tackled his to the table, yelping the seeker grabbed the table that was at his back and flipped over it, landing next to the startled Ratchet; who spit out his energon. Before the seeker could say anything though, he was forced to jumped and hover in the air as the blue thing came at him again, Starscream squeaked as the thing jumped off the table and launched at him. Flying back, the seeker nearly hit the ceiling before a buzzing was heard and a flash of magenta was seen, seeing how the blue thing was stopped in its tracks thanks to Ratchet's magnets the seeker took a closer look.

The thing was actually a bot! Starscream stared at the light blue aero dynamic bot who was struggling against Ratchet's attack, "who the slag?".

"Let-me-go!Let-me-go!This-is-treason!Traitors!How-can-you-just-sit-here-with-the-seeker?Decepticon!I-will-take-you-down! Let-me-go!" Jabbered the bot, Starscream blinked as his processors tried to work out what the fast talking bot was saying.

"…Agent Blurr," said Prowl after a pause, "have you not received the report about him? He's an Autobot, a seeker he may be, but he has proven his loyalty to us and has yet to show any Decepticon motivations."

"Blurr? Who's that?" asked Starscream confused and landing behind Prowl to make sure there was at least someone between him and the twitching bot, Primus he was fast, the seekers sensors barely caught him on his radar.

"(No reports were sent to me to explain seeker presence here much less an Autobot one. He)-could-be-lying!Decepticon-in-disguse!A-spy!Let-me-go!He-must-be-arressted!" Starscream watched amused as the blue bot wiggled his way up side down in Ratchet's magnetic field, "what's-his-designation?Purpose-here?Has-command-assessed-him?Is-he-trustworthy?Where-did-he-come-from?Why-do-you-trust-him?Why-isn't-he-cuffed?Does-he-know-about-your-mission-here?Where-"

"Stop talking Primus!" Shouted the medic scowling at the fast talking bot, "at least give us time to answer!"

"Starscream. No purpose but waiting for comrades to find a way to get me back home. Command has yet to get here. Yes I am trustworthy. I came from another planet, away from the main part of the war. They trust me because for the last few cycles I have been aiding them in their fight and mission. I am useless if I'm cuffed and they have no brig. I was explained the basic of their purpose here but have no interest in the All Spark. You never finished the question." All three bots blinked at the seeker who grinned back at them, "I told you, fastest seeker ever made, counts processor comprehension as well."

"Starscream?As-in-Megatron's-second-in-command-Starscream?Decepticon!"

"No they share the same designation but are not the same bot!" Shouted Ratchet shaking the blue bot a bit, "you can't arrest him! He's not a Decepticon and has been helping us for the last few cycles, he means no harm, to our patience and sanity maybe-"

"Love you too Ratchy-boo."

"You! Shut up or I will release him on you!" threatened Ratchet while Starscream ducked behind the black and gold bot snickering, "Blurr I need to take you to Optimus, he will explain everything."

"You-can't-leave-the-seeker-alone!He-could-be-a-Decepticon-in-disguise!He-knows-about-the-shards!He-going-to-try-to-steal-them!" Shouted Blurr as the medic carried him away.

"Prowl's looking over him so I'll be fine!" Ratchet grumbled as he had to take the bot to Optimus.

"Who was that and what is he on?" asked Starscream when they were out of sight, "I haven't seen a bot that fast talking and twitchy since Sideswipe skulled down twelve cubes of concentrated energon," Starscream shuddered at the memory, "all of us just escaped the base and hid in the forest until he crashed, right on the middle of the meeting table as well, fun meeting that was."

"Agent Blurr, normally works alone due to his high speeds, he works under Command of the saboteur section." Stated Prowl still hearing the rapid chirping on the blue bot, "I'm about to head off to meditate- not a word," Prowl glared at the grinning seeker, "you can fly above me and the air space there."

"Oh Prowl your no fun sometimes, but I adore you anyway," Starscream followed the police bot yelping when his wandering servo was smacked, "damn your ninja senses."

* * *

><p>While Starscream was doing leisure rolls in the air above the police bot, that always had his senses trained on the seeker, Starscream noted the fast approaching streak that was making its way through the trees. Landing, the seeker transformed into his bi pedal mode and stood behind Prowl; who looked up to see what the seeker was staring at. Out from the bushes popped out the Agent Blurr who was cursing at the leaves that were getting stuck to his chassis, brushing them off with hurried sweeps the bot then raced to the seeker and started to prod and poke him. Starscream held still to allow it for a click before turning to Prowl, "stop him now or I will drag him off into the bushes and do naughty things to him."<p>

"Blurr stop, he's serious."

The blue bot stopped and stood next to Prowl, "though-Optimus-told-me-about-the-situation-I-still-can't (believe that this seeker is actually an Autobot. One named Starscream none the less. Highly suspicious. Are you) quiet-sure-he-can-be-trusted?" Jabbered the blue bot doing a run around the seeker again, scanning him and noting down his structure, "(he looks like no seeker I have seen before. Different make and model from the ones shown in training. Thicker) armor?Makes-him-slower-in-the-air-then-normal-ones,what's-the-purpose-then?Quiet-large-also,upgrades-or-natural?Again-what-purpose?Why-Autobot-seekers-notorious-to-hate-Autobots-after-what-happened-to-Vos,(great loss that was. Serious) -about-allegience?Can't-know-for-sure."

"Are you going to stop talking for me to answer or do you just like the sound of your voice?" asked the annoyed seeker angry about the thicker armor comment, was that a way to say that he looked fat? That blue bot better hope not. "My stay here is only temporary until my team extracts me, I don't know where they are right now so I must wait for them to find me. My armor is thicker because I have extra plates on, this is a war and I would like to last more than one direct hit with laser fire, I can still fly fast as pit thank you very much! And I am the smallest out of my Trine, if this is big then you should see my wing mates."

"More-seeker-Autobots?What-is-this-trine-you-speak-of?Prowl-I-have-received-no-report-about-more-Autobot-seekers,have-you-met-them-to-confirm-their-allegience?What-if-this-is-what-he-is-waiting-for-before-he-turns-on-you?Suspicious," muttered Blurr, "has-shown-no-actions-of-betrayal-yet?"

"No," replied the police bot after a click of silence trying to have his processors work through the stream of noise that was Blurr talking, "nothing to put us in any danger, he even help us in a battle to repel the other Starscream and his group of clones," Starscream snorted, "and had saved me when they captured and dropped me from mid air."

"Still-suspicious," said the blue bot looking over the data, "must-be (cautious. Will) watch-the-seeker-with-you-until-allegiance-is-proven."

"I told you I was irresistible Prowl," Starscream brushed some imaginary dirt and gave the two a sexy smirk, "it's the wings."

"I think I'm about to purge," grunted the police bot bending over while Blurr stood there staring at the seeker with wide optics.

"Just keep lying to yourself Prowl, Blurr loves this aft."

"I-do-not!"

"Says the bot who was prodding and poking it earlier," seeing the blue bot splutter made the seeker smirk, "so as I explained to Bulkhead, did you know that touching a seekers thrusters and wings means an invitation to frag?" The blue bot balked and stepped back as the seeker took a step towards him. "So what happens if I say yes?"

The next click was Prowl overlooking the hillside as a blue streak ran back and forth followed by a speeding flying seeker behind him, Prowl let out a breath and continued his meditation with a content smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Stay-away-from-me!" Optimus looked up as the voice permeated the air recognizing the voice.<p>

"But you said you wanted to be with me, watch me! Why are you running my Blurry love~"

"Help!Decepticon-attack!" shouted the blue bot jumping over the couch, Bumblebee yelping when his controller was used as a projectile to distract the seeker.

"Starscream leave the poor bot alone," sighed the Prime rubbing his optics, the seeker was much more trouble than he was worth, "he's too innocent to be caught up in all of this."

"And you're not Prime?" asked the seeker landing when he saw that the warehouses ceiling was too low for him to fly comfortably. He pouted as Blurr ran into the hallways to hide in one of the rooms.

"You have corrupted us," replied the leader deadpanned.

"Not as much as I can," purred the seeker, Optimus then jumped over the couch and ran down the exact hall that Blurr did. Pouting, again, the seeker turned at stare at the yellow bot, freezing, said yellow bot looked at the seeker for a click before too, running out the door. "Ha! TV's mine."

"Everyone! Change to channel ten," shouted a voice after a few minutes the seeker started watching the screen.

"No! I just got this thing!" replied the seeker grumbling as the other bots came out of hiding, "fine, fine, not like anything good was on." Changing the channel, the team watched as the down town area was being leveled by a giant metal worm like creature, Lugnut and Blitzwing, "you wanted to change the channel to watch those two slaggers?"

"Autobots! We have to help those people, Ratchet what are the scanners saying?"

"There's a shard there alright," reported the medic, "it looks like it was in a local crusher, now it's trying to devourer everything metal and is growing in mass."

"Autobot! Roll out!" Shouted Optimus as everyone transformed and drove out of the warehouse.

"Wait! What about me! Take me along!" shouted a high pitched voice when they got outside, "I have to come too."

"It's too dangerous Sari! This thing is getting bigger as we speak and Lugnut and Blitzwing are there," said the leader not even transforming to confront her.

"But I have the key! What happens if one of you gets hurt? You have to let me come!" whined the girl.

"Prime I will lose all respect for you," stated the seeker interrupting the argument, "if you haven't noticed, were soldiers, built for war and battle. You are a squishy meat bag that won't even last a click. Blurr, race you there."

With a nod the blue bot and the seeker raced off to the down town area, followed by Prowl and Ratchet. "Sari, he may be blunt but he's right, you have no place in this fight. Stay here where you will be safe, we'll come back and you can heal us here." With that the leader drove off following the crowd, Bumblebee and Bulkhead only stayed for a click longer before heading off themselves.

* * *

><p>When the bots arrived at the scene, they had to quickly duck into cover as ice missiles and bombs rained down upon them, they were not the target however. The Autobots watched as Blitzwing and Lugnut struggle to gain control and destroy the mass of scrap metal that was screeching at them and trying to devour them in its large circulating mouth. Starscream flew over the monster to be reminded of a giant earth worm, barrel rolling when sharp object came flying at him, the seeker snorted moving out of range. "Starscream reporting; it's the ugliest thing ever and has projectiles, beware if you're gonna get close. Oh and stay away from the gapping maw, or you know, it will eat you and you will become part of it; it's gotta teach me how to do that!"<p>

"This isn't the time for jokes seeker!" Shouted Ratchet using his magnets to shield himself against some flying scraps that headed towards him.

"No such thing."

"Autobots! Our main target is the metal monster then the Decepticons! We have to save the humans, they have priority!" commanded Optimus from his defense position, "find a way to take it down!"

The Autobots then joined in the laser fire, trying to get close enough to determine where the shard was in the large writhing mass. Blitzwing took aim at the yellow minibot, seeing them arrive and growling that they found the monster before he and Lugnut could extract the shard, before the triple changer could launch a missile however, he let out a large yelp as he felt something heavy connect with his two shoulders forcing him to crash onto the ground. Standing over him was a grinning Starscream, without a second thought, the seeker activated his thrusters again and launched back into the air as scrap metal rained upon them when the metal monster noticed them; burning and melting the parts that were once Blitzwing's shoulder cannons, leaving them useless due to the seekers high powered thruster units.

Transforming into his jet form, the seeker climbed high into the air before spinning and flying back down, raining null ray laser fire down the body of the worm beast. Swerving to escape the maw that followed him, the seeker cursed when he realized that his laser fire did nothing to affect the thing, observing the battle below, nothing anyone was doing was having an effect. The thing had had such thick armor that nothing was penetrating it, even Optimus's axe was having little effect, the laser fire and bombs only helped to scorch it armor. Grunting the seeker did a tight circle to fly back to the Autobot side, landing next to the medic who was taking cover and evacuating any humans that got trapped by lifting the debris, pushing the medic behind a car before Lugnut's body came flying by the seeker took cover with the medic. "You're equipped with scanners that can pierce nearly anything! Where the pit is that shard? Nothing we're doing is even slowing it down."

"How the slag am I suppose to know? I'm a medic! I don't fight! I can't even get near that thing to know where it is," growled the medic over the noise, "if we can get someone to do a complete scan of it without it noticing then we would, but that thing notices everything metal that even goes near it."

"How about something it can't catch? We use Blurr," stated Starscream while Ratchet contemplated it, "he's fast enough to run along the body before it can flick him off and if we all distract it then he stands the best chance."

"It's risky, if it does by chance catch him-."

"I'll be following him in the air, he's fastest on the ground and I'm fastest in the air, I'll grab him if that happens," the seeker then waved the blue Blurr over, "Blurr get over here! We got a plan!"

"I-hope-its-a-good-plan-because-if-it-isn't-then-we're-gonna-lose-the-shard-to-the-Decepticons-or-get-eaten,I-don't-know-which-is-worse," jabbered the bot weaving between the rain of shards launched at him and skidding to a stop just in front of the two crouching bots, "what's-the-plan?What-is-involved?We-need-to-hurry-"

"You take the medics scanner here and run down the length of that things body, the scanner should pick up where the all spark would be in that thing so we can at least have a target," Starscream winced at a large explosion, all this battling was jarring his nerves and it wasn't helping that his instincts were starting to emit dark and violent impulses, "hope your fast enough."

"Who-do-you-think-your-talking-to?Give-me-the-scanner." Ratchet unlatched it from his servo and handed it to the speed bot, not before giving the bot a warning of what he will do to him if he doesn't come back, Blurr rose a brow at the medic before nodding. Giving a nod to the seeker, he raced off to the monster and Starscream launched back into the air ready to give back up. Before anyone could process it, Blurr from the things tail, jumped and launched himself on top of it, in a click he gained well enough footing to start running, living up to his designation, he was a blue blur that flashed past bots view.

With a new round of attacks from the rest of the Autobot's, the monster grew confused and frantic, it had to defend itself against the onslaught but it could sense that one of the tasty morsels was on itself. Taking a bomb to the face from Lugnut, the monster had it all it could take before it let out a large howl, rising up, it quickly slammed itself back down on the ground; sending out a shock wave that sent the ground bots flying back. By now Blurr was near the head when the creature rose, the sudden slam only sent the blue bot flying into the air. Flapping his servos for balance, the blue bot only had a click to see the metal crunching maw turn to him before a flash of red caught him and flew him out of the way. Seeing how he was now a safe distance away from the sharp teeth, the blue bot gave out a breath of relief, he thought he was almost a gonner then.

"Told you I would catch you," said the seeker landing on a nearby building while the other bots got the beasts attention again, "what does the scanner say?"

"(I was able to get a good reading of the entire body. Calculating) the-thick-armor-and-shifting-plates,the-scanner-says-that-the-shard-is-somewhere-near-its-head-like-area," said Blurr pressing buttons rapidly on the device.

"It's right after the teeth isn't it?" asked the seeker with a dead panned expression.

"It's-right-after-the-teeth," repeated Blurr with the same expression, "isn't-it-always?"

"Now how the slag can we get it?" wondered the seeker looking at the battle and trying to formulate a plan. Starscream observed the cityscape for a click, cursing that he was not like Prowl with his battle computer that would just give him over a hundred plans already, staring at something that caught his optics; the seeker hummed and then gave a side look at the bot next to him. Reaching over the seeker grabbed the bots hips, only got Blurr to jump and swat his clawed servos away, "this-is-not-the-time-for-that!"

"I'm not molesting you!" replied the seeker trying to grab him again, "I have a plan and I need to see how slim you are for it to work!"

"Servos-off!Just-tell-me-the-plan-and-I'll-tell-you-whether-I-can-do-it-or-not!"

"See that large radio tower on that building across from here," bot bots turned to stare at the tall metal pyramid made out of metal beams, used to send out and receive radio signals. "That's going to be a way in, that thing needs time till it can devour any metal scrap and I'm hoping it can't quite take that whole thing in while being attacked."

"Your-saying-we-stuff-that-thing-into-its-jaw-and-while-it-tries-to-grind-it-down-a-bot-travel-through-it-to-get-pass-the-teeth-and-get-the-shard," ended Blurr getting the idea.

"I've seen that thing eat something, its teeth will get stuck on the beams for a few clicks until it applies enough force to rip through it and I've noticed that that thing will hold things in its jaw for longer if bots are attacking it." Starscream took a pot shot at Lugnut's ped causing it to trip and land into an open drain pipe, Blurr silently clapped at the aim. "My wings won't fit or even survive the plan, and I like my wings very much thank you. Bumblebee's the smallest bot but won't be fast enough to move through that thing without the teeth getting to him first."

"Which-leaves-me."

"Think your fast enough?"

"Who-do-you-think-your-talking-to?Think-you-got-the-strength-to-pick-that-up?"

"Right now, I'm willing to even take down Megatron with one servo up his aft," Starscream twitched as his instincts were starting to overrun some of his processors with rewritten programming, he wasn't going to last long and he knew it.

"The-image!" cried Blurr covering his optics, "why-would-you-say-something-like-that?"

"I'm not really thinking properly right now, it was the first thing that just popped into my processors. Ready?"

"Yes-if-you-don't-say-anything-like-that-again."

"I promise nothing," Starscream then took off into the air and powered ahead to the tower, "be ready, we only get one chance." Starscream flew pass the following teeth, slammed one of his heavy thrusters into Lugnut's wing; causing him to crumble and fall to the ground, used the momentum to boost himself and land on the building in front of the tower. With a grunt the seeker shot at the base beams of the tower, with it groaning as it began to slowly tip over, the seeker grabbed two base beams and began to pull them up. Slowly as the base came loose, the tower began to snap from its base with a whining pitch, bots were too busy to notice the seekers plan.

Or that his once crimson optics were starting to glow and change color.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 12~_

A loud snarl left the lip components of the seeker as the instincts and programs that he was trying to fight against rush through his systems. With a roar, Starscream tore the tower off its hinges and took off into the air with it, spinning it round so the pointed end pointed at the monster, the seeker then set his thrusters on max power and tore through the skies at the thing. As it turned up to the seeker to let out a roar, Starscream shoved the tower down its gapping maw; to the shock and amazement of the bots around him. Starscream was relentless as he continued to drive the tower down the throat of the beast, who was whining and struggling against the onslaught, the seeker barely noticed when the blue blur made his way, running on the sides of the buildings around them, to jump in the tower and run his way through the teeth.

Even with the bot inside the beast, Starscream did not stop, actually forcing the worm to move back as his thrusters worked over time. Tears in the beasts armor could be seen as the beams forces the mouth to flex to accompany the object, its teeth was getting jammed on the openings and even some breaking off due to the force being used. The beast whipped its tail wildly trying to get away from the seeker, but Starscream was having none of that, actually forcing the tower in inch by inch. Before long however, the beast let out a loud howl as Blurr could be seen running up the length of the tower, using the teeth as climbing servo holds, jumping out through a small opening Blurr did a tumble as he landed next to Prime; revealing that he had the shard.

With the shard now removed from the beast, its structure began to whine, now having no power source to move or even hold it together the thing began to crumble and fall apart. The seeker let go of the beams he was holding, leaving claw marks in his wake, landing off to the side Starscream clutched his helm against the onslaught that his processors were going through. "Starscream watch out!" the seeker only had a click to process before he was tackled by a yellow blur, landing on their side to dodge laser fire, the seeker quickly grabbed Bumblebee and did a quick take off to get back to the others.

"Ow! Starscream your hurting me," yelped Bumblebee when they landed as the claws were digging into the yellow bots armor to the point of nearly piercing it.

"We still have the Decepticons to deal with, Blurr take the shard to safety! Autobots we need to-."

"Starscream," stated Prowl staring at the seeker, "are you-?"

"I can't hold it back," growled the seeker in a deep scratchy tone clutching himself after dropping the minibot, bots gasped as the seekers once crimson optics were flashing between red and a blazing white. "Too many programs, my instincts-! I need my trine mates-!"

"Hold it together!" Shouted Ratchet motioning everyone to move away from the seeker, "we got the shard! You just need a sedative-"

"I c-can't!" howled the seeker, "where are my trine mates? I need them! I can't hold back-!"

Ratchet tried to stab the seeker with a sedative, but with reflexes that even Blurr could not hope to have, the seeker grabbed the servo that the medic had the syringe in and crushed the thing along with Ratchet's servo. Grunting in pain, Ratchet stared frozen to the spot at the seeker with now white optics, growling an almost feral growl, the seeker reached up with his other servo to strike the medic, only to be stopped by Prowl who launched a devastating kick to the seekers middle. Sending the seeker flying out of cover, Prowl ordered the others to scatter, snarling Starscream got up and was about to rip the car off the ground to throw at them before a missile landed too close to the seekers wings. "Ooo looks like za Autobots don't like you no more, eh? Zeeker?"

Before the triple changer could laugh through, he was cut off when Starscream's clawed servo caught this throat and squeezed, everyone was amazed at the seekers speed, it seemed that his instincts made him five times faster than normal. Blitzwing instinctively clutched at the seekers servo that was holding him captive, gurgling noises leaving his vocals as they were crushed, only to be replaced by a screeching howl of pain when Starscream reached back with his other servo to stab it into the triple changers cockpit, shredding the delicate wires and circuits that were located there being a flyer. Blitzwing was haunted by the expressionless seeker who just merely stared at him with blank white optics, all the while his other servo was digging through the bots torso, Starscream only let the bot fall when Lugnut flew in to rescue his comrade.

As Lugnut flew at the seeker with servos out, Starscream matched his stance and flew at him, then they collided they were both locked servo to servo trying to overpower each other. Lugnut grunted as the seeker was taking the onslaught better than he had expected, it looked like both were in a stalemate, until Starscream pulled back gave a mighty kick to the bots middle followed by an uppercut kick and then a flip causing the purple bot to be flung into a building. Lugnut had a click to regain his senses before the seeker landed a double kick on the bot and sent him flying through the building itself, flying pass the building the purple bot crashed onto the ruined road and skidded for nearly three blocks, out of the ruined building shot Starscream in his plane mode into his natural element. Raining down null ray shots, Lugnut could only stumble up and jump out of the way of the lasers path, before the bot could get to far though, his back was met with once again the seekers two heavy thrusters as the seeker did a dive kick to flatten the bot into a crater.

Jumping off the offline purple bot with a flip, the seeker tilted his helm as his instincts tried to determine whether or not the bot was going to get back up again. The contemplation was quickly ended when an ice missile narrowly missed the seeker and instead landed a hit on the seekers peds, Starscream shrieked when the ice grew and covered his peds causing him to be unable to move, Blitzwing didn't stop there though and continued to launch a barrage of missiles at the motionless seeker. Blitzwing was quickly stopped though with a well placed ninja star shot by Prowl from his hiding place, most of the Autobot team had been told to retreat to evacuate the humans to make sure that Starscream would not determine them and the straggling humans to be targets. As Blitzwing cursed for a click, it was all Starscream needed to shoot the ice with his null rays and activate his thrusters to full power to break out, the triple changer had only a click to stare at the tri colored blur before he was tackled and rammed through three buildings and then shoved through the fourth as it collapsed on him.

The seeker once again tilted his helm before making his way to the collapsed building, instincts demanding that he tear the bot apart to make sure that he was off line. The seeker could only take one step before he was incased in a pink aura, struggling the seeker looked back to see that the medic had trapped him. "Starscream stop!" shouted Ratchet cursing and increasing the power of his magnets as the seeker was struggling against its hold, "their down! You got them!"

Starscream only let out a shriek and a feral growl only redoubling his efforts to be free."Ratchet it's no use, you know what he said, the only way to stop him is his deacti-"

"NO! I will not believe that!" denied the medic now struggling to hold the seeker as his energy was being drained at a rapid rate, "there has to be a way to get him back to normal! I will not let him be deactivate without us at least trying something to help him."

"Ratchet we might not have a choice!" warned Prowl as the seeker broke the magnetic hold and shot off into the air, "run for cover! NOW!"

Both Autobots ducked under buildings as Starscream did a one eighty and started to fire upon them. They knew that the seeker was in his natural element right now, making him ten times more dangerous then what he would be on the ground, with the speed and maneuverability that he had in the air, nearly no bot stood a chance against him. Prowl and Ratchet could only dodge and duck behind various cover as the seeker rained down laser fire at them, at one point though Ratchet gasped as the seeker trapped him in a corner and was pointing his guns straight at the medic, Ratchet could have sworn that he saw his life flash by his optics, only to be saved when the ninja bot jumped onto the seekers back and held his wings for dear life as the seeker took into the air trying to shake the police bot off.

Prowl grit his dentures as Starscream tried various flight maneuvers to try to get him off; quick turns, barrel rolls, nose dives, climbing, but the police bot held strong. Prowl could tell though that he could no longer hold on as he was beginning to lose feeling in his servos from gripping the seeker so hard, seeing something that caught his optics, the police bot did a slight sway before bringing the heel of his ped down onto the seekers wing and fortunately a sensor cluster. Starscream shrieked at the pain and was forced to land as his flight programming froze up, transforming last click the seeker landed on his peds and growled as he skidded to a stop, Prowl already had jumped off the ducked into an alleyway. Starscream growled and looked around for the police bot before he saw the purple bot that he had fought earlier was now online, growling his instincts demanded that he tear the bots head off and then take care of the other two. Launching at Lugnut, the seeker only could let out a snarl before it was cut off with a sharp cry of pain.

They were so focused on the insane seeker that they didn't notice the arrival of the new bot. Prowl growled as he held down Ratchet with a servo, the medic was trying to make a dash for the motionless seeker, Prowl quickly his leader with the new results. Before the seeker could tear apart the purple bot, he was shot with a large fusion cannon blast, it ripped through one of the seekers wings and was a direct hit to the seekers torso. There on top of the highest building, glaring down at the battle below with a still smoking fusion cannon stood the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. The evil leader scoffed at the motionless seeker and commanded his soldiers to get up, motioning the two constructicons with him to attack the medic and police bot, the leader turned his glare to the struggling and wounded bots. "What is the meaning of this? You are both the elite of the Decepticon army and you are defeated by one lone seeker and have lost the shard to our enemies."

"Not our fault Commander zir! Dat zeerker dere just went crazy," cackled the black face before it whirled around to reveal the blue one, "and attacked like he had no zelf preservation instincts," the blue turned to feature a red one, "zat zeeker has brass! But I will defeat him next time!"

"There will be no next time! Our mighty leader here has deactivated the seeker for good with one shot of his devastating fusion cannon," crowed Lugnut not even acknowledging his limp, "oh mighty leader! Allow us to chase down the pitiful Autobots that have taken the shard and beat them down to return it to its rightful owner, you, our mighty leader!"

"No, the blue spy had taken it, he would be too far now to chase him," denied the leader shaking his helm, "for now we retreat, there is nothing for us here now."

"You are correct as always mighty Megatron! But what shall we do with the Autobots-"

"Halt Megatron!" shouted a commanding voice, the three looked over to see Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had returned, "I will not allow you to harm anyone!"

"Optimus Prime, still protecting the useless humans I see," Megatron scoffed, "you may have won this battle for the shard, but this was just luck, with the seeker now deactivated, next battle we will defeat you and make sure that you end up like your seeker friend there."

Optimus gave a worried glance over to the motionless seeker before glaring at the evil overlord, "it ends here Megatron! I will not allow your tyranny to go on for any longer."

Megatron gave a dark chuckle before jumping into the air, there was no longer a need to be here, "retreating as always huh _mighty _Megatron?" came a scratchy voice that the leader immediately recognized, "you were always a coward, but what could we expect from a bot like you."

"Starscream," growled said leader glaring at the pink seeker who was smirking while floating in front of his clones, "the battle is over, they have taken the shard."

"Oh Megatron, Megatron, Megatron," the seeker shook his helm while clicking at the leader, "you wouldn't know an opportunity even if it bit you in the aft. Here you all are, tired and wounded after a vicious battle that was ended by a lone seeker and fast running bot. Lugnut can barely stand, Blitzwing can barely fire another shot, Prowl had run out of ninja stars and the medic can only use his magnet one servo-ed, the battle is not over by a long shot."

"You coward! You waited right after we threw everything we had at the monster to attack!" shouted Bumblebee glaring.

"Of course! If you all could barely handle that thing, what use were we? But now it's gone and the opportunity arises, take care of you all now so future shard battles will be energon candy and raid where your hiding place for your shards unhindered or allow you to leave and regain your strength to fight an even battle another day." The seeker snorted, "like I'm really an Autobot."

"This is bad sir," muttered Prowl to his leader, "his observations are right that Ratchet and I are not in top form is correct as well as Lugnut and Blitzwing as they can barely take to the skies now. With the seekers in the air all of us will be at a disadvantage and the Decepticon teams will attack us first," the police bot gave a look at the leader to show how serious he was about the last part, they have been mortal enemies for the last few stellar cycles that habits die hard. "Unless something happens in the next few clicks to turn the tide of this battle, we will be at a major disadvantage."

"You called for an advantage?" the Autobot team whirled around to stare at a tall grey, blue and white mech, "Commander Jazz here to lend a servo."

"When did you get here?" asked Ratchet gapping at the new arrival, "we might survive this battle now."

"We just arrived when we got a report from Blurr that you're under attack," came another voice that caused some to wince and scowl in annoyance, "what have you done now Optimus? I-"

"Sentinel! This is not the time! The Decepticons are ready to attack and it will be one team against two."

"If you were a better leader, you won't get your team caught up in all this-."

"This-is-not-the-time-to-argue-about-this!We-can-talk-about-this-later,right-now-we-have-to-defeat-the-Decepticons!" interrupted the blue bot annoyed how the blue and orange Prime can get so distracted, "what-happened-to-the-seeker-"

"Don't!" warned the medic readying for battle, "don't ask."

The new arrivals were about to argue before the medics tone caused them to drop it, Blurr felt a pang of sadness that the bot he just fought side by side with to take down a vicious monster with had fallen in battle, after the seeker had saved him from the thing a few times. Before anything else could have been said, they were interrupted with Megatron firing his fusion cannon, the battle had begun.

With the bots viciously fighting against one another, they did not notice a small and agile shape ducking behind cover to make its way to the seeker. When it got to the seeker it could only stare at the lifeless seeker, Starscream's optics were dim and fading, one of his wings had been completely vaporized by the fire and worst of all was the sparking wires around the seekers cockpit; if one looked closely enough you could see the seekers spark case and the fluttering golden spark inside. Sari smothered her gasp, moving quickly the human climbed to the seekers servo and released the key that was around her neck.

"I don't know if this will work, you're not even from this universe, but you helped us! So it's gotta!" Sari took a deep breath before pushing were key forward.

A spark of energy quickly jumped into the seekers servo, creating a hole where the key could be inserted. Sari entered the key and stared as a blue energy quickly made its way into the seekers system; sparking wires grew in length and attached themselves to others, broken armor begun to mend and cover the seekers internal systems and even the seekers wing was regenerating itself. Starscream's optics begun to brighten and flicker between the haunting white and the original crimson red, Sari gasped as the key reconstructed the seeker back to his original form, no damage at all.

Then the seekers optics on lined with a click.

Then a howl escaped the seekers vocals, echoing across the battle field.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 13~_

_Designation: Starscream._

_Model Type: Seeker._

_*__**Error**__*Programs not recognized. Overwriting for seeker programs.*__**Error**__*_

_*__**Error**__* Incompatible. Restoring existing programs.*__**Error**__*_

_001101010101010111010 Flight programs 10101 Weapon Systems online: Unit: null rays activated Comm. Unit programmed; adding previous signals 010101010101101010101011110 01000101 101010101 *__**Error**__*Major damage to structure: repairing*__**Error**__* 1 Repairs complete: Systems at 100% capacity 10101010101010101010100010101 Scanning Processor 01010101110101010101 *__**Error**__*Programs not recognized: Systems purge. *__**Error**__* 0101010101010101000101010 System purge complete: activating previous programs. 01010101010101010101101010010 *__**Error**__*Programs: not recognized. *__**Error**__*010101010101010 Consciousness: coming online. 1010101011010101 010100101*__**Error**__*Program Trinemates unstable: Purging in process.010101010101-_

_*__**Error**__* System rejecting purge. Program unstable; purging continued.*__**Error**__*_

_*__**Error**__* Systems rejecting process. Programs not recognized, consciousness taking control.*__**Error**__*_

_*__**Error**__*Consciousness rejecting All Spark energy*__**Error**__*_

_*__**Error**__* Unable to complete repair*__**Error**__*_

With a shriek the seeker came online, one clawed servo striking at the area that was causing the errors in his systems. Sari had barely a click before the key flashed a shining blue before pulling itself out of the seeker, forcing the human to fall back to the ground while the blue claw missed its mark. Starscream's processors worked over time to bring him back control, all of the keys work was quickly erased and replaced by the seekers original ones, due to the seekers higher processor functions; this only took a click to purge and rewrite the invading programs. Clutching his helm, the seeker had a click to recover before he launched himself at the human who shrieked herself in surprise, scooping up the human into his cockpit; the seeker launched himself back into his natural element. Flight programs reassembling themselves; giving the seeker the speed that made him unique to others of his kind that only Primus could comprehend.

Dodging the laser fire that struck at the area he was just at, Starscream slammed his peds onto a white seeker causing him to crumble and fall from altitude but not before using him as a stand to launch a stream of null ray shots that knocked a struggling Blitzwing from the sky. With an elegant flip the seeker hovered briefly before making his way to the group of Autobots using a stack of cars and pavement as cover, landing behind the group with a thud, the seeker quickly lashed out and struck the ped of a bot had tried to attack him. Yelping the blue and orange bot fell forward on his face plates, planting a ped on the bots back, the seeker kept him pinned down while sending a raise optic at the bot next to him. "This is yours?"

"Sadly yes," muttered Ratchet not looking at the seeker, then the medics optics widened when he recognized the voice, "STARSCREAM!"

"You _do_ love me!" replied the seeker smirking at the astounded bot.

"How the slag did you recover from that hit?" Ratchet scanned the seeker thoroughly making sure that all his systems were running appropriately. This caught the attention of the other bots who looked over at the seeker, they looked shocked before giving the seeker a nod in recognition, there was still a battle going on. "You show no residual damage even!"

"Thank this thing," the seeker then opened his cockpit to show a strapped in Sari looking sheepishly at the bots who stared back at her, "she used 'the key'," air quoted the seeker, "and healed me."

"Sari what are you even doing here?" asked Optimus Prime in shock, then he scowled, "which one of you sneaked her here?" Everyone turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Bumblebee just pointed at the sheepish looking Bulkhead, "we'll talk about this later Bulkhead."

"Yes sir."

"Starscream it's good to see you have recovered. The bot you have underneath yourself is Sentinel Prime and that is Jazz Prime, questions will be answered later, right now we need to win this battle," introduced Optimus quickly pointing at Jazz fighting next to Prowl, "let Sentinel up please."

"But I don't like him," replied the seeker as the blue and orange bot struggled and cursed at him.

"Just let him go, he'll distract the Decepticons," Optimus sighed as Sentinel called him a traitor.

Starscream let out a dramatic sigh before lifting his ped and launching the yelping Sentinel straight into one of the constructicons, Ratchet cackled at that. Letting Sari out of his cockpit and into Ratchet's care, the seeker took off into the air to even the odds between the ground bots and the flying Decepticons. Shooting the purple Lugnut to the ground was easy, due to his previous injuries he was barely able to stay in the air, but now he was being chased by two clones that had noticed his return. Smirking the seeker transformed into his plane state and weaved between the human buildings while he was followed, signaling a certain bot, the seeker found the right area to allow him to fly straight with wings fanned out. Before the two clones could see it coming, a blue blur came from the opposite direction of the seekers, jumping and using the momentum of his speed, Blurr launched into the air and used Starscream as a step before he tackled one clone from the sky. Just as fast Starscream transformed and turned so his back was to the road and shot down the second seeker, rising back into the air, Starscream was again chased by two more clones who took over for the other two that failed.

With a tight flip that only a seeker with his reflexes could comprehend, the Starscream landed on one of the clones back as he shot down the other causing her to crash into a building. Using the blue seeker he was on as a surfboard, Starscream smirked as he rode the seeker across the field before smashing his thrusters on the back of the seekers wing causing him to lose control and crash into a constructicon that Jazz and Prowl were fighting, lauching both enemies across the area and straight into Bulkhead's iron ball. "Gotta say, that seeker has style," said Jazz in awe as the seeker landed like it was all nothing.

"Miss me Prowl?" asked the seeker with a purr making the police bot scowl at him.

"I am glad to see you well," muttered Prowl, "Sari healed you I predict."

"So you did notice Bulkhead sneaking her into battle, yes she did, and it is something that I would like to **never** experience again," Starscream shuddered at what the thing had tried to rewrite, "I'll explain later, what you say Prowl? Wanna dance with me?"

"I like this bot!" stated Jazz with a grin while Prowl scowled at him, "what? He has a pretty cool attitude."

"I'm out of ninja stars and Jazz used up his as well trying to take down the other Starscream," reported Prowl as the three took cover as said seeker flew pass raining shots down at them, "he's too fast and has learnt from out previous fight, he's not getting close to any building and is not flying low enough for us to make a jump at him."

"He has, has he?" muttered the tri colored seeker staring at the pink seeker, "got a plan then, both of your stay here and when I give the signal get ready to jump but stay hidden."

"What's the plan?" asked Jazz curious but wary of the seeker.

"I'm giving you both a direct shot at him," Starscream then ducked as another wave of attacks happened before launching back into the air, when he was seen by the pink seeker, both began their high speed chase of theirs. Weaving and slashing through the winds, both seekers caused chaos around the battle field and air as the winds behind them lashed and swept up debris from the previous battle, they both even had time to deliver a double kick to Blitzwing and Lugnut each and used the momentum of the attack to launch themselves higher into the air, the two Decepticons were now officially out of the battle. With one last barrel roll, the tri colored seeker swept between the buildings, the pink seeker though saw this trick already and just flew up at a higher altitude. "Not going to get jumped by Prime again!"

"You think you're so smart," taunted back the tri colored seeker, "but I know more tricks then that!"

With a snap and click, the tricolored seeker transformed into his bi pedal state and reached out with his servos, in a flash Prowl jumped out from an alleyway and leaped for the seekers servo. Grabbing the police bot, the seeker did a spin and launched Prowl right into the pink seekers frame, quickly as that was done, when Starscream was facing the road again, Jazz took his que and jumped out from another alleyway for him to be grabbed and also launched at the pink seeker. The pink Starscream yelped as he was tackle by two bots and was forced to the ground when the weight became too much for him, one Prime he can handle but two bots was too much. Crashing to the ground the ninja bots quickly took care of the seeker while Starscream continued his path to his greatest enemy, the bot seeing the seeker coming, launched a volley of fusion blasts causing the seeker to dodge and climb to a higher altitude.

Giving the grey bot an once over, the seeker had to grudgingly admit that this bot looked much better than the one from his universe, this one had much more smoother planes and was a flyer. Much better than the bulky Megatron from his universe and who could only turn into a larger fusion cannon, seriously? Cybertronian with the ability to adapt and change to any vehicle at will and the evil overlord chooses a gun, and he accused the seeker of being an idiot. Dodging the laser fire, the seeker returned it with his own shots, forcing the leader into the air, the seeker couldn't help but grin; he was king of the sky here, even if that bot can fly, in any universe Starscream was a force to reckon with in the air. Flying after the grey bot, the seeker chased Megatron through the sky, toying with the leader by forcing him to fly into certain areas and to perform certain maneuvers.

Bored, the seeker ducked out of sight for a click, the grey bot started scanning the area to find the seeker. Before Megatron's sensors could tell him, Starscream flew back up from under the leader to deliver an upper cut, Starscream cackled as the grey bot fell to the ground; servo to servo contact was not really his favorite but when it's with _Megatron_, oh the feeling he gets in his spark. Following the bot down, Starscream weaved as the laser fire shot at him, ducking behind a building and scaling its side, the seeker shot at Megatron landing direct hits, disabling the bots ability to transform. "Just who are you seeker? And why do you choose to work with the fraction that enslaved your kind?" growled the leader while mentally cursing the seekers luck.

"The designation is Starscream, and no! I am not that idiots clone! I'm far superior then that pink thing," Starscream scowled for a moment cursing the Primus of this universe, "and my choices are my own! Why do you Decepticons always keep asking that question? None of you are that pretty." Starscream ducked back behind the building as Megatron tried to fire a surprise shot. "Too predictable Megatron."

Before the grey leader could reply, he was forced to dodge a large hammer that nearly struck him and side step an axe, growling the leader slammed his servo fist into Sentinel's face and round kicked Optimus in his side. Before Megatron could recover though, Starscream delivered his own kick sending the leader flying into a nearby building, "I had him where I wanted! You Primes always just have to interfere whenever Megatron is around!"

Optimus silently picked up his axe ready for another attack while Sentinel snarled at the seeker, "shut up traitor! You're no Autobot as long as I am concerned and once I'm finished with Megatron I'm arresting you!"

"Sentinel now is not the time for this!"

"Oh you can try all you want fat aft! But you could barely take out one construsticon while I took out seven flyers!" replied the seeker making sure to stay on the other side of Optimus so that Sentinel couldn't reach him, "Optimus let me knock out this bot-!"

"Watch out!" shouted Optimus diving to the side, Starscream ducked but unfortunately Sentinel didn't listen and was blasted into another building, "Megatron! Your soldiers are offline and you are surrounded! Give up!"

"For now Optimus," growled the leader stepping through the broken building, "another day then."

"Like we're letting you get away!" Starscream trained his Null rays at the leader, "your aft is mine!"

"But then who will save your little minibot?" said the leader with a evil smirk.

"…Where is Bumblebee?" ordered Optimus after a click of silence not receiving a response from the scout when hailed, "what have you done with him?"

"I haven't done anything Prime, but the insect might have met a spider," Optimus's optics widened realizing what the leader was referring to while Starscream only had a guess remembering the conversation he had with Prowl, "I recommend you find him now Prime, you know how _painful _her bite can be."

"…Starscream!" The seeker growled for a second before nodding to the Prime, taking off into the air, not before giving the grey bot a murderous glare, the seeker started a perimeter sweep over the battle to try to find the location of the yellow minibot. After a few clicks, Starscream felt a blip on his sensor net, concentrating, the seeker rushed to the area to shoot off a black and yellow shape off the minibot. It hissed at the seeker before disappearing into the darkness before the seeker could get a visual of it, getting to the minibots side, Starscream himself hissed when he saw the puncture marks on the scouts neck and the paleness of his structure. Making sure that his spark was still beating, the seeker picked the bot up in his servos and launched to find Ratchet.

When the seeker landed, the medic rushed to help the lifeless minibot, kneeling down, the seeker did a sweep of the battle field to see that Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut have gotten away but the seeker team and the two constructicons had been captured. Ratchet quickly worked on the minibot, the seeker tensed however when the blue and orange Prime stomped towards him, "you! Let go of that Autobot right now! You're under arrest! Prepare to be put in the hold and shipped to Cybertron prison!"

"Sentinel! We've explained it to you! He is no Decepticon! He is on our side! Have you been watching anything of this battle?" shouted Optimus angered at the bots ignorance, "he saved all of us and especially Bumblebee! Ratchet, how is he?"

"He's going to be alright, one thing good about this seeker is that he's fast as pit, any longer and Bumblebee's chances wouldn't have been so good," replied the medic administering an antidote. "he should be find in an hour."

"Regardless! There is no such thing as an Autobot seeker!" Sentinel pointed at the growling seeker, "you're under arrest!"

"Sentinel! Cool it there," Jazz made his way in between his fellow Prime and the seeker, "I saw that Seeker fight in the field! He's got some skills there and did give us a huge advantage in that battle."

"It's a trick! To gain our trust before he betrays us all-!"

"I'm not saying that he's trustworthy just yet," Jazz put up his servos in defense, "but it has at least given him the chance for us to hear him out and then make our judgment."

"But-!"

"Sentinel." Jazz crossed his servos across his chest while the whole Autobot team stood behind him, "I don't think we can do this any other way." Sentinel saw all the bots that glared at him, daring him to challenge it, before grudgingly nodding while glaring back at them, just because he had to listen to the seekers lies doesn't mean that he would do anything different.

"Jazz Prime, resident ninja bot," introduced the blue visor bot with a grin and a servo out.

"Starscream, Autobot, chief head scientist," replied the seeker moving one of his clawed servos out from under the minibot to shake the servo, minding his claws.

"Huh. You're going to have to explain that one," replied the mellow bot with a grin while Sentinel spluttered in the background.

"If only you believe the explanation."

"Just try me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 14~_

After a long explanation at the base, Jazz held a servo under his chin while Sentinel was screaming 'liar' at the seeker who had an annoyed look on his faceplates. "So alternate universe huh?"

"Yup."

"That's a pretty strange story."

"Yup."

"…But Autobot right?"

"Yup."

"And you don't know anything about the All spark and where the bits are kept?"

"Yup."

"And these bots have never left you alone at any time?"

"I might as well leave a recording of me agreeing while I go bother Ratchet with the way this is going," huffed the seeker making Optimus shake his helm, "at least he's more entertaining."

Optimus ignored the '_keep him away from me!_' in the background that came from the medic, "we've taken all precautions, but we could not just lock him up after hearing his story, he protected and saved a human while taking down Lugnut and Blitzwing, no Decepticon would do that-"

"It could just be a trick to get us to trust him and then bam! Betrayal!-"

"That's why we contacted you both to come assess him yourselves to see whether or not he was true," continued Optimus like Sentinel said nothing at all, "Autobot ethics state that he at least has that chance."

"True Optimus," said Jazz after a pause, "alright Starscream, if you're really an Autobot like you say then you won't mind a few more questions to confirm your story and interviews with the bots here."

"You have to ignore the medic saying 'I'm slagging annoying'," replied the seeker with a shrug.

"Jazz how can you even go along with this? He should be arrested right now and be sent to prison for experimentation!" Sentinel ignored the gasps from the other bots around and the wicked glare from his partner and seeker, "we need any advantage we can get, we had the other Starscream for a few breems and we made two twin flyers. Think what we could do if the scientists get their servos on a live seeker, granted he's a bit slow but still."

"That is enough Sentinel!" ordered Optimus in an authoritative voice while holding the seeker back from pouncing on the Prime, "your over stepping your boundaries right now! No one is taking Starscream into custody, much less dissecting him! We are Autobots here and I think you need to leave Sentinel."

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"I think Optimus has a good point Sentinel, I think you should patrol the battle area in case we missed anything," interrupted Jazz annoyed at his fellow Prime, half the team here looks like they were going to kick them off the planet while the other half just looked rightfully horrified.

"You can't-!"

"Sentinel Prime! We might be the same rank but I was given command of this mission and I order you to leave and patrol the battle area in case we missed something," Jazz stood toe to toe with the Prime while both glared at each other, "do you want to be sited for insubordination?"

Sentinel let out a growl before storming off to the entrance, not before giving the seeker one last vicious glare though, which was returned with one much worst then the Prime could ever make. Finally out of view, Jazz just let out a deep sigh and shook his head at his partners behavior, "I'm sorry about that."

"If you truly were, you would have let me kick him in the aft," replied the seeker with an annoyed expression.

"Right…About those questions?"

"No, I'm going to get a cube of energon and then mope about how I'm being treated," Starscream did a one eighty and marched to the dispenser, "you can come along if you want."

Jazz just sighed as he followed behind the seeker, so much for a helpful attitude now. "watch-your-aft!" Whispered Blurr harshly.

"What is he planning?" whispered Jazz back narrowing his optics, curious why Blurr would use such terms, he was usually a professional bot.

"No-that's-it," babbled the blue bot staring at Jazz in surprise, "just-protect-your-aft."

"What?"

"Cover your aft or you'll have an imprint of claw marks on it," stated the medic walking by now that the seeker was out of the room.

"…You mean he'll grope-?"

"Uh-huh."

"…O-kay," muttered the ninja staring at the serious looks from Ratchet and Blurr, Optimus just patted him on the back while walking pass, "really?"

"Really," replied the other Prime. Jazz just stared at the other bots before nodding and following after the seeker, this place was just getting stranger and stranger.

"Should we have warned him how fast the seeker is?" asked Optimus when Jazz turned the corner.

"Too-late," replied Blurr hearing a yelp and a cackle.

* * *

><p>Sentinel cursed to himself as he drove down the stretch of highway, ignoring the road signs and beeps from other cars along the way. How dare they! He was Prime too slaggit! An Autobot seeker, there was no such thing! They were all just falling into that seekers trap and they dared to call him a traitor! Sentinel grumbled as he drove, ignoring that he was on the wrong side of the road, getting to the battle site, the Prime transformed and grumbled as he took a look around.<p>

There was nothing here to see!

Sentinel only further groaned and cursed, this was only a waste of his time. Before the Prime could think about heading back, the sound of jet engines caught his attention, looking up to the sky the Prime could make out a distant shape getting closer. Did they miss one of the seeker clones? Or was this the so called Autobot seeker that had sneaked away from base to plot his notorious evil plan? Sentinel ducked behind a building and watched as the shape got closer and closer, when the jet was right over the top of the field, Sentinel could definitely tell it was a seeker. No human was paint their jets purple and black, attracted too much attention. The jet circled the area a few times before transforming itself to reveal a bipedal black and purple seeker who looked like that he was searching for something, this must be the traitor seekers accomplice! His partner in his evil plot to infiltrate the Autobots and spy on them!

Skywarp furrowed his optics as he hovered mid air, when he first got here he landed on an island off the coast of this city, seeing the remains of the bench and machine the seeker was sure that Starscream was here somewhere. Though his spark was singing in joy for being in connection with his trine leader again, but something was interfering with the trine bond making it so Skywarp could sense his leader but could not determine where he was, the last location that his spark could pick up was this area that looked like it had seen better days. Here his spark could hear the echo of Starscream's, the cry for his trinemates and insanity as his instincts consumed him, this worried the seeker immensely but from what he could tell, Starscream was back in control now but couldn't find him. Skywarp was frustrated and nervous, his trine leader was right here a breem ago, he could see the damage was recent, he was also fearful that if he did not find his tine leader soon then he might lose his wing mate Thundercracker.

Seeing no choice but to land and search for clues, the seeker descended and landed on the ground with a soft thump. Swiveling around, the seeker began to follow the marks that he was sure was caused by Starscream, it was hard to tell the difference between the other seeker marks but Starscream's thrusters left a distinctive mark that only his trinemates would recognize, walking around Skywarp twitched his wings before trotting after the tracks. Sentinel slowly creped between the buildings following the seeker, silently releasing his hammer, the Prime waited behind a building as the seeker slowly made his way towards his hiding spot.

"I can sense you, you know that right?" stated the seeker blandly not even looking where Sentinel tensed up, it looked like Starscream took off here leaving the trail cold, "you're not very good at hiding, you know seekers can sense changes in air currents and have a better radar right?"

Hesitating only for a click, the Prime jumped out from his hiding spot and tried to bring his hammer down upon the seeker, only to be met with a heavy thruster to the midsection sending him flying into a building. Skywarp might only be marginally bigger than his trine leader, but he packed much more strength as he was more of a military seeker then his scientist Starscream. Skywarp didn't even blink at the attack tilting his helm the seeker watched as Sentinel made his way out of the rubble, couching to clear his intakes, Sentinel glared at the seeker while clutching his weapon. "Decepticon seeker! You're under arrest!"

"It's Autobot actually," Skywarp fanned his wings so his insignias were more obvious, the sunlight reflecting off the crimson red, "and you attacked first, really not a smart move when the other bot know your position."

"There is no such thing as an Autobot seeker!" Sentinel charged at the seeker and prepared to swipe as the seeker, Skywarp only took one step back to dodge before launching another kick that sent Sentinel flying into the building again.

"You're really not good at this," winced the seeker, "look I'm not here to kick your aft, though I'm doing it quite well, I'm here looking for someone. Have you seen another Autobot seeker? Looks like me but smaller and red, blue and white?"

Sentinel did not respond but attack the seeker again, Skywarp was not in the mood for this, he only had a limited time here and he could tell his leader was somewhere really close that his spark was screaming at him to slag this bot and continue his search. Skywarp had less patience than his leader and listened to his instincts more often. Deciding that he shouldn't deactivate this bot, or Starscream might get mad at him for off lining another Autobot, the seeker couldn't use his guns and just relied on his servo to servo contact. Sweeping the Prime off his feet, Skywarp delivered an upper cut and then a round house kick sending the Prime flying into the same building again, which crumpled under the repeated abuse and fell on top of the Prime, stepping up to stand on the Prime's fallen weapon Skywarp glared at the bot who was struggling to get up this time. "I'll only ask you once again! Have you seen an Autobot seeker that is red, blue and white-!"

"We captured him!" shouted back the Prime glaring at the seeker who held his weapon captive, "there is no such thing as an Autobot seeker! Once we get the orders to confirm that, we're taking him to Cybertron prison for execution!"

"Liar!" Roared the warper in denial, "your Autobots! The good guys! You would never execute another bot!" Sentinel could not sense the danger that he was in, the seeker was unstable and a threat to his leader was only pushing him further, "tell me where he is right now! I want my Starscream!"

"Like pit we're going to give him to you! You're under arrest seeker! You'll soon join him in the brig where you'll face execution before we take you apart!" Sentinel charged blindly at the seeker that had gone eerily still.

Before Sentinel could take another step he was caught in the midsection with his very own weapon, flying two blocks the Prime skidded to a halt coughing as his tanks were temporarily crushed under the force. Looking up, the Prime could only freeze as his optics came into contact with two purple peds standing right in front of his helm, slowing trailing his optics up he gulped as the seeker stood above him holding own hammer and bouncing it up and down on one servo. "You'll find that you'll have no choice," snarled Skywarp with a murderous glare, "I don't have time for your slag, I have a bot to find, if you think that you can stand in my way, well, then I'll have to teach you why no bot ever dares interfere with a seekers trine bond."

* * *

><p>Starscream furrowed his brow while rubbing at his cockpit window, "are alright there Star?" asked Jazz sitting on the other side of the table leaning towards Prowl, he was not taking his chances with the seeker, his poor innocent aft! Violated!<p>

"Not really," replied the seeker looking annoyed before drowning more of his energon, "the power from the key is still messing up some of my programs, especially with my spark."

"Should we call Ratchet?" asked Prowl feeling no sympathy for his fellow ninja bot, he should have been more on guard around the seeker.

"No, it's not painful just annoying, it's not really interfering with anything," Starscream furrowed his brow trying to understand the static readings that were coming from his spark, "it just, my spark is trying to tell me something, but it can't be right-…"

"What's it saying?"

"It says-," Starscream shook his helm at the jumbled message, "something familiar is here, I can't read the information well, the residue all spark energy is messing with it."

"Why would it mess with your programs?" wondered Jazz remembering about the mission reports from previous all spark encounters with other bots, "the human Sari has used it many times on the team here, no one had any ill effects."

"It's because I'm not a seeker from here," Prowl tilted his helm before understanding, "the slagging thing did not recognize my programs from its seeker ones and was trying to rewrite my entire being to follow the seekers of this universe." Starscream shuddered, "tried to delete my trine bond program too, that thing is not to come anywhere near me."

"Are your systems fixing the problem?"

"Yes, as the energy gets weaker and moves away from parts of my system, my old programs are restating themselves and pushing the foreign ones out."

"That sounds like it can take a while," murmured Jazz wincing.

"For a lesser processor mech maybe, mine is more developed, should only take a few more earth minutes."

"The message getting any clearer?"

"Funny thing, it's getting stronger but I can't read it clearly yet," Starscream shook his helm, he was not going to mention that it was nagging him almost to breaking point, the seeker feared to tell that though the key has restated his consciousness and his spark blocks, it had also boosted the strength of his instinct programs which were eating at his blocks faster than the first time and Starscream had the distinct feeling that once these were gone when there was no saving the seeker this time. "But from what I can guess, I think my spark is trying to tell me that my trinemates are-"

"Autobots!" shouted Optimus charging into the room followed by Ratchet, "distress call from Sentinel Prime, he is under attack!"

"By who? We captured the seekers and Megatron's team are much to damaged to try for another assault," Jazz stood up ready to help his partner, no matter how annoying he found him to be, "who is attacking him?"

"All we could get was Decepticon seeker before his comm. channel cut out," Optimus replied gravely, "Starscream, Jazz and Ratchet will accompany me, from what we can get it's only one seeker, it might be a distraction, Prowl you are in charge here, defend the base." Prowl saluted, "Autobots rollout!"

"Always says that!" muttered the seeker jogging next to the team making their way out of the base, "'Autobots roll out!' it's like the universal Optimus Prime catch phrase."

"Better then saying 'Gotta catch them all' referring to the all spark pieces," replied Jazz.

"Ugh! That's a horrible line."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 15~_

The Autobot team drove to Sentinel's homing signal, weaving and swerving through the traffic, Starscream just followed behind; hampered as his spark was still trying to tell him something important. Jazz moved to the head of the pack to transform mid air and land with a skid; only to see a black and purple seeker standing over a struggling shape, oh boy, this was a big seeker! He was at least two head taller than Starscream and was bulkier.

Jazz only arrived in time to see Sentinel's torso was stuck in a manhole so only his peds were sticking out, waving around frantically, while the seeker stood over the mech holding the Prime's own hammer above his head. "Halt!" Shouted the ninja bot while others transformed and skidded to a halt to watch the strike.

Not even hesitating, the black and purple seeker brought his hammer down on the Prime's aft. Sentinel let out a large yelp as pain bloomed from his aft as he was further forced into the manhole becoming officially and fully stuck, the seeker only brought back the hammer when he was sure he couldn't get out, turning to the new arrivals the seeker tensed and growled at them, "you want some too?"

"…" the Autobots were awe struck and in shock as Sentinel was still screaming out curses, "w-who are you?"

"Che," the black and purple seeker swung and hammer to rest on one of his shoulders with one servo, the bots tensed seeing the seekers strength, even Sentinel had to use two servos to carry the thing, the seeker can handle it with just one. "The designations is-"

"Skywarp!" Came a shout causing the ground bots to jump.

The black and purple seeker, however, just dropped his obtained hammer to stare at the once plane transform into a red, white and blue seeker. The seeker stared at each other for a click before Skywarp let out a choked squeal and disappeared in a flash of purple, the ground bots panicked searching for the missing seeker only to stare up at the sound of an explosion to see the black and purple seeker tackle the tri colored one. "Star! Starscream, Starscream, Starscream, Starscream-" chanted the seeker crushing his body against the smaller seeker, nuzzling Starscream's neck.

"Skywarp," sighed Starscream off lining his optics and allowing his wing mate to hold him, their sparks were singing as they re-encountered one another, sending missing data from each other they had lost from being away from each other, "where is-?"

"He couldn't come, they said I couldn't bring him," replied his wing mate mournfully but continued to nuzzle himself into his leader, his programming was already fixing itself under the direction of Starscream's leadership programs which over powered the need for Thundercracker temporarily, "but you're here now! We can go home now and save TC!"

"Skywarp, you need to tell me how you got here," Starscream tried to move back from the hug for only to Skywarp to wail in distress, "Skywarp, I'm not leaving you again. I'm here. But we are not alone and I need to explain to the Autobots what is going on."

Skywarp narrowed his optics remembering something, "he said he was going to send you to prison! He said you were going to be executed! They're evil Starscream! The Autobots here are evil!" Skywarp only calmed as Starscream patted and caressed his wings.

"No just him Skywarp," Starscream looked down to see the team try to get Sentinel out while some were keeping an optic on the floating seekers, "we have to go down and explain it to them."

Hesitating Skywarp gripped his leader as he started to float down, only to follow when Starscream sent him a look and an order through their sparks. Starscream knew that Skywarp was only being protective, landing, Starscream sighed as his wing mate made sure to be in between him and the Autobot team. "Weapons down, he's no threat," Starscream rolled his optics as Skywarp let out a growl, "this is Skywarp one of my wing mates."

"…Part of your trine right?" asked Optimus after a pause of silence.

"Correct," Starscream once again patted and rubbed the black wings to try to calm down his wing mate, "he only attacked Sentinel when the Prime threatened my life. I am the leader of the trine so any threat to me can be seen as a reason to deactivate the threat to my wing mates, with Skywarp being away from me for so long though, he is more prone to violence." The bots found it strange seeing the smaller seeker comfort the lager one who was still glaring at them, trying to make out if they were a threat or not.

"…I am Optimus Prime, I apologize for my fellow Prime's words, we have no intention of causing your leader any harm," Optimus then waved to his comrades, "this is Jazz Prime, our medic Ratchet and the bot you just-er attacked, is Sentinel Prime, his intentions do not reflect ours."

Skywarp gave the team a once over before snorting, moving to continue to nuzzle his leader, Skywarp chirped as he rubbed his face plates against Starscream's. Secretly the Autobot team thought that the scene was adorable. "I am more of Skywarp's priority right now," explained Starscream allowing the nuzzling, knowing that if he protested his wing mate will whine and cry.

"I think you two would be more comfortable at the base," coughed Optimus, "why doesn't Ratchet take you back while Jazz and I try to figure out a way to get Sentinel out."

"Good idea, Skywarp you will need to explain how you got here and how we are getting back."

"The scientist stuck a box on my back, I'm too low on energy right now to warp us back," Skywarp whined a little, "Star I'm hungry."

"There's energon back at the base," Starscream sighed, being away from Starscream had caused Skywarp to revert to a sparkling as he had predicted, this was going to fix itself though. "Transform and let's go."

Both seekers leaped into the air, transforming in unison, and flew into the air with perfect grace. Taking Starscream's left side the black and purple seeker followed his trine leader, once in a while, rubbing his wings with the other. Landing at the base, Skywarp took one look at the warehouse and looked at Starscream with a raised optic, "I did the same thing. Seriously, their base is a dirty human warehouse, it's a wonder the Decepticons haven't just bombed the place from orbit."

Skywarp just chirped and nuzzled his leader again before following him in to the energon dispenser, getting the seeker a cube, Starscream started to examine the device on Skywarp's back while the warper gulped down his energon. Walking into the room, Bumblebee was making his way across the room when he saw the giant seeker staring at him, letting out a loud squeak the minibot froze, Skywarp continued to stare at the new mech tilting his helm slightly. "That's this universes Bumblebee," explained Starscream coming out from behind his wing mate, "he's more annoying and less polite then ours. Bumblebee this is Skywarp, my wing mate."

"That huge thing is your wing mate?!" Shouted the yellow bot having to stare up to see the seeker.

"I told you, I'm smaller then my wing mates but even then I match the height of the other Autobots," Starscream rolled his optics, "ah, you're going to love this one Skywarp. This one is Prowl." The police bot walked in to freeze when he saw the large black and purple seeker, Skywarp's optics went round as he stared at the new arrival, "he's a ninja Skywarp."

Skywarp blinked before he launched himself forward to inspect the new bot, Prowl froze and allowed the seeker to prod and poke him. "What is it with both of you and me? You have not inspected the other bots so thoroughly."

"The bots that we have is our universe is nearly exactly like yours, the others are ones we've never met but you my dear Prowl, you're the exact opposite of our Prowl and that interests us," smirked Starscream.

"…He's adorable!" Shouted Skywarp after a pause of silence as he looked over the bot, "why can't our Prowl be like this?! He's so cute!"

"I am not cute!" shot back the police bot trying to squirm out of the seekers clutches, "release me!"

"Awww," cooed Skywarp wrapping his servos around the black and gold bots waist, "you just want to hug him! And never let him go!"

"Get him off of me!" Prowl struggled but it was already too late, Skywarp had a good hold on him, "he's your wing mate! Order him off! You! You haven't seen your leader for a long time, hug him!"

"I had my cuddling session already, good luck with that, Skywarp is the best seeker in servo to servo contact meaning he's not letting go until he wants to," Ironhide was the first bot to train the seekers in servo to servo contact as he argued that the three will not always be in the sky, it was a long and challenging few Earth months but he finally taught the seeker well enough that they were a threat if taken down to the ground. Skywarp was the strongest out of the three as his processors followed the more military model as well as his instincts, Starscream was the fastest in his strikes and dodges and Thundercracker was the better strategist and skilled. "You have to admit it Prowl, you are adorable."

Prowl just grunted as he tucked forward to land on the ground hoping to shake the seeker off, only to yelp when Skywarp just followed him down to cuddle him even more. "…I come back to the base and I see this," came a voice, turning Starscream smirked in amusement as Optimus had his face in his servo, "is he as bad as you?"

"No, his advances are more innocent then mine, think like a sparkling. I guess you were able to get Sentinel out of the hole?"

"After a while yes, we had to cut him out-"

"I want that bot arrested right now!" Shouted a voice making everyone cringe or scowl, "how dare he assault a Prime!"

"Sentinel! We talked about this! If you haven't attacked the unknown seeker first then listen to what he was looking for then you wouldn't have gotten stuffed in that man hole!" Jazz was sick and tired at his partner acting like a whinny brat, "they have yet to do anything evil and have proven that they have the ability to kick our afts over ten blocks if they chose to, but they haven't!"

"That seeker had a lucky shot-!"

"Lucky? I kicked you three times into the building and smacked you with your own hammer!" Skywarp scowled as his abilities were not recognized, "I kicked his aft servos down Star!"

"And I am so proud at you for it," Starscream patted the seeker that still had Prowl in his grip, "they are right, if you would have just told him where I was then you would have saved yourself an aft kicking, but your just a glutton for punishment." Starscream smirked as Sentinel made a jump to slag the seeker only to be held back by the other two Primes, "no one is going to the brig anywhere. Once Skywarp has his fill of energon and a full recharge cycle, we are going back home, to our universe."

"But I don't wanna sleep now! I wanna play!" whined the black and purple seeker picking up the police bot like he was a stuffed toy rather than a live bot.

"Yes, yes recharge later. Now come and see Ratchet, he's hilarious." Starscream knew that there was no use arguing with his wing mate when he was in this state, the charge he was getting from finally being about to connect to Starscream's spark was causing his systems to reboot themselves causing a surge in energy; the black and purple seeker won't be able to rest even if he tried.

"Is he cute too?" Prowl tried to wave Jazz down into helping him only for the fellow ninja bot to put out his servos in defense while shaking his head, he was not getting close to those crazy seekers.

"No, he's old and cranky. He's so fun to tease!" Skywarp chirped and followed his leader as they made their way to the make shift med bay, Prowl shaking his servo fist at his so called team over the purple shoulder.

"Prowl is going to kill us when this is all over," muttered Jazz wincing at Prowl's silent threat.

"Boo hoo," muttered Optimus sarcastically, "if the seekers don't make us jump off a cliff first maybe."

* * *

><p>"Get away from me!" shouted a loud and angry voice, the sound was accompanied by the noise of clanging metal as a white and red blur ran through the room. "Someone slag them! Slag them now and throw them off a cliff so I won't fix them!"<p>

"Aww! Grumpy old bot Ratchet! Needs a hug!" chirped a black and purple blur who was chasing after the aging medic.

"He's-almost-as-fast-as-me," muttered Blurr peeking over the couch as he watched the two bots run around the base.

"He has to be if he has the seeker after him," muttered Bumblebee next to the blue speedster, "what happened to Prowl?"

"He's (hiding somewhere in the city. After)-Skywarp-let-him-go-for-a-click-to-poke-Ratchet-the-ninja-bot-jumped-away-to-his-tree-which-lead-the-seeker-to-let-out-more-high-pitched-coo's-and-squeals-and-to-tackle-Prowl-into-another-spark-crushing-hug." Reported Blurr as they both ducked as the running pair made their way through the room again, "Ratchet-then-had-the-bad-idea-to-snark-at-the-sparkling-acting-seeker-which-lead-to-this-chase."

"Where's Starscream?" wondered Bumblebee hoping that they both aren't interesting enough to get the two seekers attention, they didn't seem that interested in him, thank Primus.

"Laughing-his-aft-off-somewhere," replied Blurr without missing a beat, "where-is-Jazz-Prime-though?Haven't-seen-him-for-a-while,the-seeker-got-him-too?"

"No Prowl got him. While running away from Skywarp, he gave a massive kick to Jazz in the aft, the ninja Prime went flying out the window and into the dumpster, last I heard was the Prime swearing 'revenge' and he goes off to chase after Prowl. I'm just surprised I can't hear Sentinel screaming right now."

"Oh-he-was,(Optimus had this most pained expression on his faceplates as he had to listen to it until Starscream shot the Prime with his null rays and shut him up. Optimus nearly hugged him for it. Sentinel)-gave-chase-to-the-seeker-again-but-I-think-he's-stuck-somewhere-now-cause-I-saw-Starscream-running-through-the-halls-cackling-an-evil-laugh,we're-all-just-ignoring-the-Prime's-hails-right-now," Blurr ignored the blinking light at the corner of his optics, he was not getting caught in all this craziness, "(Optimus is probably hiding somewhere to avoid having to take control of the base now). Where-is-Bulkhead?"

"Sulking, Skywarp was walking pass his room and took a peek in to see his art, fell to the ground laughing in one click and didn't stop till Starscream dragged him out by a ped. Bulkhead's been locked in his room since then, he says he's not coming out until the seekers are leaving or gone."

Both bots sat in silence as the echoing thumps of ped falls could be heard in the background.

"You ever wish life would get back to normal before you ever heard the terms 'Autobot seekers'?"

"Every-click-I'm-here."

"…You wanna go hide in my room before Starscream finds us?"

"Yes-please,was-waiting-for-you-to-suggest-it."

Both bots then ducked low to the ground and crawled to the halls, hiding behind the furniture, just as Starscream entered the room and decided to join his wing mate in chasing the medic seeing no other bot to torture.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 16~_

"Thank you Primus. This is the greatest miracle you have bestowed us, from sparked life to the All spark, this is one of the greatest," Optimus was on his knees praying to the ceiling, "words cannot describe he happiness I feel right now-."

"Wow, Optimus is being really dramatic," muttered Jazz from his perch at the table staring at the leader.

"Is he really though?" asked Prowl with a scowl.

"…Okay no, the situation actually calls for a pray to Primus."

What were they talking about?

Skywarp and Starscream had just fallen into stasis.

After a chaotic twenty earth hours of chasing, annoying, touching, questioning, squealing and generally destroying the base, the two seekers finally ran out of energy and fell onto the couch straight into stasis. Scared the sparks out of the bots; as the two seekers were just happily chasing Bumblebee around the base, when in mid jump over the couch both seekers processors determined it was nap time and they both collapsed. The other Autobots stared at them for an hour, hiding behind various walls and furniture, before Optimus was pushed forward to poke them with a pole to make sure they were both really sleeping and it was not an elaborate prank to get them. When they didn't wake up and react, the Prime dropped to his knees and prayed while the other bots sighed and collapsed themselves in relief that it was finally over.

"Ask Primus to make them never wake up again!" harshly whispered Ratchet standing in the farthest corner away from them, he just had enough exercise running away from them for his next three lifetimes, he was an old bot slaggit! No one should make him run anymore.

"I don't even know how I'm going to get the tree back in my room," whimpered Prowl slightly staring outside as his tree was placed on the warehouses roof with Sentinel tangled and trapped in its vines, the Prime wasn't even struggling anymore, knocked into stasis after the two seekers took him for a flight scaring the orange and blue Prime out of his wits as they played 'catch-the-annoying-loud-mouth-Prime!'

"I don't know how I'm going to get these paint stains off my chassis and areas that should not be mentioned let alone touched and painted upon," the two seekers for some reasons decided to raid a paint storage room and tackle down the startled ninja Prime painting him in red and black paint. "Primus why? I was just innocently walking down the halls."

"Everyone's a target in their optics," muttered Prowl watching as Bumblebee quick skid in the room to steal a cube before running out for his life again, "where's Blurr?"

"Hiding in a storage closet I think, they decided they wanted to test his speed and chased after him around the base. Was unfair really, there were two of them and they both kept ambushing him." Jazz stared at the mess that was the base, those seekers really tore the place apart. "Bulkhead?"

"Bolt locked his door after Skywarp somehow got in and rearranged his art pieces as well as placing them in our rooms, they are truly…disturbing now," Prowl shuddered remembering he threw his out the window.

"He knows the seeker can warp right?"

"We haven't had the spark to tell him that."

Jazz nodded solemnly at Prowl in understanding, both continued to silently consume their energon. "…What now?"

"Recharge ourselves I guess, it's late and we are still low on energy after the fight with the Decepticons."

"…I'm too scared to recharge."

"…Me too Jazz, me too." Both ninja's feared the seekers would wake when they were in stasis and wreak unimaginable horrors upon them, again.

* * *

><p>The Autobots eventually wondered off from the lounge, not daring to even touch the seekers, leaving them where they fell. Four hours later the Autobots had finally finished licking their wounds and putting the base back together when a high pitched scream echoed through the base causing the other bots to run in to see what had happened. Seeing that the noise came from the lounge, the bots were wary and hid behind the doorway peeking pass it to see Sentinel staring and pointing at something in horror. "HOW THE SLAG ARE YOU AWAKE NOW!?"<p>

To the Autobots growing horror, a recognizable chuckle echoed, "you're probably right, after a storm like that; most bots would be out till next cycle. However, I am not like any other bot." With a stretch, Starscream made his way off the couch from his awkward fall, making sure not to touch his still recharging wing mate. Twitching his wings to get the kinks out, the seeker made his way to grab a cube of energon. "You can all come in, I'm not going to go crazy like that again."

"WHY!?" shouted Optimus brought down to his knees, "WHY DID YOU EVEN START!?"

"Hmm? My wing mate was still feeling like a sparkling, the feelings he was sending over the bond were really childish, what can I say? Being bombarded with them just tempted me to give into them." Starscream did not feel the need to say that he really did miss his wing mate and the childish pranks did make the warper oh so happy, if Thundercracker was here through he would have been able to fight against the impulses though. "What can I say? I'm a complicated seeker."

"…Go home already!" shouted the team after a short silence in disbelief.

"I wish to, don't think I don't, you're all amusing and all but I miss my third wing mate and the bots over there. However, I can't leave until Skywarp had finished recharging to build up enough strength to warp both of us to the other universe, all that was to tire him up from the energy surge he got from our sparks being synchronized again."

"Why couldn't he use that energy and warp you both back where you belong!?" shouted Ratchet gripping his helm, the ache in his processors getting worst every click he stayed in the seekers presence.

"That energy was messing with Skywarp's processors, rewriting programs and inserting some of mine; I am his leader. With his processors in that state, he wouldn't be able to concentrate to warp us back home so I needed to ware him out until the programs fully a line themselves." Starscream finished his cube and threw it into the bin that was now balanced in top of the television, "He won't be up until a few more earth hours. I will put Prowl's tree back in his room but I am not cleaning up the mess, I'm not your slave bot."

The Autobot team could only stare at the strutting seeker in disbelief, before groaning and making their way back to their hiding spots, there was no way they were dealing with the seekers now; they just had enough of them and needed time to recover their lost sanity.

* * *

><p>With a chirp, crimson optics switched on with a flicker, before furrowing as the mass of metal wiggled about. Landing on the unforgiving floor with a thump, the black and purple seeker let out a yelp to show he was awake. Rolling over to he was on his front, Skywarp rubbed his helm before shaking his head, his thoughts were much clearer now and thinking was easier, but what had happened earlier and why was he sleeping so awkwardly on a couch? With another squeak the seeker shot straight up remembering where he was and who he was looking for, jumping over the couch in a single lunge, the seeker tackled down a smaller one who just had enough time to dump the cubes of energon he was holding into the black and gold bots servos. "Skywarp! Get off! We did this already!"<p>

"Starscream! You were lost but I found you!" shouted Skywarp bringing his leader back to a standing position but not letting him go, "we have to go back and save TC!"

"Good to see that your processors have finally recovered," muttered the tri colored seeker brushing off imaginary dust and taking the energon cubes back, "drink these, we're not going anywhere until you are fully refilled."

Skywarp gulped down the cubes while Starscream motioned Prowl to get everyone together. After a few minutes of Prowl convincing everyone to get together in the seekers presence, and that yes they were going back to their universe and no it was not another prank and yes he was serious, bots made their way into the lounge warily watched as Starscream fed his wing mate. "After this cube Skywarp should be fully charged," announced Starscream examining the device the scientists had made and placed under the wings of Skywarp, "from what I can tell though, it's not enough energy to be able to warp both of us back to our universe."

"What?!" shouted some of the team, the dreams of a seeker free life was breaking in front of their optics, "can we help with anything?" suggested Optimus, "give you any equipment to help you enhance the devices ability."

"I don't even know how this slagging thing works Prime, I may be a scientist but I didn't build this and last time I encountered something like this I was sent here. Skywarp's ability is complicated enough as it is and I don't even have a clue how he could have followed me in the first place," Starscream shook his helm while rubbing his wing mates wings which we're beginning to tense at the news, "but I do have an idea at how to boost Skywarp's energy capacity."

"We'll give you everything you need," Optimus paused, "within logic."

"Smart Prime," Starscream smirked before putting back the pieces he took off of the device to get more of an idea of how it worked, "I would say we need to build a whole generator to achieve what I need, but from what I got from my brief encounter, I need the help of either the 'Key' or the 'All Spark', if I can manage to make a program to block its overwriting abilities then Skywarp would be able to harness it's raw power for his use."

"We'll contact Sari for the Key, Ratchet here will help you with the programming-"

"No I won't."

"Ratchet-"

"No."

"That's an order-"

"No."

"You can't just say 'no', I'm your Prime!"

"I quit!"

"…Bulkhead?"

"…Fine, but just because I'm curious about the wormhole factor of all this, but the black and purple one stays here and stays away from my room," grumbled Bulkhead stomping after the smirking tri colored seeker, Optimus only sighed in relief and looked over to his medic who was still glaring at him.

"Have fun entertaining my wing mate," was the last thing they heard from Starscream as he and his green companion walked out. The bots left in the room slowly turned to stare at the large black and purple seeker that was staring back at them with wide innocent optics, Skywarp only fluttered his optics and let out a giggle before the others ran away, smirking the seeker stood up and cracked his servos.

"Last bit of coding…And done," muttered Starscream typing the last bits into the computer, "that should be able to stall the Key's programs long enough for Skywarp to perform his warp."

"Finally," muttered Bulkhead, all these lines of coding was giving him a headache, he didn't know how the seeker did it. "So we just download these into your, er, wing mate and then you both will be able to go home?"

"In theory," Starscream rolled his optics and downloaded the data himself, sending it to his wing mate through their spark connection, "come on we have to save your friends, you thought a sparkling Skywarp was bad, try a mature prankster who has had stellar cycles of practice."

"I was ignoring the screams till now," admitted the green bot.

"Bad Bulkhead, I must be rubbing off on you."

Both walked out of the room to nearly be run over by a speeding bot, oddly it was a purple blur that ran pass rather than the usual blue, Starscream only rolled his optics before telling Bulkhead that Skywarp probably found all the stored paint they had at the back of the warehouse. Entering the room, Starscream only had to point at his wing mate; that was standing over a cowering Bumblebee with a can of hot pink paint in his servos, for the other seeker to freeze in mid motion and give his leader an innocent smile. "Let the minibot go and put down the paint."

"But Star, he would look good in pink!"

"Skywarp. Now." Starscream watched at his wing mate pouted but stepped away from the minibot who scrambled away and over the couch to use it as cover, "where is Prime?"

"Outside hanging on the roof by his ped," replied Skywarp pouting at his ruined fun but a grin at his prank.

"Not that slagger, **Optimus** Prime," seeing Skywarp's innocent blink, "Skywarp."

"…On the ceiling," muttered Skywarp at least having the decency to look ashamed at his actions, Skywarp played with his servo fingers as both bots looked up to see and gagged and bound leader attached to the roof. "I always wanted to see if I could glue a bot as big as that to the ceiling and have then stay there, it worked too! Now I can try it on the twins!"

"Skywarp! You know the rule about pranks on our leader!"

"But he's not **our** Optimus Prime so I thought that rule didn't count here," Skywarp kicked at the ground not meeting his narrow opticed leader, "I just wanted to experiment like you Star."

"This is not what I do Skywarp, you and I both know that," Starscream shook his helm while pointing at the glaring Autobot leader, "get him down now."

"But-"

"Now." Starscream used his leader voice making Skywarp pout but hover up to free the Autobot leader, "what have you done to the rest? "

"I handcuffed Jazz and Prowl together and glued their other servos to each others afts when they said they haven't bonded yet, a world without Prowl and Jazz being bonded is a crime! I think they're in the storage room somewhere trying to find the solvent, which I have right here and will not give to them until they confess their undying love to each other! Purple Blurr ran off somewhere when I painted him purple and told him when I finish with Bumblebee they would be the cutest couple, cause the way those to bicker they sound like they have been bonded for vorns now. Ratchet locked himself in another storage room when I broke into his med lab to take some rope, ran away when I started chasing him demanding hugs and kisses for my mental wounds, he's so funny, keeps forgetting that I could warp until he hid in a storage closet that's too small for me to get into." Skywarp rattled off all the things he had done while ungluing the Prime on the ceiling, who fell with a mechly squeal before Starscream caught him with a servo.

Ripping through the tape with the seekers sharp claws, Starscream raised on optic when the leader hugged his peds and looked up at him with pleading optics, "please tell me your both going to go home now?"

"Yes Prime, Skywarp and I are going to our home," Starscream smirked as Skywarp let out a squeal and grabbed the minibot to hug and jump up and down with, he was excited to see his other wing mate again. Optimus just let out a nod before flopping back landing on the ground with a thud, Starscream was going to miss this place.

They were such a fun bunch to tease.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 17~_

Bots surrounded the two seekers as Starscream fiddled with the device on Skywarp's back to ensure that the cables were correctly attached. Sari was standing on Bulkhead's shoulder staring at the purple Blurr, wanting to say something, she was just silenced with a glare from the speedster. Making the last connections, Starscream's processors worked to understand the reaction before confirming that in theory it should work, "alright this should be the last of it." Standing up, the seeker stretched his peds before seeing the relieved faces of the other bots, "oh boo hoo, it wasn't that bad."

"Seriously?!"asked Jazz in awe staring at the seeker leader.

"…It wasn't that bad when **I **was here," amended the seeker, "Skywarp here is another story."

"Yup," added said seeker.

"…Please just go home already," whined Optimus clutching his helm at the processor ache he had, "we need to rebuild our sanity in peace."

"Oh sanity is overrated Prime. Though I do have to say it was a, fun, time meeting you all and learning about alternate realities being real and having to beat the science team down with a stick when I tell them about all this, their curious sparklings I tell you," Starscream motioned swinging a stick around before scowling and muttering something about revenge on Wheeljack and shoving the stick somewhere unpleasant. "It was an honor meeting another Optimus Prime that doesn't have such a large poll up his backside, mine is all friendship speech this and 'stop trying to put the humans in running wheels to compare them to hamsters!'."

"It was, pleasant, to meet an Autobot seeker, I hope in this universe that there will be more like you both," Optimus and Starscream stared at each other, Starscream raised an optic while Optimus shrugged showing even he didn't believe in his words. "Hopefully we have learnt something in the short time you were with us, you were extremely helpful in helping us with our mission and I am sad to see you go," Optimus paused, "that's not an offer to stay though. Seriously I need my sanity back, stay out of our base."

"As you wish Prime. My dear ninja Prowl, I will forever miss you, seeing my Prowl will never be the same and I have to thank you for that. I know we had our ups and downs but I like to think we got along well," Starscream smirked as Prowl just glared and crossed his servos, "I will tell all about you and your ninja ways, if you feel a shiver when I am gone, it's my Jazz squealing and cooing about how cute you are."

"I. Am. Not. Cute. Go away and leave me in peace already." Prowl scowled harder when Starscream just grinned wider, "you aren't such an aft head as I thought, your ten times worst then I could ever imagine and your world will end when you decide to spawn."

"Love you too~." Starscream hugged the yelping police bot, the seeker knew that Prowl would miss him; a small, small, small part of him, that's why Prowl didn't break the seekers hold until Starscream was done. "Bulkhead, I have to tell you that I don't get your art. Half the time it looks like you just used stuff as target practice or just rolled over it, but you are a slagging genius when it comes to wormholes and transporting; what the slag are you doing with your life!?"

The green bot just rolled his optics in annoyance, "I'll miss you too Starscream. Hopefully one day you will be inspired to create your own piece, then I hope everyone at your base laughs at it."

"Then I will smash it over their heads and blame a random bout of insanity. Oh my Ratch-y boo, I will miss you, I will always love you and I know you love me too," Skywarp giggled at the rhyming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I have been permanently scarred for life. No amount of time and drugs will cure me, you are a plague and the worst virus rolled into one. I curse Primus in all his forms and realities for creating something like you both! How does your Ratchet survive you two much less three? He must be a saint. Go back to your reality before I wedge this ratchet somewhere unsavory and kick you through to the other universe-"

"Aww look how huffy he gets," cooed Skywarp not even acknowledging the words, "looks even more funny cause he's old."

"Love you two Ratchy boo. Little Bumblebee, Primus you are annoying, I thank every click that my minibot is not as annoying as you. At least he's humble, polite and nice, you are a spoiled little brat that wants to tazer us in the afts and expect us to be afraid of you because of it."

"Like your one to talk!" Shouted the yellow bot shaking his fist at the seeker while taking cover behind the green bot.

"Yes but I can at least provide decent back up and skills. Blurr, what can I say? You are one of the fastest ground pounders I have ever seen and one of the best spies I have met, but you run our mouth off half the time without giving any bot anytime to answer you much less understand you. Not all bots have high cognitive processors like mine to understand you, but I adore you all in all, you're like a hyper little seekerlet that just had too much energon treats."

"I-am-not-a-sparkling.I-have-to-say-that-you-are-one-of-the-fastest-and-smartest-seekers-I-have-met,one-of-the-first-to-be-Autobots-and-I-guess-the-last.I-will-remember-the-skills-you-have-taught-me-to-take-down-annoying-seekers-like-you."

"Prime Jazz I have only met you for about two cycles and all I can say is; mate with Prowl already," Starscream smirked as Jazz spluttered as Prowl groaned and smacked his servo to his helm, "it's almost a crime against Primus for you two not to be spark bonded."

"Seriously," added Skywarp nodding with a serious expression, "back in our universe, you both are practically one bot. No one could see you without the other, and the love you have for each other, slagging pit it's like wading through a fog of the pink stuff when you're both in the same room, which is fragging weird with how our Prowl is so emotionless and stuff."

"Mate already. I can send you diagrams," Jazz just spluttered again while shaking his head while Prowl was shaking his fist at the seeker, "fine, fine, prudes. Sentinel…I hate you, I slagging hate you. No words can describe what I want to do to you, as you can tell when I unleashed my wing mate at you."

"Hate you too you fragging pit born traitor."

"Can I kick him Star? Can I?"

"No Skywarp, you will have to wash your ped then."

"Aww."

"Now that I am done with the teary goodbyes, Skywarp would you like to add anything?"

"Optimus I'm sorry I pasted you to the ceiling but the results will lead to a good cause and my greatest prank ever on the twins! Prowl! You're so cute! Wittle ninja Prowler! My Jazz would adore you!" Optimus and Prowl just twitched an optic accepting their fate until the seekers leave, "Bulkhead your art is really bad! Like three days worth of energon purge bad. Ratchet! Huffy puffy grumpy old mech Ratchet!" Both Bulkhead and Ratchet scowled but didn't dare say anything to temp the seeker into continuing. "Bumblebee you're a whining squealing sparkling! I either want to squish you into a hug or kick you off the roof. Blurr your so fast, you're like Starscream on the ground! You're so fun to chase. Jazz; mate. With. Prowl. Already. Fine aft like that isn't going to stay free for long. Sentinel…I hate you, if my leader didn't order me not to touch you I would have flown you to the sun and throw you into it."

"And that's my wing mates views wrapped up neatly," Starscream grinned at the scowling group before turning to his wing mate, "let's go home now Skywarp, I miss Thundercracker and our universe, it was fun here but I have some revenge to unleash."

With the nod from the other seeker, Skywarp once again turned on his warp drive and focused as the energy traveled through the machine attached to his back. The purple signature halo that usually covered the seeker bled to a shining blue as the boxes programs affected the seekers ability, Skywarp tilted his helm as his processors worked the programs that were streaming through his processors narrowing his optics when he reached an energy error, to warp both him and Starscream he would need much more then he could produce; Starscream nodded at Sari. Pushing the key into the small generator, bots watched as the key's energy traveled through the cables and into the seeker, Skywarp let out a small growl at the invading programs but they were quickly halted and screened out by Starscream's programmed blocks, finally attaining enough energy to initiate his warp the black and purple seeker turned to his wing leader with a nod.

Starscream gave a nod back, giving the Autobot team one last nod in acknowledgement, the leader took his wing mates servo and pulled him into close contact to ensure enough of his was in contact with the warper to ensure maximum warp capabilities. The Autobots watched on as Skywarp's halo dimmed for a click before giving off one large blinding flash, causing the bots to cringe and off line their optics, when they looked back, the two seekers were gone with only the limp cables and the small generator left to show that they were there at all. Silently bots checked their scanners to see if they were really gone before seeing the warp particles and accepting that they were really gone from their universe, silently Optimus stared at the place they were standing at before moving into a saluting position, Sentinel looked like he was going to protest but when one by one the other bots followed in suit he silenced himself. Starscream might not have been a member of their team, they weren't even sure that he was truly an Autobot to begin with, but he did help them even with their suspicions and in turn saved them and helped the battle for the All spark to turn significantly for their advantage.

Starscream might never even ever be acknowledged by the Autobot council, but the bots here would always remember him, as the crazy seeker who claimed an alliance with them and help deal an almost defeating blow to the Decepticons. It was now up to them to take advantage of the opening the seeker left.

"Autobot Starscream, on behalf of the Autobots here, we thank you. Though we might not ever meet again, we will remember you," announced Optimus while the others muttered in agreement.

Starscream might have been crazy, perverted and annoying, but he was a powerful fighter and whether he knew it or not, his actions have changed the fate of the battle for the All spark, and even the war itself.

* * *

><p>Starscream grunted as he and his wing mate landed on something solid, only for it to tip over and cause the two seekers to crash land on the floor, curling up into a ball Starscream willed his tanks to calm before he purged all over himself. Skywarp was no better groaning next to his leader about how his processors were aching, Starscream could barely hear the voices that surrounded him and barely felt the servos that were trying to pry him from his ball, curling tighter the seeker leader groaned as his tanks gave a lurch before feeling his wing mate crawl over to him and cover him protectively keeping the other meches at bay with a fearsome snarl. The two seekers stayed in that position before Starscream was finally able to regain control over his body, muttering curses, the tri colored leader finally turned on his optics and looked around to see a group of meches leaning over to try to see him while Skywarp was making himself into a wall between them and his leader.<p>

"My helm feels like Grimmlock sat on it, if Ratchet is there give me a sedative now!" groaned the tri colored seeker, Starscream barely heard the sound of shuffling bots and an order to Skywarp before he felt something prick around his neck, squashing down the urge to attack the thing, Starscream sighed as the sedative worked quickly to calm his systems. "Thank Primus."

"Actually, it's just Ratchet but whatever you wish," said the medic sarcastically, glaring as the black and purple seeker cover his leader again cooing and trying to see what the medic did to his leader. "You feeling like getting up yet? Or you just going to lay there and worship the ground."

"Oh how I missed your attitude," Starscream pushed his wing mate off and slowly got up to see the command team standing around the room staring at the seeker, "thank Primus, we're in the right universe right?"

"Welcome back Starscream," greeted Optimus stepping forward to place a servo on the seekers shoulder, "it's good to see you back and unharmed, it was-,quiet around here without you."

"Blah, blah, blah Prime. Where is Thundercracker." Optimus chuckled having been warned by Ratchet that his wing mate would be his first priority, motioning to the berth on the other side of the room, both Starscream and Skywarp jumped over the operating table to get to their third.

"That's a surgical table! Not a hurdle!" Shouted Ratchet seeing his table being abused, Jazz just snickered muttering how it was both as it was used as a hurdle most of the time when bots wanted to run away from the medic and his ratchets of doom.

Reaching over to the still blue seeker, Skywarp cooed seeing his motionless wing mate before letting out a whine, Starscream however just scanned Thundercracker making sure everything was in place before clicking something in seekercant. Instantly, Thundercracker's systems started to work over time, turning back on from their resting state, within clicks the red optics of the seeker flickered on before landing straight onto the tri colored seeker. Bracing himself, Starscream was on the ground before anyone could blink, being tackled by the blue seeker, they were then joined on the floor by Skywarp who wanted to take part in the hug. Thundercracker nuzzled his leaders neck cables and hummed as the leaders spark joined the trine bond once again, as programs and memories were passed back and forth, Starscream's spark made sure to push back both the two seekers instincts and reinstated his own dominance.

Seeing the cuddling group Jazz coughed before looking off to the side, "maybe we should give them some time alone."

"Agreed," stated Prowl blandly already walking out the door.

"Starscream we'll be waiting outside, come meet us when you're, er, done," said the Prime following the others out, "spread the word that Skywarp has been able to retrieve Starscream."

"Done," chirped Jazz, seeing Optimus confused look about how this was done so fast the saboteur took pity on the leader, "saw twins when I was walking out and told them."

"Ah, the news would be all over the ship now then."

When the three seekers finally walked out of the med bay they were greeted by half the ship cheering at the seekers return. Starscream smirked and puffed up at the attention, he knew that he was admired here, "Starscream you have to tell us where you were! We couldn't find you anywhere!" Exclaimed Jazz pulling the seeker to a one servo hug, "Prowler here was worrying here to bits trying to find you."

"Hardly," muttered the police bot giving his mate an exasperated look, "Starscream it is good to see you back, I am also curious to know where you went, another universe? Is that even possible?"

"Oh Prowl I missed you," Starscream hugged the surprised black and white mech, Skywarp pulled the surprised and slightly jealous saboteur aside for a click to show him something. "I never thought I would say that I missed the straight laced and by the book Prowl."

"Oh Primus he's so cute!" Bots heard Jazz exclaim staring at an image Skywarp took, "that's Prowler over there?"

"Uh huh! Look at this one!"

"It he hugging a tree?!" Jazz exclaim while some bots leaned over for a closer look, "that's adorable!"

"Looks like you have lots to tell us Starscream," muttered Optimus amused at the images of a black and gold ninja bot who was suppose to be the alternative to their police bot second in command Prowl.

"I have tons," replied the seeker preening as other bots came to pat and welcome back the seeker, "let's move to the rec room, I have much to talk about and hundreds of images for you to see."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

_~Chapter 18~_

_Epilogue_

"I know that Starscream just came back and all, the stories from the other universe were hilarious as well; Ninja bot Prowl! Jazz you would expect, but Prowl? But have you noticed that since he came back he's been kinda quiet? Like more quiet then he was before he was you know, warped to another dimension. Thundercracker and Skywarp have been following him everywhere as well, haven't even gone back to their positions, all the flight time they have clocked as well, it's like they don't even live on the ground anymore-"

"You gotta give them time Bluestreak, Starscream was off at another universe and had to work with another Autobot team, he has to get use to being back here," cut off Hound sipping at his energon while Mirage nodded in agreement, "you know how close those three are, seekers are practically like bonded mates, being back together again after a while will leave them clingy."

"I guess I'm worrying about nothing, but I kinda hoped that with Starscream back things will go back to the way things were, it's still really quiet around here," muttered Bluestreak watching as other bots just drank their energon muttering quietly to each other, even the twins were just quietly watching television. "I mean Starscream always been the dramatic seeker, Skywarp's always has a prank planed and Thundercracker has yet to even talk to the Dinobots and the Aerial team. But now they just walk around base to collect their share of energon before they just go off flying again, they didn't even take any pot shots at the cassetticons when they saw them-"

"Bluestreak, the seekers need time to recover, we can't just expect them to forget that they were close to losing each other forever because of one accident," Mirage knew that he couldn't if he lost Hound, "but the seekers usually recover from things quickly and quite well. Starscream is too logical to not finally break this pattern and soon will be performing his experiments while the others will return to their posts."

"Bluestreak does have a point though, it's just been so quiet here for a while now, I think even Prowl's getting agitated about all the peace." Hound nodded to a police bot that was looking calm but the furious scribbling on the data pad showed differently, "Even the bots around here notice it, no one's even fighting with one another, what we need is some big bang to bring this place-"

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING MAKE YOU WISH PRIMUS NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR DESIGN!" Bots in the rec room, jumped at the screeching voice before ducking out of the way as Wheeljack jumped into the room and started table hopping to get away from the furious chasing tri colored seeker, "I AM GOING TO SHOVE THAT WARP BOX UP YOUR AFT AND YOUR GOING TO BE SPITTING OUT PARTS FOR A STELLAR CYCLE!"

"SAVE ME!" Shouted the inventor sliding through Ironhide's peds and out the door with the seeker using the red bot as a spring board, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

Bots stared in wonder after the shouting bots even after they disappeared around the corner, some bots jumped up to follow them; wanting to see what was going to happen. Jazz just ran to the TV and started hacking the security camera's with the help of Blaster to see the chasing bots without having to leave the room, Prowl didn't even say anything in protest wanting to see it too, soon everyone was crowding around the television watching in awe at Wheeljack's dodging skills and Starscream's speed. It got even more interesting when the other two seekers joined in, bots were cheering at and shouting at the television either on team 'seeker' or team 'Wheeljack'.

"That's better," chirped Bluestreak basking in the shouting and jostling bots.

"Agreed," commented Mirage watching as the bots work themselves into a frenzy.

"Looks like every things back to normal," added Hound grinning as Ratchet joined the battle to at least give the inventor a chance of survival, not that he wasn't insulting the inventor as well.

"COME ON! I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I FIXED IT ALREADY! " shouted the flashing bot ducking under a table.

"AND I'M ABOUT TO FIX YOUR AFT BY WELDING IT TO THAT SLAGGING BOX AND WARP YOU INTO THE PIT!" Replied the tri colored seeker kicking over the table while Wheeljack jumped over to another, "when I get my servo on a stick, I'm going to shove it so far up-"

"Ratchet! Help!"

"Run you idiot! RUN!" grunted the medic as he coordinated the Defensors moves to try to keep the other two seekers back.

"WAH!" Wheeljack barely dodged a swipe from the seeker before he launched himself out the window to find himself landing in Optimus's open servos who stared at him in surprise, "thanks for the catch Optimus. But you need to put be down so I can run for my life now."

Setting the inventor down, who bolted when his peds touched the ground, Optimus ducked under the three flying seekers and side stepped a raging medic and the Defensor unit. Watching till the bots disappeared the leader coughed into his servo and turned to the group of humans he was talking to, "and that is why I do not hold meetings with humans in my base, please turn around and go home, I can't guarantee your safety when Skywarp is able to hack the supplies cabinets." Leaving the stunned humans the leader just made his way back into the ship, he has been the leader of the ship for stellar cycles now, nearly nothing shocks him anymore, he was just glad that things were getting back to normal.

~_Prowl to Optimus._~

~_Optimus here._~

~_Skywarp hacked the storage cabinet._~

~_Save me a cube of energon, I'm heading to the rec room now._~

The leader hummed as the inventors shouts rang through the base.

It was good to have things back to normal.

* * *

><p>~<em>Alternate Universe<em>~

A black and gold bot made his way down the halls to the open rec room, sunlight gleamed off his helmet horns and bathed his armored body, making his way to the energon dispenser the bot waited as the cube filled with the nourishing liquid. Not even batting an optic then the sound of racing echoed the room, Prowl nodded his greeting to the blue bot that appeared next to him in a flash. "Morning Agent Blurr."

"(Earth morning Prowl. Rested) well-last-cycle?We-should-be-ready-to-move-the-rest-of-the-parts-and-leave-soon," jabbered the speedster taking the offered energon and gulping it down while waiting for a second one to fill up, "hard-to-believe-that-it's-all-nearly-over."

Prowl just hummed in agreement while resting himself at the table. Blurr was right, everything almost seemed surreal, for so long they have been fighting in a war over the survival of their race, it seemed to be the only thing they knew, but it all came to a close with a final battle with Megatron. Prowl could still remember the last battle, Megatron fighting against Optimus Prime in an all out fight for the all spark, Bulkhead and Ratchet taking on Lugnut, Blurr and Bumblebee taking on Blitzwing while Sentinel was off trying to get Arcee back from the grips of Shockwave. It was a rough and spark pumping fight, Prowl watched it all from above as he and Jazz called upon the all spark shards, meditating to catch the bring in the unique energy signature that was of the mystical object.

One by one, the Decepticons were taken down, flying was no longer an advantage the Decepticons had, the Autobots have been taught to fight this in a short but momentum time. Prowl and Jazz were given enough time to all enough of the all spark shards as possible to save the Earth and team from destruction, he could remember the blinding flash when the lase Lugnut Supreme clone detonated, remembered as Bulkhead and Ratchet slammed Lugnut one last time with both their strengths, remembered as Blurr launched a Bumblebee into the air to deliver his strongest electric charge to the already weakened Blitzwing, remembered as Sentinel was able to save the kidnapped pink comrade and he remembered as Optimus Prime brought Megatron to his knees in surrender. It all happened in a few clicks but it signified the final end of everything.

Everything they had been trained for.

Everything they have been taught.

Everything they have been fighting for.

Their whole lives they were made to achieve.

The Autobots had defeated the leader of the Decepticons, kept the All Spark from his clutches and thus ended the war. Prowl could only gasp for air as the sun rose over the clouds, looking over at his fellow cyber ninja, he was met with the same expression; shock, surprise, disbelief and **hope**. Prowl couldn't help but grin when the ninja grabbed onto him, clutching him tightly in an embrace and laughing at it all. It was finally all over.

"Sometimes I can't believe it myself," muttered the police bot breaking from his memories when the blue bot sat in front of him, "I keep thinking I'll wake up and we'll be right back in the war zone, being shot to the pit by the Decepticons."

Blurr nodded in agreement before getting a thinking expression himself, "…Prowl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do-you-you-feel-like…You're-not-suppose-to-be-here?" Prowl only raised his optic to signal the blue bot to continue, "(you said you sometimes feel like waking up and being shot by the Decepticons. Do) you ever-feel-like…You-weren't-suppose-to-survive-all-this?" Prowl stared in shock at the bot before thinking about it, but before he could reply the blue bot just waved his servos laughing, "it's-stupid-never-mind-."

"Yes," interrupted Prowl before the blue bot could continue his fast talking, "standing up there after the battle, I just felt, surreal. I couldn't believe I was still there, for some reason I couldn't understand it but I wondered why I was-...still alive."

Blurr just stared at the police bot before taking another gulp of his energon, "I've-been-feeling-that-way-since-I-had-that-mission-on-the-Earth's-Moon,-scoping-out-the-Decepticon-base-there,-I kept-feeling-like-I-wasn't-alone-that-some-enemy-was-suppose-to-be-there." Blurr rubbed his helm and continued when Prowl motioned him to continue, "running-around-that-ship-and-hacking-it's-data-base.I-kept-looking-behind-me,expecting-some-bot-to-jump-out-at-me-to-stop-me-from-my-mission, (I tensed at every sound and was ready to bolt at any indication. But)-nothing-happened-I-got-the-data-with-no-complication,I-never-ran-away-faster-back-to-my-ship-though.I-kept-feeling-like-it-was-all-wrong,I-(wasn't suppose to do that something was missing. When I got back)-with-the-information-my-spark-was-beating-fast,faster-then-normal,I-kept-feeling-like-I-wasn't-suppose-to-do-that-I'm-not-suppose-to-be-here-"

"Then the dreams?" asked Prowl seeing the shocked look Blurr sent him to affirm his question, "so I haven't been the only one getting them."

"What-do-you-mean?You-have-been-getting-them-as-well?What-"

"I see myself standing on top of the building again, meditating with Jazz by my side, calling upon the shards of the All Spark…But, watching the battle, we were losing, the seeker clone team was there, the constructicons, we were fighting like we have never fought a flyer before, you were not there and so Sentinel, there was a feeling of hopelessness to it all. I remember meditating and trying my hardest to call upon the shards, but it was hard, I was struggling, I watched as Jazz turned to me and told me that it wasn't enough, we ran out of time and we didn't get enough shards to stop it all. I then, see myself turning to the all spark, I knew what I had to do to save everyone I-…"

"…You-sacrificed-yourself,to-the-all-spark," continued Blurr seeing the police bot struggle with the thought, "my-dream-is-I'm-back-on-the-moon-fighting-the-Decepticon-seekers-I-had-stumbled-upon-the-information-that-Shockwave-was-the-spy-and-they-were-after-me.I-ran-and-lept-and-fought-and-when-I-thought-I-was-able-to-escape-I-was-caught-in-a-trap.I-was-crushed-into-a-block-of-scrap-metal-and-then-thrown-into-the-furnance…I-felt-everything-though,the-pain-of-having-my-whole-body-crushed-the-agony-of-no-one-there-to-save-me-and-then-the-despair-and-betrayal-as-I-was-just-thrown-away-"

"I felt everything as well, the pain of seeing my team on the verge of being defeated, the despair as Jazz and I knew that we failed…I can even remember what it was like when I sacrificed myself to the all spark, giving my entire being to it, to save the others." Prowl and Blurr were lulled into silence thinking about it all, "…Do you ever think that that was truly our fate, that we were suppose to die in that war?"

"Then-why-are-we-still-here?"

Both bots thought about it as another period of silence filled the atmosphere, "…You ever think that Primus planned on the seeker, Starscream to be here?"

Blurr snorted, "I-don't-think-any-one-could-plan-for-him." Both bots thought about it, "...you-really-think-?"

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have taken down the seeker team and the constructicons. You finished your mission on the moon without being attacked by the seeker clones because we had them in custody and the constructicons weren't there to fully built the space bridge back up so it slowed down Megatron's plans to build the Cloned Supremes giving us time to collect more all sparks and hone our skills, making it easier for Jazz and I time to call upon the remaining shards without the stress and panic weighing upon us," stated Prowl with logic running the scenarios through his processors.

"We-even-learnt-to-fight-any-flyer-better-from-the-short-time-he-was-here," added Blurr tapping his servo fingers against the table, "all-because-of-an-accidental-warp-the-seeker-managed-to-change-our-fate-and-save-us?"

"As you said, I don't even think that Primus could plan for that seeker," both bots were lulled into silence again thinking about the theory they had.

"We should never tell him though, that seekers ego is big enough to suffocate a bot."

" (Agreed. So)how-was-your-date-with-Jazz?"

"It was not a date. It was patrol."

"Denial-denial-how-was-patrol-then?"

"Quiet. How was yours with Bumblebee?"

"Ugh!I-have-no-interest-in-that-bot."

"Denial, denial." Both bots grinned at each other before Blurr rushed off saying something about him having patrol with a certain annoying yellow minibot, though Blurr did volunteer to be his partner.

The seeker might have been the most insane and annoying seeker Prowl had ever met but he was right about a few things and had even saved their lives if their theory was anything to go by.

Patrol was quiet with Jazz, nothing was there to cause chaos anymore, standing there and staring at the stars though… Prowl couldn't help but blush when he remembered the taller ninja's lips on his face plate.

So Starscream was right about him and Jazz. Didn't mean he was going to perform those embarrassing and mortifying things Starscream mentioned and leered at him about.

…Maybe.

…Not just yet.

Prowl smiled into his cube silently sending this thanks to the tri colored seeker for everything he had done even if he did not mean for this to happen, smiling even wider when he felt some bots servo slide around his waist to plant a kiss on his helm, "mornin' Prowler."

**~End~**


End file.
